Almas gemelas
by valkiria32
Summary: Jack Frost va un día a la madriguera de Bunny para molestarlo, pero termina ayudando con pascuas y que pasa si un pequeño accidente hace que secretos ocultos salga a flote pero no como querías y para colmo eres secuestrado por el rey de las pesadillas. JackRabbit *Mpreg* (Aun en edición)
1. El amor duele

**_Edición 6/1/2016 _**

**He hecho algunos cambios en la historia nada importante solo quite los muchos errores ortográficos, mejore la narración, agregue algunas escenas y quite algunas escenas pero la historia sigue su curso igual.**

* * *

Punto de vista Jack.

Me encontraba sentado en un banco cubierto de nieve mientras sentía que el aburrimiento me mataba no tenía nada que hacer Dientes, Meme y Norte estaban ocupados así que no podían jugar conmigo.

Jamie y sus amigos tenían clase ese día así que tampoco podía jugar con ellos y Bunny… él estaba ocupado con pascua que sería en pocos días así que sabía que si iba a su Warrer me mataría.

Bueno tenía dos opciones morir del aburrimiento o morir a manos de Bunny, la segunda opción me pareció la mejor.

Con una sonrisa me levante del banco de nieve. A Bunny no le caería mal un poco de ayuda con pascua este año.

* * *

~~~Madriguera Bunny~~~

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Me encontraba paseando de un lugar a otro guiado y dando órdenes de aquí para haya pascua era en pocos días así que tenía mucho.

Llegue al rió de colores mientras guiaba a otra docena de huevos este era la numero trente y seguía aumentando el número, aún tenía que pintar más huevos y preparar las canastas.

-Bien sigan así- Dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba como los pequeños huevos entraban en el agua para cambiar de color.

Mis orejas comenzaron a moverse y comencé a olfatear el aire pude oler el olor a arboles de pino y nieve fresca en ese momento supe quién estaba ahí.

-¿Jack?- Dije reprimiendo un suspiro de irritación ante la idea de Jack molestándome a tan solo días de pascua.

-Hola Bunny ¿cómo estás?- dijo Jack mientras salía de los árboles y caminaba hacia mí.

-Con trabajo- dije mientras tomaba un huevo y comenzaba a pintarlo -Que quieres Frost sabes que no puedes estar aquí y menos en esta época del año- dije gruñendo un poco yo sabía que donde estaba Jack se armaban problemas.

-Que no puedo visitar a mi canguro favorito- dijo Jack con voz dolida.

-No en estos días y eso lo sabes - Respondí mientras terminaba de pintar el huevo lo deje en el suelo y cogí otro.

-Sé que estas muy ocupado estos días así que te ayudare- dijo Jack y pude ver como guiaba más huevos al rio.

Pensé en negarme por un momento pero debía aceptarlo estaba muy ocupado.

Quería esmerarse este año para compensar lo que paso con Pitch el año pasado -Okey Frost pero solo porque estoy atrasado- Dije mientras soltaba aquel huevo ya pintado -Pero no congeles nada o ya verás- le advertí.

-¡Sí!- Pude ver como grito infantilmente Jack para luego tomar un huevo y un pincel y luego comenzar a pintarlo.

Me quede viendo como Jack pintaba y sonreí un poco la verdad fue que desde el año pasado he comenzado a mirar a Jack de una forma distinta ya no lo miraba como un amigo o un hermano… ahora pensaba en el más como una pareja.

* * *

° Varias horas después °

-Bueno ese fue el último- dijo con alivio Jack mientras acababa de pintar el último huevo.

Ya todo estaba listo para la pascua.

-Si ya está todo listo y aun me queda tiempo de sobra- dije con una sonrisa la verdad es que desde que soy el conejo de pascua muy pocas veces me quedo con tiempo de sobra. -Gracias Jack no lo pude haber terminado a tiempo si no fuera por ti – le agradecí mientras le daba una sonría.

Pude ver como Jack se ¿sonrojo? Pude ver que el desvió la mirada para que yo no lo vea sonrojado.

-De nada-

Pude ver que Jack comenzó a caminar un poco a mi alrededor sin mirar muy bien donde pisaba –Oye Jack cuidado- Iba a advertirle sobre una roca que tenía por delante pero mi advertencia llego tarde. Y Jack callo sobre mi pecho y ambos caímos al suelo.

-Lo siento Bunny-

Pude ver como Jack pidió disculpas mientras que note que sus mejillas se estaban tiñendo de un color ligeramente morado, no pude evitar pensar que se veía adorable así. Le iba a decir que no había porque disculparse pero las palabras murieron en mi boca al sentir unos labios sobre los mío.

Me quede en shock al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Jack Frost me estaba besando a mí por la Luna, nunca en mis sueños más locos pensé que pasaría eso mi cabeza estaba vuelta un caos.

Sentí como Jack termino el beso y él se levantó rápidamente.

-Lo siento Bunny no sé qué me paso yo…- Me levante del suelo para ver a Jack sonrojado pidiendo disculpas tras disculpas.

-Tranquilo compañero no pasa nada- Le respondí con una sonrisa - Jack ese beso de casualidad ¿tu sientes algo por mí?- pregunte aunque por la cara roja de Jack ya supuse la respuesta.

Pude ver como Jack se quedó paralizado y pude jurar que se puso aún más morado.

-Bunny te amo – pude oír que Jack susurro con una voz increíblemente baja, sino hubiera sido por mi alta capacidad de audición no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Lo siento Jack yo no siento lo mismo- le respondí, nunca hubiera pensado que decir esas palabras dolería tanto.

Pude ver como Jack se puso algo rígido y se notó la tristeza en su cara, note que se estaban formando lágrimas en sus ojos pero el miro hacia otro lado Jack no quería que yo lo viera así.

-Está bien Bunny no pasa nada- dijo Jack mientras trataba de poner una voz alegre y despreocupada aunque fallo miserablemente -Haremos como que nada paso- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -Bueno me tengo que ir le prometí a Jamie un día nevado hoy adiós-

Tan pronto como Jack dijo adiós desapareció rápidamente de donde estaba, suspire mientras me sentaba en una piedra.

-Lo siento Jack- dije en voz baja pero sabía que un lo siento no arreglaba un corazón roto.

* * *

Punto de vista Jack

Llegue a mi lago congelado mientras lagrimas bajaban de mis mejillas y parecía que nunca se detendrían.

-Que tonto soy como pude pensar en hacer algo como eso- dije enojado conmigo mismo había mantenido mis sentimientos ocultos durante tanto tiempo y por un pequeño accidente todo se echó a perder.

Trate de limpiar mis lágrimas pero tan pronto como borraba otra volvía a ocupar su lugar en mi cabeza solo podía recordar una y otra vez lo sucedido en el Warrer.

Pude escuchar como algo se arrastraba por el suelo, cuando voltee pude ver una gran ola de arena de pesadilla trate de moverme rápido pero esta se estrelló contra mí, sentí como mi cabeza choco contra el hielo y todo comenzó a oscurecerse.

-Bunny- pensé vagamente mientras todo se quedaba en la oscuridad.


	2. Cupido interviene

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Estaba paseando por la madriguera tratando de distraerme pero nada funcionaba mi mente aún seguía recordando lo que paso hace algunas horas con Jack y ese beso como disfrute ese beso aunque fue tan rápido y corto como una estrella fugaz.

Cogí un pequeño huevo mientras comenzaba a pintarlo aunque me encontraba pintando uno de mis huevo de pascua mi mente aún seguía en Jack, Jack diciéndome que me ama, Jack dándome más besos, Jack en mi cama desnudo rogándome que lo haga suyo, Jack sosteniendo a nuestros bebe en sus brazos mientras me sonreía amorosamente.

Salí de mis pensamientos para ver el huevo de pascua que había comenzado a pintar y ahora tenía una imagen de Jack y yo juntos rodeado de corazones, yo solo suspire en derrota al ver eso.

Sentí como alguien entro en mi madriguera mis orejas comenzaron a moverse mientras buscaban por donde vendría aquel intruso y comencé a olfatear un poco el aire.

-¿Cupido?- dije extrañado al saber que Cupido estaba aquí.

-Hola Bunny~ ¿cómo estás?- Saludo Cupido alegremente mientras volaba hacia Bunny.

Me voltee para ver a Cupido la verdad es que no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vi aún tenía esa apariencia de 18, cabello era largo lo usaba suelto de color rosa claro, llevaba un vestido blanco con corazones rojos y un arco y flechas en su espada.

-Estoy bien Cupido pero ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto curioso ya que sus visitas eran muy raras.

-No te hagas el inocente Bunny ya sabes para que estoy aquí- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara mientras le daba un ligero codazo.

-No sé de qué me hablas- dije aun sin saber el motivo de su visita.

-Vine a saludar a la pareja feliz- Vi como Cupido me sonrió mientras buscaba a su alrededor -Y Jack ¿dónde está?- pregunto al no encontrarlo.

-¿Quién te dijo lo de Jack?- Pregunte curioso al saber que ella sabía lo que había paso hace algunas horas.

Cupido solo me dio una mirada aburrida -Soy la diosa del amor lo olvidabas-

Me golpee mentalmente por haber olvidado ese detalle -Bueno Jack no está aquí se fue a ver a Jamie-

-Que malo eres Bunny dejas que Jack se vaya después de que se te declaro- dijo Cupido mientras ponía mala cara.

-Cupido, Jack yo no somos parejas yo lo rechace- Murmure en voz baja mientras sentía que mis orejas caía débilmente.

-¡QUE!- Me sorprendí un poco al escuchar un grito de parte de Cupido -Esto no puede estar pasando, no debía suceder eso- dijo con pánico Cupido mientras vi como chasqueaba sus dedos y apareció mágicamente una libreta de color rosa en su mano ella comenzó a leer y pasar paginas rápidamente.

-Tranquila no se acabara el mundo por que tus flechas fallaron- dije mientras trataba de calmar a la diosa del amor pero nada funcionaba.

-No entiendes Bunny yo no les dispare a ustedes con mis flechas- dijo Cupido calmándose un poco -Los de ustedes era amor predeterminado- dijo mientras comenzaba a flotaba el en aire en posición sentada mientras movía ligeramente sus pies.

-Espera ¿qué?- dije confundido -¿A qué te refieres con amor predeterminado?-pregunte.

-Bueno has oído de las almas gemelas, amor predeterminado, media naranja o como lo decían en tu especie pareja predeterminada- dijo Cupido mientras miraba su libreta.

-Si he oído que son personas que están hechas para estar juntas antes de nacer-

-Exacto Jack es tu alma gemela- Cupido sonrió mientras me daba la noticia.

Me quede congelado Jack era mi alma gemela bueno últimamente miraba a Jack de forma diferente pero no pensé que sería por eso.

-Pero es imposible Jack nunca mostró ese tipo de sentimientos por mí además, él era humano cuando yo llevaba años siendo el conejo de pascuas – protestes mientras miraba a Cupido pidiendo respuestas.

-Enserio no lo notaste Jack siempre trato de llamar tu atención incluso que hasta hizo esa gran tormenta de nieve cuando fue... así domingo de pascuas de 68- dijo ella sonriendo recordando la cara de Bunny ese día -Antes Jack era humano pero ahora es inmortal y está a tu lado ahora o ¿no?-

Me quede sorprendido cuando Cupido me dijo sombre lo que paso en el 68 siempre pensé que Jack quería arruinar mis vacaciones, incluso le grite enojado por eso y el solo trataba de llamar mi atención, me puse algo triste recordando todas las cosas malas que le dije ese día.

-Si pero...-

-Mira Bunny así está la cosa, es casi imposible que alguien encuentre su alma gemela y tu amigo mío la has encontrado, el hombre de la Luna tiene maneras extrañas de trabajar pero siempre tiene razón- dijo Cupido mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a mí.

Después de procesar toda esa información, llego a la respuesta que quiera y sonreí al saber que tenía que hacer -Ya sé que debo hacer- dije firmemente.

-Así ¿qué es?- dijo Cupido mientras me sonría.

-Voy a buscar a mi pareja, le pediré perdón y lo traeré a casa- dije decidido -Cupido me tengo que ir-

-El amor está en el aire~ - Canto alegremente Cupido, volvió a chasquear sus dedos mientras aparecía una caja en forma de corazón y me la entregaba -Ten estas te ayudaran, bueno Bunny me tengo que ir adiós y suerte-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Cupido había desaparecido y solo quedo humo de color rosa donde ella estaba.

Estaba a punto de salir de la madriguera cuando mire hacia el cielo y vio la aurora boreal, los guardianes tenían que reunirse eso también implicaba que Jack estaría ahí.

-Espérame compañero ya casi llego- dije para luego abrir un túnel e ir a Santoff Claussen.


	3. El encuentro con Pitch

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y una gran ola de mareo se apodero de mí, mire a mi alrededor y solo podía ver oscuridad trate de moverme y me di cuenta de que mis muñecas estaban encadenados al suelo.

Mirando mejor a mi alrededor, trate de jalar las cadenas en un intento de despegarlas del suelo pero no funciono y solo me dejo un moretón.

-Perfecto- murmure mientras miraba mis muñecas que estaban algo lastimados.

-Veo que ya despertaste-

Rápidamente reconocí esa voz y no me gusto para nada quien era el dueño de esa voz.

-¡Pitch muéstrate!- dije mientras miraba a mí alrededor buscando a Pitch y pude ver como este salía de una esquina oscura.

-Hola Jack- dijo Pitch en un tono enfermizamente dulce mientras comenzaba a caminaba hacia mí.

-Pitch ¿qué quieres? o mejor ¿cómo sigues vivo después de lo que sucedió el año pasado?- Pregunte sorprendido de que seguía con vida -Pensé que tus pesadillas te habían matado- agregue con una sonrisa.

-Oh Jack enserio crees que mis pesadillas pueden matarme- dijo Pitch con una ligera sonrisa -Solo estaba confundidas pero ya saben quién es que manda-

-Pitch te aconsejo que me dejes ir antes de que los demás guardianes vengan y te pateen el trasero de nuevo-

Le advertí aunque solo vi como sonrió de alguna manera no me gustó nada esa sonrisa que me dio.

-Jack enserio crees que los guardianes pueden vencerme sin tu ayuda- Dijo el caminando un poco -Si no te hubieras involucrado en esto ellos estarían acabados no lo olvides-

-No creo que haya diferencia con lo que paso la última vez- dije muy decidido –Al final terminaras derrotado nuevamente- agregue con una sonrisa.

-Te equivocas Jack- dijo Pitch serio –Esta vez los guardianes no pelearan contra mí- dijo Pitch mientras sonreía -Ya que esta vez me ayudaras a acabar con ellos-

-¡Nunca te ayudare y eso lo sabes!-

-Claro que nunca lo harías... No voluntariamente- Pude ver como Pitch comenzó a sonreír y a caminar hacia mí.

Comencé a retroceder un poco mientras vi como Pitch se acercaba a mí -¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte aunque no estaba seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

-Jack no te has preguntado qué estaba haciendo el año entero y ¿porque no había atacado antes?-

La verdad fue que esa pregunta pasó por mi cabeza.

-Porque tenías miedo a enfrentarte a los guardianes- respondí con una sonrisa burlona y pude como la sonrisa de Pitch callo un poco.

-Estuve investigar un poco- Respondió Pitch mientras sonreía -Dime Jack tu sabes lo que pasa si combina ADN Pooka salvaje, algunas Pesadillas y un espíritu del invierno-

Estoy seguro de que me puse más pálido cuando escuche eso, trate de ser fuerte y ocultar mi miedo aunque estoy seguro de que Pitch lo noto.

-Claro que tienes ciertos efectos secundarios como perdida permanente de la memoria- dijo el mientras sacaba una inyección.

Ahora si estaba aterrado, quería despertar en mi lago y pensar que todo fue solo un mal sueño. Ya hacía un año desde que recupere mis recuerdos y la sola idea de volver a olvidar todo me aterro, vagamente comencé a recordad cuando salí del hielo sin recuerdo alguno.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto Pitch- dije tratando de no tartamudear.

-Qué es esto el gran Jack Frost le tiene miedo de una inyección- dijo Pitch mientras se acercaba más a mí.

Trate desesperadamente de alejarme de Pitch pero las cadenas me lo impedían, comencé a jalar tan fuerte de las cadenas que mis muñecas comenzaron a sangrar.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir algo presionando contra mi cuello pero no dolió.

-Enserio creías que sería tan fácil Jack- Abrí los ojos y rápidamente mire hacia Pitch.

Me quede sin habla mientras seguía mirando a Pitch –No te lo podre tan fácil Jack aun me tengo que vengar por lo de hace un año-

* * *

Punto de vista Pitch.

Varios días habían pasado desde que secuestre a Jack y cada segundo que pase con él me encargue de atormentarlo.

Mire a Jack quien ahora estaba inconsciente debajo de un charco de sangre, encima de su cabeza había arena de pesadilla quienes mostraban la imagen de Jack jugando con una niña en un lago congelado y mientras jugaba ella cayó al agua congelada.

-¡NO!- Jack se despertó jadeando y sudando mientras pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Sonreí al ver esa imagen Jack parecía tan pequeño, tan vulnerable pero aun no parecía roto.

La verdad fue que pensé que maltratar físicamente a Jack sería maravilloso pero maltratarlo psicológicamente era mucho mejor.

Había visto los miedos de Jack y sonreí maravillado al saber que ahora tenía nuevos miedos supongo que al ver sus recuerdos ahora recordaba sus viejos miedos. Ahora tenía miedo a morir ahogado, ser ver abandonado nuevamente por los guardianes y el miedo que más me encanto fue el miedo a ser odiado por ese conejo.

Me di cuenta de que había pasado varios días desde que secuestre a Jack y tenía que poner en marcha mi plan.

Saque la inyección y se la puse en el cuello aunque fue fácil ponérsela ya que estaba inconsciente, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Me desperté de golpe al sentir una sensación de ardor en el cuello que se comenzó a extender por todo mi cuerpo, dios como quemaba sentía como si me estaban quemando vivo, trate de no gritar para no darle la satisfacción a Pitch de escucharme gritar.

Después de unos minutos el dolor era indescriptible quería gritar, gritar hasta no poder más sentía lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas pero no podía detenerlas.

-Pa… para- Murmure débilmente mientras miraba a Pitch en una esquina sonriendo mientras yo me retorcía de dolor.

Estaba orando mentalmente a cualquier deidad de pudiera escuchar mis suplicas solo quería caer inconsciente y no sentir todo este dolor –Ya no puedo- dije en voz baja mientras sentía como el mundo daba vueltas.

Una nueva ola de dolor se apodero de mí y no aguante más -¡Bunny sálvame!- grite con todas mis fuerzas antes que caer inconsciente deseando que Bunny estuviera a mi lado.


	4. Un recuentro inesperado

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Varios días habían pasado desde aquel beso y la confesión de Cupido, no encontré a Jack en el polo norte, así que me puse a buscarlo por el mundo pero fue como si Jack hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Después de varios días pensé en darle algo de espacio.

Esta tarde la aurora boreal ilumino el cielo y sonreí quizás Jack si aparezca hoy.

Llegue al taller de norte y encontré a Norte y a Dientes ahí, Dientes le daba órdenes a sus mini hadas de vez en cuando, mientras que Norte hablaba con los yetis en ruso. En pocos minutos llego Meme pidiendo disculpas por llegar algo tarde.

Espere impacientemente pero aun no llegaba Jack y me estaba preocupando.

-¿Dónde estás Jack?- Pregunto Dientes al ver que Jack aun no llegaba.

-¿Norte porque nos llamaste pasa algo?- Pregunte.

-Las luces se están apagando en Brugger- Dijo Norte muy serio -Tenemos que ir a investigar-

* * *

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Todos nos fuimos por nuestros respectivos medios corrí por mis túneles lo más rápido que pude, si íbamos a Brugger entonces Jack tenía que estar ahí.

Cuando llegamos todos buscamos rastros de pesadilla o cualquier cosa que podría provocar que las luces se apagaran.

-No encontré nada ¿y ustedes?- Pregunto Norte.

-Yo tampoco encontré nada ¿y tú Meme? - Pregunto Dientes mientras comenzaba a volar ligeramente.

Meme negó con la cabeza y con su arena creo una zanahoria he hizo una flecha apuntándome.

-Yo tampoco encontré nada-

Comenzamos a hablar un poco y sentí como algo se abalanzo sobre mi gracias a mis rápidos reflejos lo pude esquivar

-¿Pero qué? – dije mientras miraba a la pesadilla, aun no podía creer que quedaran.

La pesadilla se quedó mirándonos y luego se fue corriendo -Oh no, no huirás- dije mientras comenzaba a perseguirla junto con los demás guardianes.

Rápidamente llegaron a el lago congelado de Jack y vimos a la pesadilla en medio del lago mirándonos fijamente -Veo que trajiste compañía- dijo una voz siniestra.

-¡Pitch sal de donde quiera que estés!- dijo Norte en voz alta.

Mientras todos vimos como apareció Pitch al lado de la pesadilla.

-Hola guardianes- dijo Pitch mientras comenzaba a acariciar a su pesadilla -Me extrañaron-

-Como sobreviviste- dijo Dientes con ira mientras recordaba lo que le había hecho a sus hadas.

-Enserio creen que mis pesadillas podrían matarme que ilusos son-

-Bueno si las pesadillas no te acabaron nosotros lo haremos - dije mientras agarraba mis boomerang listo para luchar.

-Bunny tiene razón, Pitch no tienes oportunidad vete mientras puedas - dijo Norte mientras cogía sus espadas y Meme comenzaba a formar sus látigos.

Por alguna razón no me gusto para nada cuando vi como Pitch sonrió -Enserio creen que tienen posibilidad de vencerme sin Jack-

Mis orejas se dispararon cuando escuche a Pitch mencionar a mi pareja, mientras en mi cabeza comencé a unir las piezas, Jack no aparecía y Pitch volvió -¡Bastardo que le hiciste a Jack!- Grite furioso al solo pensar que Pitch le había hecho algo a Jack.

La sonrisa de Pitch se hizo más grande y todos pensamos lo peor -Yo no le he hecho nada a Jack, incluso que él está aquí con nosotros-

De tras de Pitch, de las sombras comenzó a emergió una figura que todos conocíamos. Jack estaba de rodillas en el hielo con la cabeza baja mientras que capucha de la sudadera le cubría la cara.

Cuando Pitch comenzó a alejarse dejando que nos acercáramos a Jack.

-¡Jack! - Dientes rápidamente voló hacia donde esta Jack -Jack ¿estás bien?- Pregunto preocupada cómo una madre preocupada por su hijo –Jac…- Dientes vi como Dientes bajo lentamente su mirada a su estómago, sangre a filtrarse a través de la mano de Jack y Jack saco su mano de la herida que le había hecho a Dientes.

Dientes cayó al suelo mientras la sangre corría rápidamente sobre el hielo, Norte, Meme y yo estábamos en shock.

Jack había atacado a Dientes, Jack mi Jack, mi dulce, amable y cariñoso Jack había atacado a Dientes.

-Jack que hiciste…- Murmuro Norte después de salir del shock,

Jack no respondió y simplemente se abalanzo sobre Norte tratando de herirlo igual que a Dientes -Jack para te lo advierto- dijo Norte muy serio mientras trataba de alejar a Jack de él no quería tener que usar la fuerza con Jack ya que era un hijo para él.

Deje a Norte y a Meme encargase de Jack mientras que yo corrí hacia donde estaba Dientes, revise la herida de Dientes no era nada tan grabe pero sino se trataba pronto se podría poner peor.

Comencé a aplicar presión en la herida de Dientes para que dejara de sangrar mientras pude ver como Jack estaba encima de Norte tratando de herirlo.

* * *

Norte seguía tirando en el suelo y Jack encima de él. En los dedos de Jack comenzaron a formarse largas uñas afiladas hechas de hielo.

Jack levanto mano dispuesto a terminar con Norte pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo, algo sujeto su muñeca Jack gruño mientras veía quien le había detenido y era el látigo de Arena.

Jack se levantó dejando a un Norte con heridas leves, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Meme pero antes de que llegara más lejos, varios látigo agarraron a Jack por sus brazo y pies inmovilizándolo, Jack trato de destruir los látigo de arena pero no funciono.

-¡Aaahhh!- Jack grito mientras que de su cuerpo emanaba una luz claro azul intenso.

Los látigos de Arena comenzaron a congelarse rápidamente tan rápido que Meme no tuvo tiempo de soltar sus látigos y el también termino congelo.

Bunny y Norte estaban en shock, Jack primero ataca a Dientes después a Norte y ahora Meme estaba congelado, Bunny deje a Dientes en el suelo mientras iba donde Jack

-Para ya Jack no quiero lastimarte- dije mientras cogía mis boomerang, no quería herir a Jack pero no me quedaba otra opción -_lo siento Jack- _susurre una leve disculpa antes de tirar mis boomerang hacia Jack.

Jack esquivo fácilmente el primer boomerang pero no vio el segundo y este lo golpeo en la cabeza. El golpe fue suficientemente fuerte para que Jack se cayera de rodillas en el hielo y su capucha ya no cubría su rostro.

Miro a Jack y rápidamente note que había algo diferente con mi Jack, sus rasgos más salvaje que antes, tenía las uñas largas y afiladas, sus ojos estaban diferentes antes estaban llenos de vida, diversión, amor y ahora estaban llenos de ira y odio, sus dientes se veía muy afilados pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue dos bultos encima de las cabeza de Jack.

Me quede mirando aquellos bultos encima de la cabeza de Jack, note que Jack se me quedo mirando el parecía ¿curioso? Sentí la mirada de Jack sobre mí y trate de no hacer nada que hiciera que Jack se sintiera intimidado.

Pude ver como Jack se acercó un poco hacia mí, temeroso de cualquier ataque, vi como inclino la cabeza mientras me miraba, pude ver que en sus ojos no había odio ni rabia ahora habían sido remplazados por curiosidad y fascinación.

Me quede aun mirando a Jack y pude ver como uno de esos bultos se levantó y me congele al darme cuenta de que no eran solo simples bultos Jack tenia orejas de conejo.

-Pitch que le hiciste a Jack- dije en voz alta a Pitch quien se había mantenido al margen de la batalla.

-Veo que te diste cuenta- dijo Pitch alegre mientras sonreía -Sabes Bunny investigue un poco sobre tu especie y encontré algo interesante, dime sabias que antes los pooka eran armas de destrucción masiva que destruían todo a su paso- dijo el pero esa no era la respuesta que yo quería.

-¡Bastardo que le hiciste exactamente a Jack!- dije enojado.

-Dígame guardianes saben lo que pasa si mezclan ADN de pooka salvaje, algo de pesadillas y un espíritu del invierno – dijo con una sonrisa.

Nadie respondió a la pregunta y Pitch simplemente sonrió más -Se crea un arma para acabar con los guardianes lo único malo es que tal destrucción no puede ser controlada- dijo mientras caminaba hacia Jack.

Cuando Jack sintió alguien se le acercaba hacia el lanzo un ataque hacia Pitch quien rápidamente esquivo el ataque -Parece que hay que enseñarle disciplina- Pitch saco de su túnica, el personal de Jack lo tomo entres sus manos para luego partió en dos.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- Los gritos de Jack llenaron todo el lugar, no se podía oír otra cosa que no sea los horrible gritos de dolor de Jack.

-Mira lo que me obligas a hacer Jack- dijo Pitch mientras camina donde estaba Jack tirado en el hielo gimiendo de dolor.

-Bueno esto es más aburrido de lo que creía- dijo Pitch mientras sonreía -Así que los dejare morir más tarde así podre disfrutar sus gritos, cuando su precioso Jack los destruya uno por uno, nos vemos guardianes-

Pitch y Jack comenzaron a desaparecer entre las sombras.

Yo ayude a Norte a levantarse -Tenemos que ir detrás ellos- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la guarida de Pitch.

-Bunny no podemos Dientes y Meme están heridos tenemos que ayudar- Protesto Norte mientras miraba al Hada de los dientes herida y la escultura de hielo de Meme.

-Maldición- Maldije en voz baja al darme cuenta de que Norte tenía razón, camine hacia Dientes y la cargue delicadamente mientras la colocaba en el trineo y Norte ponía a Meme en el trineo.

Yo quería irme por mis túneles pero sabía que no podía dejar a Norte herido con Dientes y Meme en esa condición, mientras todos íbamos en el trineo solo pude pensar en una cosa.

_Jack que te han hecho..._


	5. La solución?

Cuando llegamos a Santoff Claussen fuimos recibidos rápidamente por los yetis, Norte les ordeno que tomaran a Dientes y a Meme y los llevaran a la enfermería para curar la herida de Dientes y que descongelaran a Meme.

-No entiendo Norte como pudo Pitch obtener ADN pooka salvaje eso se extinguió hace muchos año- dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

-No se Bunny pero Pitch no planea nada bueno con Jack en esa condición- Respondió Norte mientras afilaba sus espadas, algo que no me causaba buena sensación.

-Eh Norte te quería preguntar ¿porque eliges este momento para afilar tus espadas?- Pregunte mientras mis instintos me decían que me fuera de ahí.

-Oh ya sabes siempre me gusta afilarlas cuando tengo un enemigo cerca- Respondió Norte en un tono peligroso.

-¿A... ah que te refieres?- Pregunte aunque la verdad es que no sabía si quería saber la respuesta.

-Sabes note un ligero comportamiento extraño tuyo mientras mirabas a Jack- dijo Norte mientras se paraba de su asiento y caminaba hacia mi lentamente con aura asesina.

-Norte no sé a qué te refieres- dije mientras tragaba lentamente y comencé a retroceder -_Norte no puede saber lo de Jack, eso solo lo sabemos Cupido y y_o- Pensé no pudo retroceder más porque choque con la pared y Norte estaba frente de mí.

-Muy bien dime exactamente qué planes tienes con mi hijo antes de que te rebane-me amenazo Norte mientras jugaba ligeramente con su espada.

-Norte no sé de qu…-

-No te hagas el listo, sé que planeas hacer algo con Jack así que habla ahora o calla para siempre- Dijo Norte mientras levantaba una de sus espadas dispuesto a matarme.

-¡Norte para ya!-

Norte y yo vimos hacia la puerta y pudimos ver a Dientes ahí.

Diente entro en la habitación llego hacia donde estaba Norte y le jalo la oreja -Norte como puedes amenazar a Bunny así-

-Pero el intenta algo con mi hijo- Protesto Norte.

-Déjale hablar Norte- advirtió Dientes mientras soltaba la oreja de Norte.

Norte murmuro cosas en voz baja mientras se sentaba en su silla y respiro hondo -Okey explica-

Después de ver esa escena trate de contener mi risa aunque sabía que si me reía Norte me mataba. Comencé a contarles lo que paso en la madriguera con Jack y el encuentro con Cupido.

-Bueno y eso es todo- dije esperando la respuesta de Norte.

-Así que Cupido te dijo que era tu alma gemela- dijo Norte en tono calmado.

-Si-

-Eso se puede arreglar- Norte se paró rápidamente de su asiento mientras levantaba su espada dispuesto a hacerme picadillo.

-¡Norte! ¡Déjalo en paz!- grito Dientes mientras detenía a Norte y lo volvía a sentar -Dios no hacías tanto escándalo desde que Cupido nos dijo lo mismo- Dientes suspiro recordando el escándalo que armo ese día.

-Espera ¿qué?- dije confundido -Ustedes dos son almas gemelas- dije mientras los señalaba.

-Exacto- dijo Dientes feliz -Eso fue hace muchos siglos que recuerdos- dijo Dientes con una sonrisa.

-Bunny ¿tu amas a Jack? -Pregunto Dientes mientras se ponía seria.

-Lo amo con toda mi vida haría cualquier cosa por el- Respondí con tono firme simplemente no había duda alguna en mi respuesta.

-Incluso ¿morir por él? - Pregunto Norte igual de serio que Dientes mientras jugaba con una de sus espadas.

-Yo moriría por Jack si hace falta-

Pude ver como Norte y Dientes intercambiaron miradas para luego sonreír -Pasaste la prueba - dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

-¿Prueba?- Pregunte confundido.

-¡Sí!- dijo Dientes mientras volaba hacia mí -Norte y yo prometimos que el día que tuviéramos un hijo y alguien viniera pidiendo su mano haríamos una prueba para saber que él estaría dispuesto a hacer por el- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y tu mi buen amigo la pásate - dijo Norte mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda que casi me tira al suelo.

Todos miraban pequeños trozos de arena que volaban en dirección al cuarto de pie en la puerta estaba Meme bostezando ligeramente parecía que se había acabado de levantar.

Meme nos miró para luego sonreír y volar hacia nosotros.

-Meme ¿estás bien? pequeño amigo- Pregunto Norte quien recibió como respuesta dos purgares arriba y una sonrisa.

-Bueno volviendo al problema inicial ¿qué haremos con Jack?- pregunto Dientes preocupada.

-No sabemos- Respondí mientras miraba hacia el piso.

Meme se quedó mirando hacia el hacia la ventana que ahí en el techo y vio la luna rápidamente trato de hacerles señas a los demás y recordó lo que le paso al última vez así que esta vez agarro un elfo y lo movió provocando que sonara el cascabel en su sombrero.

Todos los guardianes miraron a Meme quien hizo una flecha indico a la luna, todos miraron a la luna hasta que Norte hablo -Hombre de la luna ¿qué debemos hacer?-

Todo permaneció en silencio hasta que una voz hablo -_Mis queridos guardianes estamos sufriendo una amenaza que todos conocemos Pitch ha ido demasiado lejos corrompiendo a uno de mis hijos pero tranquilos aún hay una solución pero me temo que el ADN de pooka que uso Pitch ya está incrustado en el cuerpo de Jack y no puede ser removido-_

Al escuchar eso todos miramos hacia el suelo en derrota no podíamos salvar a Jack, apreté mi puño con furia recordando lo último que le dije a Jack fue que no lo amaba eso me enojo aún más.

-_Pero- _hablo en hombre de la luna -_Podemos quitar o aislar lo salvaje que ahí en el ADN así Jack será semi- pooka. Pero no tendrá los rasgos salvajes, les dejare la lista de lo que necesitan para hacer el remedio les deseo suerte a_ todos- Con eso todo sabían que hacer.

-Muy bien necesitamos: polvo estelar, bayas del sueños, un cristal helado y una rosa salvaje- dijo Norte leyendo la lista de los materiales.

-Okey Meme te encargas de polvo estelar, Dientes tú de las bayas del sueño, yo consigo el cristal helado y Bunny la rosa salvaje-

Todos asentimos mientras íbamos a buscar el material que les tocaba a cada quien.

Golpee el suelo dos veces para luego abrir uno de mis túneles ya sabía dónde conseguir esa roja.

_Jack resiste ya voy por ti._


	6. Los materiales necesarios

Cada uno de los guardianes fue a busca sus materiales como acordaron, Meme se ocuparía del último rayo del sol, Dientes de las bayas del sueño, Norte de un cristal helado y Bunny de una rosa salvaje.

* * *

~~Meme~~

Me encontraba volando por encima de las nubes la verdad fue que el material que me toco era fácil de encontrar solo tenía que esperar que se escondiera el sol ya que solo en ese momento se podría conseguir el ultimo rayo. .

Espere pacientemente mientras se ponía el sol aunque para matar el tiempo estuve jugando con las nubes por un tiempo hasta que al fin se puso el sol, la luna y las estrellas comenzaban a subir por el cielo.

Mire hacia el cielo tratando de encontrar el último rayo de sol aunque este parecía polvo que relucía como el mismo sol. Seguí buscando hasta que lo encontré tome un frasco que Norte me había dado para guardar el rayo del sol y guarde el rayo, sonreí al saber que ya estábamos un paso más cerca de que Jack volviera a la normalidad.

Comencé a volar en dirección hacia el polo mientras les deseaba suerte a mis demás amigos.

* * *

~~Dientes~~

Me encontraba volando con mis hadas en dirección a China o más específico a una de sus montañas. Gracias a mis hadas me entere de que una de las montañas había un templo de mojes donde las bayas crecían.

Seguí volando hasta que encontré el templo, entre en el templo y quede sorprendida por la gran cantidad de naturaleza que había en ese lugar era como si el templo y la naturaleza armonizaran en ese lugar.

-Serafina si se esmeró en este lugar- dije mientras seguía volando mirando todo a mi alrededor.

Seguí explorando hasta que llegue a una habitación donde me encontré con un niño que meditaba, me acerque lentamente a él sin hacer ruido.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto aquel chico sin dejar de meditar la verdad fue que la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa ya que trate de no hacer ruido y él tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Hola soy el hada de los dientes- dije mientras se acercaba a el pude ver como el chico abrí los ojos para verme.

-Que linda eres- Dijo aquel chico mientras se paraba del suelo.

-Gracias – dije con una sonrisa por el cumplido.

-Dígame hada de los dientes ¿qué es lo que la trae por aquí?- Pregunto aquel chico mientras me daba una mirada curiosa.

-Estoy buscando bayas del sueño para hacer un remedio para un amigo-

-Bueno no creo que sea posible- dijo aquel chico -Está prohibido dar las bayas del sueño a desconocidos- explico

_-Que hago tengo llevar las bayas-_ pensé preocupada.

-Pero- agrego el chico con una sonrisa -No todos los días puedo ayudar al hada de los dientes toma- el chico me entrego un pequeño saco, mire que había dentro y en el habían bayas color rojo intenso.

Sonreí a ver la bondad de aquel chico -¡Gracias! ahora Jack estará mejor- dije alegremente -¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Link- dijo Link mientras me daba una sonrisa.

-Gracias Link, me encantaría quedarme pero Jack las necesita nos vemos y gracias -Le di un abrazo a Link para luego irme volando hacia el polo.

* * *

~~Norte~~

Me encontraba volando en mi trineo en dirección hacia la Antártida allí se encontraba fácilmente los cristales de hielo, Aterrice el trineo en una fina capa de hielo que cubría todo.

Baje del trineo acompañado de una pala y comencé a cavar lo más rápido que pude mientras más rápido mejor.

Dure al menos unas dos horas cavando hasta que la pala choco con algo, me puse a escavar con mis manos hasta que encontré un gran cristal hecho de hielo solido de color azul claro que me recordó al color de ojos de Jack.

Desenterré el resto del cristal para luego subirlo al trineo, volé un rato en el trineo para luego sacar una esfera de cristal, le dije donde quería ir y luego la lance y mágicamente apareció un portar hacia el polo norte.

* * *

~~Bunny~~

Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía tenía que llegar a la selva ahí es donde se encontraba Serafina, ella podría darme una rosa salvaje que traería a mi querido Jack de regreso.

Cuando llegue al centro de la selva me encontré una gran casa hecha de árboles, plantas y musgo.

Entre en la casa pero no pude ver a Serafina por ningún lado –¡Serafina! ¡Serafina!- grite mientras comenzaba a buscarla.

-¿Porque tanto escándalo?- Pregunto una chica de 22 años llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo y su cabello era largo lo llevaba suelto y era de color verde intenso -Bunny ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Serafina necesito tu ayuda, me puedes dar una rosa salvaje- dije rápidamente.

-Bunny cálmate ¿qué pasa?- Serafina trato de calmarme pero no me podía calmar faltaba poco para que Jack volviera a la normalidad.

Sabía que Serafina no se conformaría con una simple respuesta así que le conté todo lo que había pasado.

-Ya veo Bunny- dijo ella calmadamente -Con mucho gusto te daré una rosa salvaje- Serafina comenzó a mover sus manos y de la tierra salió un tallo, el tallo comenzó a crecer hasta que se convirtió en una hermosa rosa color morado oscuro, ella arranco la rosa de tallo y me la entrego.

-Gracias Serafina de debo una – dije mientras tomaba la rosa.

Serafina sonrió levemente -No hay problema Bunny será mejor que lleves esa rosa rápido-

-Una vez más gracias Serafina- Agradecí por última vez para luego crear un túnel que me llevara rumbo al polo norte.


	7. Estaremos juntos un día?

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Cuando llegue al polo pude encontrar a Dientes y Meme, Dientes volaba por la habitación y les daba órdenes a sus hadas y Meme se encontraba sentado.

-¿Encontraron los materiales?- Pregunte mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-Yo encontré las bayas y ¿tu Meme?- Pregunte Dientes.

Meme sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza y enseñaba el frasco con el rayo del sol, el dibujo a un árbol de navidad y puso un signo de interrogatorio.

-No lo sé, dónde propia estar Norte- dijo Dientes con preocupación.

-Tranquila Dientes conociéndolo se distrajo con los cristales- Trate de calmar a Dientes aunque yo también estaba preocupado que paso si Pitch se enteró de nuestros planes y atrapo a Norte.

-¿Porque tan preocupados?- Pregunto Norte mientras entraba a la habitación y se acercaba a Dientes.

-¡Tonto! me tenías preocupada - dijo Dientes para después darle un gran abrazo.

-Lo siento, dure desenterrando el cristal- Dijo culpable Norte por haber preocupado a los demás.

-Así que...- dije interrumpiendo la escena de amor -Ya tenemos los materiales debemos hacer el antídoto para Jack-

Norte y Dientes terminaron su abrazo para mirarme -Venga por aquí- Dijo Norte para salir de la habitación nosotros los seguimos hasta que llegaron a la cocina.

-Eh... Norte ¿qué hacemos en tu cocina?- Pregunte mientras caminaba por la cocina-

-Hable con los yetis antes de salir para que prepararan todo para nuestra llegada- Respondió Norte mientras caminaba hacia un enorme cardero (como el de las brujas) que tenía un extraño líquido color verde oscuro.

-¿Qué es eso? Norte - Pregunto Dientes mientras señalaba el líquido de cardero.

-Es un líquido especial hombre de la luna dijo que con esto y los materiales podremos haber el antídoto para Jack- respondió Norte.

-Ya veo- Dijo Dientes mientras sacaba las bayas, Meme el rayo del sol, Norte el cristal y yo la flor salvaje.

-Bien comencemos- dijo Norte -Meme vas primero-

Meme puso el rayo del sol en el cardero mientras que Norte lo comenzaba a mesclar usando una cuchara ( muy grande) el líquido, este comenzó a cambiar de color verde oscuro a marón.

-Te toca Dientes- dijo Norte mientras seguía mezclando, Dientes se acercó al cardero mientras tiraba las bayas el líquido comenzó a burbujear y cambio de nuevo de color de marón a rojo.

Norte cogió el cristal y lo tiro en el cardero pero esta vez no cambio de color.

Me acerque sabiendo que me tocaba y me acerque al cardero tenía la flor en mis manos y deseando que todo saliera bien la lace al cardero.

El cardero comenzó a burbujear mientras salía mucho humo después de que el humo se disipo todos vieron que el líquido se tornaba rosa claro.

-¡Ya está!- Dijo Norte feliz, Dientes comenzó a sonreír, Meme dibujo una cara alegre y yo solo sonreí.

-Norte hombre de la luna te dijo como es que Jack debe tomar eso- dijo Dientes curiosa

-Hombre de la luna dijo que Jack se lo puede beber pero como Jack muy salvajes dudo mucho que se lo beba sin pelear así que se lo inyectaremos- Norte comenzó a caminar hacia los yetis y les dijo algo en ruso.

-Todo estará listo para cuando partamos mientras tanto descansemos lo vamos a necesitar mañana, todos están invitados a quedarse si gustan-

Todos accedimos a quedarnos a dormir en el polo, Dientes y Norte dormían juntos mientras que Meme dormía en una de las muchas habitaciones.

Mientras que yo estaba en la esquina favorita de Jack mientras miraba como algo de luz de luna entraba por la ventana parecía como si me hiciera compañía.

Mire hacia la luna deseando que este velara por la seguridad de Jack.

Sentí como se cerraban lentamente mis ojos sentí como una brisa suave acariciaba mi cabeza y pensé que por un segundo Jack estaba acariciándome la cabeza, sonreí mientras pensaba que Jack estaba a mi lado durmiendo junto a mí.

_Jack._

* * *

°° Punto de vista Pitch °°

Me encontraba paseando por mi guarida con una sonrisa, mi plan había marchado tal y como quería, tenía a Jack en mi poder y a los guardianes donde quería.

Una de mis pesadillas se acercó a mí para luego informarme sobre algo.

-¡Que!- Grite enojado -Como puede- Gruñí mientras miraba a la luna que se asomaba por una ventana -Párese que no puedes mantenerte al margen por una vez- dije con ira.

Comencé a caminar por hasta que llegue a una de las partes más oscuras de mi guarida con cada paso que daba podía escuchar gritos y gruñidos me detuve frente a una puerta de hierro para luego abrirla y rápidamente pude ver a Jack quien estaba encadenado en la pared, al verme rápidamente gruño.

Dispare algo de mi arena de pesadillas y en poco tiempo este cayo inconsciente, tome una inyección que tenía un líquido negro y se la inyecte a Jack en poco tiempo pude ver como su apariencia cambio ahora su cabello era negro y su piel no era tan pálida como antes.

Pitch sonrió más al saber que ahora los guardianes no tenían posibilidades de ganar.

-Veamos si tus queridos guardianes podrán contra esto- dije para luego salir de la celda con una sonrisa.


	8. Juntos al fin

A la mañana siguientes todos estábamos listos para enfrentarnos a Jack y poder derrotar a Pitch. Todos estábamos dispuestos a traer a Jack donde pertenecía al lado nuestro.

-Ya está todo listo podemos partir- Anuncio Norte mientras nos entregaba a cada uno 2 inyecciones.

-Recuerden si nos separamos o se encuentran con Pitch o Jack no lo enfrente ahí que enfrentarlo solo- Advertí al saber lo peligroso que era Jack en ese estado.

Todos nos fuimos en el trineo de Norte aunque a decir verdad aun odiaba ese trineo porque no me podía ir en mis túneles ni modo es mejor estar todos juntos para cuando lleguemos ahí.

* * *

°°Punto de vista Pitch °°

Me encontraba sentado en mi trono con una sonrisa en mi rostro, estaba esperando ansioso la llegada de los guardianes al fin cobraría venganza por todo lo que me han hecho.

Vi como una de mis pesadillas se acercó a mí y me dijo algo yo simplemente sonreí más.

-Parece que ya llegaron nuestros invitados, vamos a darle una cálida bienvenida- Me levante de mi trono y use las sombras para ir donde estaban mis invitados.

* * *

~~Mientras tanto~~

Los guardianes acababan de entrar en la guarida de Pitch nada había cambiado desde su última ''visita'' hacia siglos, todo seguía teniendo un aspecto tenebroso y las jaulas gigantes colgaban de techo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Dientes para envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-Tranquila Dientes no pasara nada- dijo Norte para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla mientras seguían caminando.

Todos nos guardianes se detuvieron cuando oyeron una risa tenebrosa.

-Pitch- grito Bunny -¡Sal de ahí cobarde!- Bunny miro a su alrededor y vio a Pitch salir de las sombras con una sonrisa.

-Parece que al fin llegaron mis invitados de honor-

-Pitch entréganos a Jack- dijo Dientes.

-Porque haría eso si Jack es feliz aquí- dijo Pitch fingiendo preocupación.

-Que te hace pensar que Jack no es feliz con nosotros - dijo Norte

-Vamos a ver porque será- Pitch comenzó a caminar -Sera porque fue abandonado 300 años en la oscuridad o será porque el aún tiene dudas sobre su querida familia o mejor sería porque su corazón fue hecho pesados- Agrego Pitch con una sonrisa.

-Como te enteraste- Murmure enojado.

-Fue simple digamos que cuando capture a Jack mire en sus recuerdos y vi una tierna confesión de amor pero no salió como el esperaba y huyo con el corazón roto o Bunny no tienes ni idea del miedo que tenía Jack pensado que lo odiabas así que aproveche mi oportunidad y utilice ese miedo-

-¡Bastardo!- Grite con rabia como se atrevía el a hacer eso.

-No tienes ni idea de lo bien que me la pase con Jack- Dijo Pitch con un tono dulce- Use pesadillas especiales y adivina que tú eras la causa de ellas, te lo perdiste cuando Jack despertaba llorando diciendo Lo siento, lo siento, solo repetía eso-

No aguante más oír las atrocidades que le hizo pasar Pitch a Jack usándome para hacerlo. Lance uno de mis boomerang a Pitch pero él los esquivo el comenzó a caminar en una dirección y no dude en perseguirlo.

-Bunny para- Escuche que dijo Norte cuando voltee pude ver que estaban rodeados de pesadillas, sabía que ellos se podían encargar de eso así que me fui de ahí tenía que encontrar a Jack.

* * *

Seguía persiguiendo a Pitch lo seguí hasta un lugar que parecía una cárcel. Después de un rato perdí a Pitch y decidí explorar un poco. Camine lentamente pendiente de que nada me atacara, mientras caminaba pude escuchar quejidos y gruñidos.

Los seguí hasta que me llevaron frente a una puerta de hierro lo que llamo la atención era que en los bordes de esta había escarchar, cuando tope la puerta rápidamente me di cuenta de que estaba fría. Trate de abrir la puerta y me sorprendí de que esta estaba abierta y no estaba cerrada con llave.

Entre lentamente en aquella habitación, estaba muy oscuro y no pude ver nada estaba a punto de salir cuando escuche un pequeño gruñido, rápidamente voltee y vi una pequeña sombra en una de las esquinas mirándome fijamente.

Trate de decir algo pero para cuando me había dado cuenta ya estaba tirado en el suelo y Jack estaba encima de mi tratando de herirme.

-Para Jack soy yo Bunny- dije tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Jack pero fue inútil, lentamente tome una de las inyecciones que me dio Norte y cuando estaba a punto de ponérsela a Jack algo detuvo mi mano.

-Oh no Bunny no dejare que me quites mi precioso príncipe- Dijo Pitch mientras apretaba mi muñeca fuertemente con un gruñido de dolor solté la inyección y trate de tomarla nuevamente pero Pitch la piso destruyéndola

-Bueno Jack te encargo de destruir al conejo - dijo Pitch para luego salir de la celda.

-Mierda- Murmuro en voz baja ahora solo me quedaba una inyección, no la podía desperdiciar. Uses mis patas para arrempujar a Jack no tan fuerte solo lo suficiente para que se bajara de encima de mí.

Vi como Jack gruño mientras me miraba y luego se detuvo dejo de gruñir mientras en su cara se podía ver confusión, pude ver como negó con la cabeza un par de veces como si tratara de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Aproveche la confusión de Jack y abrí la inyección y puse algo del antídoto en mi boca pero no lo trague mire a Jack y este se abalanzo sobre mi peleamos un buen rato hice mi mejor intento para no tragarme el antídoto pero Jack no me lo dejaba fácil.

Después de un rato ambos estábamos cansados yo estaba tirado en el suelo y ya estaba encima.

No me quedaban muchas fuerzas para seguir luchando con Jack así que era ahora o nunca. Actué rápido y le di un beso a Jack mientras comenzaba a pasarle el antídoto por medio del beso.

Pude ver que en los ojos de Jack habían confusión y luego simplemente se dejó llevar en el beso correspondiéndolo pude notar que se estaba tragando el antídoto pero aun después de que ya no quedo más del antídoto aún seguimos con el beso.

Después de lo que parecían años para mí, terminamos el beso por falta de aire.

Me quede mirando a Jack que tenía una mirada un tanto atontada y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, note que su cabello se volvía a poner blanco y su piel estaba recobrando su pálido natural, sus rasgos salvajes estaban desapareciendo aunque aún tenía las orejas de conejo.

Mire a Jack quien ahora trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos y no pude pensar que se veía adorable así.

-Ve a dormir compañero nada te va a pasar- dije con una sonrisa y después de decir esas palabras Jack cayo dormido sobre mi pecho, sonreí levemente para luego poner a Jack en una posición más cómoda, lentamente me levante y salí de aquella celda tenía que encontrar a los demás guadianés.

Después de caminar un rato pude regresar a la habitación donde se encontraban los demás guadianés luchando.

-Creo que perdiste Pitch- dije mientras caminaba hacia los demás guardianes.

-¡Como se atreven! – Dijo Pitch enojado – ¡A quitarme a mi príncipe de las pesadillas!- grito Pitch para luego enviar más pesadillas hacia nosotros.

Los demás tutores tanto como yo nos encontrábamos cansados por la batalla y no creo que aguantaríamos una tercera ronda, Cuando las pesadillas estuvieron a punto de llegar hacia nosotros un gran luz ilumino la habitación haciendo que las pesadillas retrocedan.

_-Corran ahora lleven a Jack a un lugar seguro_\- dijo una voz que rápidamente reconocimos era el hombre de la luna.

No necesitábamos que lo dijeran dos veces y salimos corriendo de ahí cuando llegamos a la salida nos subimos en el trineo de Norte, rápidamente Norte puso a volar el trineo mientras nos dirigíamos en dirección al polo norte.

Por primera vez en vida no me preocupo están volando en el trineo de Norte ya que mi solo seguía mirando a Jack quien estaba sentado en mi regazo y su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pecho mientras roncaba de vez en cuando.

Sentí como los demás nos miraban felizmente, estaba seguro de que esa noche podría dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que Jack estaba a salvo, sentí como mis ojos se cerraban aunque no luche para mantenerlos abiertos luchar contra Jack me dejo exhausto.

_Te encontré mi amor_


	9. Consecuencias

Cuando llegamos al polo norte fuimos recibidos por un grupo de yetis quienes rápidamente se llevaron a Jack a la enfermería nosotros también fuimos para atender las pequeñas lesiones que recibimos por la batalla.

Rato después llegaron los yetis informando que Jack estaba fuera de peligro solo tenía heridas leves pero aparte de eso nada grave ellos dijeron que ahora se encontraba durmiendo en la enfermería.

Yo estaba aliviado de escuchar que Jack estaba bien todos nos dirigimos a la enfermería para ver a Jack pero fuimos detenidos por un yeti que estaba frente a la puerta y no nos dejaba pasa.

-Déjanos pasar- dijo Norte claramente deseando ver a Jack.

Y los yetis dijeron algo en ruso.

-Norte traducción – dijo Dientes.

-Dijo que es mejor que no entremos que Jack necesita descansar - explico Norte – también dijo que la trasformación dejo Jack sin fuera y que es mejor que lo dejemos descansar-

Al escuchar eso me desanime un poco enserio quería ver a Jack pero tendría que esperar hasta mañana como los demás, Norte propuso que fuéramos a descansar todos se fueron retirando y yo me quede de ultimo mientras le daba una última mirada a la puerta de la enfermería mientras le deseaba buenos sueños a Jack.

* * *

~~A la mañana siguiente~~

Me desperté algo aturdido al principio no sabía dónde me encontraba hasta que comencé a recordar lo que paso con en la guarida Pitch y lo pasado con Jack, me levante rápidamente de la cama y salí de la habitación y llegue al cuarto del mundo donde me encontré a Dientes y a Meme hablando.

-Hola Bunny- Me saludo Dientes, mientras que Meme saludo con la mano.

-Hola- dije mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación buscando a Norte –¿Donde esta Norte?- pregunte al no verlo.

Pude ver como Meme dibujo un árbol de navidad y luego un copo de nieve.

-Ya veo así que esta con Jack- Respondí y pude ver como Meme asintió con la cabeza –Iré a ver como esta Jack- dije para luego salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegue a la enfermería había dos yetis frente a la puerta bloqueando el paso –Vengo a ver a Jack- Vi como los yetis intercambiaron miradas para luego apartarse de la puerta y dejarme entrar.

Cuando entre en la enfermería y rápidamente con la mirada en las camas la mayoría estaban vacías pero la que atrajo mi atención era una que estaba al lado de la ventana me acerque y puede ver a Jack durmiendo en la cama.

Cuando lo vi en esa cama sano y salvo casi quería llorar de felicidad, me detuve a ver detenidamente a Jack. La piel de Jack estaba tan pálida como nieve recién caída, su cabello se movía débilmente con la suave brilla que entraba por la ventana, sus perfectos labios color rojo cereza.

Sin duda era la escena más bella que había visto en toda mi vida y créame yo he vivido bastante, me podría haber quedado contemplando a Jack el día entero y no me quejaría ni un segundo.

-Bunny no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo Norte mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-Vine a ver cómo sigue Jack- dije mientras me sentaba en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Jack y tomaba su mano.

Pude ver como Norte me dio una pequeña sonrisa para luego comenzar a leer una libreta -Bueno los yetis me dijeron que puede despertar en poco tiempo si quieres esperar-

-Me quedare aquí hasta que despierte- dije para luego apretar un poco la mando de Jack para que el supiera que estaba junto a él.

-De acuerdo llámame si necesitas algo- dijo Norte para luego salir de la enfermería dejándome solo con Jack.

Me quede mirando a Jack por un rato –Despierta pronto Jack- murmure mientras apretaba un poco su mano.

Ahora solo podía pensar en Jack sus ojos, su sonrisa, su bella voz y aquellos labios que solo tuve la oportunidad de probar una sola vez.

Lentamente me comencé a acercar a Jack y lo bese trate de trasmitir todo mi amor en aquel beso cuando acabe el beso me quede mirando a Jack.

-Uh...- Escuche un pequeño gemido que vino por parte de Jack y me puse en alerta.

-¡Norte!, ¡Norte ven pronto Jack va a despertar!- dije y en cuestión de segundo vino Norte acompañado por Dientes y Meme.

Pude ver como los ojos de Jack se abrieron y me sentí tan feliz al ver esos ojos que me volvían loco, vi cómo se comenzó a estrujar los ojos y se veía muy tierno haciendo eso.

Vi como Jack se sentó en la cama mientras nos miraba aunque el parecía algo ¿confundido?

-¿Hola?- dijo Jack en voz baja mientras que sus orejas de conejo se movían ligeramente.

-Oh que tierno- Dientes con ternura al ver a Jack con esas orejas de conejo.

-Puedo hacerles una pregunta...- dijo indeciso Jack.

-Claro Jack que quieres preguntarnos - dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

Vi como Jack duro unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Me sorprendí al escuchar eso y sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, la expresión que tenía Jack no me ayudo a calmarme la cara de Jack reflejo puro miedo.

-¿Quién soy?-


	10. Un nuevo comienzo

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_

_-¿Quién soy?-_

No podía creer que solo dos preguntas podrían hacer que mi mundo se fuera a bajo, Jack no me recordaba eso me partió el corazón aunque yo no era el único dolido, Dientes lloraba en silencio, Norte tenía una mirada triste y Meme se mantuvo en silencio con una mirada triste.

* * *

Punto de vista Jack

-Lo siento- dije en voz baja mientras apretaba un poco la sabana sabía que aquellas preguntas les habían hecho daño a ellos.

Aquel hombre vestido de rojo se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos en el cuarto –Esta bien Jack aclararemos todas tus dudas pero eso será mañana tienes que descansar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de eso todos se despidieron de mí y me dejaron solo en la habitación, apoye mi cabeza contra la almohada mientras miraba fijamente el techo me quede mirando el techo por varios minutos pero no podía dormir.

Con un suspiro me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación comencé a vagar sin rumbo hasta que llegue a una gran habitación hay vi a todas las personas que estaban conmigo en la habitación pero nadie pareció percatarse de mi presencia ya que todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?- dije en voz baja pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de todos.

-Jack hijo mío ven pasa- dijo aquel hombre vestido de rojo con una sonrisa, entre lentamente en la habitación mí me detuve cerca de aquel hombre pude ver como el me indico que me sentara en una silla y eso hice.

-Jack que pasa ¿no puedes dormir?- Pregunto aquella mujer cubierta de plumas de hermosos colores.

-No tengo sueño- Respondí.

-Bueno como no puedes dormir creo que será mejor aclarar tus dudas- Dijo el hombre vestido de rojo.

-¿Quién soy?- Esa fue la primera pregunta que paso por mi cabeza.

-Tu eres Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno y un Guardián como nosotros- Respondió aquel hombre.

-¿Que es un Guardián?- Pregunte curioso.

-Nosotros los guardianes nos encargamos de proteger a todos los niños del mundo nos encargamos de cuidar sus sueños, sus creencias, sus recuerdos, sus esperanzas y su alegría- Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

Me quede sorprendido al escuchar eso sonaba asombroso -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunte era raro hablar con ellos y no saber ni sus nombres.

-Déjame presentarnos- Dijo el hombre de rojo mientras se señalaba -Yo soy Norte pero todos me conocen como Santa claus o papa noe yo me encargo de llevar regalos a los niños buenos del mundo- Dijo Norte con orgullo mientras caminar en dirección a la mujer.

-Ella es Dientes pero todos la conocen como el hada de los dientes ella se encarga de recolectar los dientes de los niños conservando sus recuerdos para dárselos en momentos necesarios- dijo Norte y Dientes me dio una leve sonrisa mientras me saludaba con la mano.

Norte camino en dirección a un pequeño hombre hecho de arena dorada -Este es Meme pero todos lo conocen como el hombre arena él se encarga de llevar buenos sueños a los niños y niñas de todo el mundo-

Vi como Norte se acercó a un ¿conejo? Que estaba en una esquina con un aura un tanto deprimida.

-Él es…- Pero antes de que Norte pudiera decirme quien era aquel conejo se levantó de la esquina.

-Hola me llamo E. Aster Bunnymund pero puedes llamarme Bunny soy el guardián de la esperanza- Dijo Bunny mientras se ponía de rodillas y tomaba mi mano para luego darle un ligero beso causando que me sonrojara.

Pude escuchar un ligero jadeo en la habitación y pude ver como Norte desenvaino una espada y Dientes y Meme lo estaban sosteniendo.

-E... en... cantado de... conocerte- dije tartamudeando –¿_Porque estoy tartamudeando?-_ Pensé mientras sentía como mi corazón latía -Soy Jack Frost-

-Encantado Jack - dijo Bunny para después darme una bella sonrisa -Dime Jack acabas de despertar porque no comemos- Asentí con la cabeza porque dudaba enserio poder decir palabra alguna sin tartamudear y con eso Bunny y yo salimos de aquella habitación.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Dientes °°

Pude ver como Jack y Bunny salieron de la habitación y sonreí para luego dejar de detener a Norte.

-¡Porque me detuviste!- Dijo Norte claramente enojado.

-Quería ver cómo se comporta Jack cerca de Bunny- dije para luego caminar hacia la cocina me oculte detrás de la puerta junto a Norte y Meme mientras mirábamos a Jack y Bunny.

Bunny se encontraba frente a la estufa cocinando algo mientras que Jack estaba sentado en el comedor mirando a Bunny. En pocos minutos Bunny acabo de cocinar y se dirigió al comedor donde dejo un plato con panqueques delante de Jack.

-Gracias- dijo Jack para luego comenzar a comer Bunny volvió a la nevera y luego volvió con un vaso de leche.

-Lo siento por la leche era lo único que había- dijo Bunny para luego sentarse al lado de Jack.

Pude ver como Jack negó con las manos –No pasa nada además me trajiste un desayuno delicioso- dijo para luego sonreír dejando esos dientes tan blancos expuesto y sentí que casi me derretía.

-Dientes concéntrate- dijo Norte sacándome de mis pensamientos.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Después del desayuno pude ver como Jack bostezo ligeramente mientras sus orejas de conejo caían débilmente y el trataba de no dormirse, no pude evitar pensar que se veía adorable.

-Ven compañero es hora de dormir- dije para luego cargar estilo nupcial pude ver como Jack apoyo sus cabeza en mi pecho mientras iba caminando por los pasillos baje la mirada y vi a Jack quien tenía una ligera sonrisa pude ver como sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y en poco tiempo pude escuchar ligeros ronquidos.

Cuando llegue a la habitación con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta y entre puse a Jack lentamente en su cama y lo cubrí con las sabanas. Cuando vi a Jack dormido hoy tan tranquilo sin preocupación alguna, me incline y le di a Jack un beso en la frente y le revolví el cabello con mucho cariño después de eso camine hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrí me encontré con Dientes, Norte y Meme pegados a la puerta tratando de escuchar que pasaba.

Vi como Meme me saludo y luego envió algo de arena del sueño hacia Jack. Después de eso todos salimos de la habitación para dejar a Jack dormir en paz.

-Bunny porque el cambio de humor- dijo Norte mientras tomaba ponche.

-Porque quizás esta es una oportunidad - respondí con una sonrisa.

Vi como Meme creo varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Meme tiene razón ¿a qué te refieres Bunny?- pregunto Diente.

-Quizás esta sea la oportunidad para darle a Jack la vida que nunca tuvo- Dije con una sonrisa -Jack será feliz con una familia, esta vez desde el principio el no estará solo por tanto tiempo-

Pude ver como Norte sonrió -Muy bien vamos a darle la vida que Jack siempre quiso-

Todos sonreían alegremente sin saber que su paz no duraría para siempre.


	11. Problemas en el paraíso

°° Punto de vista normal °°

Jack estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto disfrutando del lindo sueño que le dio Meme aunque Jack no lo sabía lentamente en la esquina de la habitación una figura siniestra estaba viéndolo con grandes ojos amarillos mientras que una sonrisa brillaba en la oscuridad.

* * *

°°Punto de vista Pitch°°

Salí de las sombras para ver a Jack dormir pacíficamente en la cama –Enserio creen que pueden quitarme a mi príncipe sin que yo haga nada- dije para luego ver la imagen que se formaba con la arena del sueño encima de la cabeza de Jack en esta se podía ver a Jack y a Bunny sonriendo.

-Párese que mi príncipe tiene un pretendiente- dije con una sonrisa -Que lastima que es el conejo- Toque ligeramente la arena dorada que en poco tiempo se fue tiñendo de negro pude ver como Jack se movía en la cama tratando de librarse de mi pesadilla.

Con una sonrisa le di una última mirada a Jack antes de desaparecer tenía que crear un nuevo plan por ahora los guardianes pueden disfrutar de Jack mientras que puedan.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

_Estaba oscuro corría mientras sentía como algo me perseguía tenía que huir de ahí lo más rápido posible vi algunas figuras tumbadas en el suelo y cuando me acerque me olvide completamente de que huía estaba Norte, Dientes, Meme y Bunny tirados en el suelo sangrando y sin moverse._

_-No...- dije mientras sentía como lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas escuche un gemido de dolor._

_Voltee y vi como Bunny abrió los ojos y sin dudarlo corrí hacia él._

_-Bunny estarás bien- dije mientras mantenía presión sobre su herida –No te duermas Bunny me oyes no te duermas- dije con desesperación al ver como Bunny cerraba lentamente los ojos._

_-Mira detrás de ti- Murmuro Bunny para luego cerrar los ojos de dejar de moverse._

_-Detrás de mí- murmure para luego voltear y ver como algo negro de ojos dorados se abalanzó sobre mí._

Cuando abrí los ojos grite con terror recordando lo que había pasado me levante de la cama y me corrí hacia una esquina de la habitación, me abrace a mí mismo mientras trataba de calmar mis pensamientos y mi respiración.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Me encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que escuche un grito rápidamente me salte de la cama y salí de la habitación rumbo hacia aquel grito para mi sorpresa me llevo directamente a la enfermería entre rápidamente sin dudarlo ni un segundo y busque cualquier tipo de amenaza en la habitación.

Cuando vi que no había ningún tipo de amenaza mire hacia la cama y no encontré a Jack en ella, rápidamente pude sentir el miedo crecer en mi interior al no ver a Jack en la cama.

Estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico cuando escuche unos ligeros sollozos provenientes de una esquina cuando mire con más atención pude ver a Jack sentado en esa esquina con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas.

Me acerque lentamente –Jack- dije en voz suave para calmarlo -¿Estas bien?- pregunte aunque era obvio que él no estaba bien.

Me sorprendí un poco al ver como Jack me abrazo fuertemente, sentí como se mojaba un poco mi pelaje suspire un poco para luego abrazar a Jack mientras le decía cosas tranquilizadoras al oído.

En poco tiempo Jack se calmó y se apartó un poco de mí.

-Gracias- dijo Jack mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrima.

-No hay de que- dije en voz baja, me levante del suelo y poco después ayude a Jack a levantarse, ambos caminamos hacia la cama y nos sentamos para poder hablar mejor –¿Que paso compañero?- pregunte quería saber cuál había sido la razón por la cual Jack estaba así.

Vi como Jack bajo un poco la cabeza y pude ver como algo de escarcha comenzó a crearse por sus mejillas acompañadas de un color ligeramente morado –Tuve una pesadilla-

Al escuchar eso me puse en alerta y busque con la mirada en cada esquina de la habitación en busca de Pitch al no encontrar rastro alguno de Pitch me relaje un poco.

-¿Bunny pasa algo?- Pregunto Jack mientras me miraba con algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-No pasa nada Jack- le respondí con una sonrisa -Vuelve a dormir-

Pude ver como Jack iba a protestar pero en vez de eso bostezo un poco me levante de la cama y Jack se acostó le ayude a arroparse y en solo cuestión de segundos pude ver como Jack se durmió.

Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con los demás guardianes menos Meme ya que este se encontraba repartiendo sueños a los niños.

Todos nos fuimos al cuarto del mundo donde las preocupaciones se hicieron más claras.

-Creen que debamos decirle a Jack- dijo Dientes preocupada.

-No hace falta Dientes solo tenemos que mantener a Pitch alejado de Jack- dijo Norte.

-Pero hasta cuándo será Norte- Proteste rápidamente - Todos sabemos que Pitch no se rendirá fácilmente.

-Bunny tiene razón Norte no importa cuánto tratemos de alejar a Pitch de Jack el siempre encontrara una forma de llegar a el - Dijo Diente.

-¡Entonces lo detendremos!- Exclamo Norte – Jack es miembro de nuestra familia y nadie se mete con nuestra familia-

Tras el breve discurso de Norte nuestros ánimos se levantaron pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparme _–¿Porque tengo la sensación de que algo saldrá mal?- _


	12. Bienvenido a casa

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Nos encontrábamos todos a excepción de Jack reunidos en el cuarto del mundo charlando sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿Que haremos?- Pregunto Dientes preocupada.

-Acordamos que mantendríamos alejado a Pitch de Jack- dijo Norte.

-Norte sabes perfectamente que eso no es posible, Pitch encontrara la forma de ponerse en contacto con Jack tarde o temprano- Protesto Diente.

-A menos que...- dije pensando en voz alta.

-A menos que, que Bunny -Dijo Norte mientras me miraba.

-Esta sonara una idea loca pero qué tal si escondemos a Jack-

-¿Esconder a Jack?- Dijeron Norte y Diente al mismo tiempo mientras vi como Meme creaba un signo de pregunta.

-Si escondemos a Jack, Pitch no lo podrá encontrar y no lo volverá a usar en sus planes- Respondí.

-¡Tienes razón!- dijo Dientes alegremente mientras volaba un poco.

-¿Pero dónde lo ocultaremos?- Pregunto Norte

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras todos pensábamos en posibles lugares donde ocultar a Jack.

-Meme tiene una idea- dijo Dientes llamando mi atención.

Pude ver como Meme comenzó a crear un copo de nieve junto a un huevo de pascua.

-¿Estas proponiendo que Jack se quede conmigo?- Dije extrañado porque Meme propusiera algo así.

En ese momento sentí que todo mi pelaje se ponía de puntas, voltee y vi como Norte me miraba con un aura asesina rodeándolo.

-Estas proponiendo que Jack se quede con el- dijo Norte.

-Dientes haz algo- dije usando a Dientes como escudo humano.

En ese momento vi como Dientes me sonrió dulcemente para luego mirar a Norte y darle una mirada que mataría hasta a Pitch.

-Muy bien explica- Dijo Norte muy calmado.

Pude ver como Meme dibujo un copo de nieve junto a un huevo de pascuas luego dibujo una pesadilla que comenzó a correr hacia el copo de nieve y el huevo de pascua pero se destruyó antes de llegar a ellos otra y otra pesadilla atacaron pero fueron destruidas como si hubiera un campo invisible alrededor de aquellas figuras.

-Eso es el campo- dije sorprendido.

Vi como Norte y Dientes intercambiaron miradas –¿A qué te refieres con el campo?-

-Se me había olvidado por completo- dije golpeándome mentalmente por olvidar algo tan importante -En la edad oscura cuando teníamos que pelear contra Pitch un día Pitch ataco mi madriguera yo estaba trabajando en ese entonces en un campo que pudiera expulsar las pesadillas y funciono-

-Pero ¿no hay riesgo de en entren?- Pregunto Dientes.

-Es técnicamente imposible que entren cuando se activa el campo ninguna pesadilla o Pitch puede entrar pero los que no tengan arena de pesadilla pueden entrar y salir normalmente como si el campo no estuviera hay- Explique con orgullo.

-Tal vez Meme tenga razón- dijo Norte algo pensativo.

-Bien esta todo arreglado Jack se ira a vivir con Bunny- dijo Dientes mientras volaba –Iré a decirle a Jack- dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

-Bueno iré a arreglar la madriguera para Jack nos vemos- dije pero fui detenido por Norte que me sonreía muy dulcemente.

-Pensabas que te dejaría ir con Jack así de fácil- dijo Norte mientras se ponía serio - Bunny que te párese si tú y yo tenemos una linda charla-

Mire hacia donde estaba Meme y pude ver que se fue corriendo –_Ahí va mi oportunidad de vida- _pensé.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Dientes me había dado la noticia de que estaría viviendo temporalmente en la casa de Bunny y no pude evitar emocionarme un poco ante la idea.

Comencé a empacar algo de ropa mientras Dientes me contaba cómo era el Warrer con cada cosa que me decía Dientes mi interés creció más y más enserio podía existir un lugar tan lindo.

Después de un rato ya estaba listo estaba a punto de salir de la habitación hasta que me devolví hacia la mesita de noche y tome lo que parecía ser un bastón partido en dos, no sabía porque pero cuando lo tenía en la mano sentía una extraña sensación en mi pecho.

Después de eso salí de la habitación y me encontré con Bunny que me esperaba.

-Todo listo compañero- Dijo Bunny mientras golpeaba el suelo ligeramente con su pata para abrir un agujero.

-¡Sí!- dije con emoción quería conocer ese lugar tan esplendido del que dientes me estaba hablando. Antes de irme le di un gran abrazo a Dientes y Norte y luego me despedí de Meme.

-Nos vemos- dije para luego arrojarme.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Vi como Jack se lanzó y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo una mano en mi hombro me detuvo cuando voltee pude ver a Norte con una sonrisa.

-Que no se te olvide que lo que hablamos- dijo el para luego explotarse los dedos.

Asentí rápidamente para luego lanzarme cuando llegue pude ver a Jack que estaba sorprendido el me miro y trato de decir algo pero parece que se quedó sin palabras.

-Bienvenido a casa Jack- Dije para luego darle una sonrisa.


	13. Bienvenido a casa parte: 2

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Por donde quiera que miraba todo estaba repleto de césped, plantas, árboles y muchas flores, era una vista realmente hermosa los rayos del sol le estaban dando al césped y a las flores haciendo que sobresalga su color haciendo se vea realmente hermoso.

-Vamos Jack ahí que desempacar- dijo Bunny. Yo asentí para luego seguir a Bunny.

Caminamos por unos minutos hasta que llegamos a una pequeña casa hecha de madera Bunny entro y yo seguí, Bunny se detuvo en una puerta y me indico que la abriera.

Sin dudarlo la abrí y entre las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro y también tenía diseños de copos de nieve, tenía una cama, una mesa de noche al lado, un gran almario y otra puerta que conducía a un baño.

-Gracias Bunny- dije para luego abrazar a Bunny, sentí como Bunny correspondió mi abrazo duramos así un rato, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho me separe de Bunny algo avergonzado por mi reacción.

-Bueno te dejare desempacar si necesitas algo llámame- dijo Bunny para luego salir de la habitación.

Comencé a desempacar mientras seguía pensando en lo ocurrido hace un minuto ese abrazo se sintió tan natural como si ya lo había hecho antes…

-Bien ya acabe- dije mientras cerraba el almario me senté en la cama por un minuto _–Me pregunto si Bunny necesita ayuda con algo- _pensé para luego levantarme de la cama.

Camine hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de llegar sentí una ola de mareo me apoye de la pared mientras sentía como mi respiración se hacía más pesada estaba a punto de llamar a Bunny cuando sentí otra ola de mareo, sentí que mis rodillas se podían débil y caí al suelo poco a poco sentí que mi visión se oscurecía.

-Bun…-

* * *

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Seguí caminando hacia la parte más alejada del Warrer después de caminar un rato me llegue hacia un pequeño lago camine por el agua hasta llegar delante de un pedestal que tenía la forma de mi pata.

Puse mi pata sobre el pedestal y poco después una luz comenzó a emanar de aquel pedestal poco a poco la luz disminuyo y supe que mi trabajo se había completado.

Volví hacia la madriguera y me quede afuera pintando huevos de pascuas.

-¿Jack abra terminado de desempacar?- dije mientras miraba al pequeño huevo de pascua que tenía en mi mano que se movió un poco –Tienes razón debo darle algo de espacio- dije para luego seguir pintando.

Después de varias horas de pintar huevos de pascuas me encontraba aburrido Jack no me había llamado por si necesita algo.

_-El necesita espacio-_ pensé pero cuanto espacio necesita Jack _-Ahora que lo pienso Jack no ha comido nada el día de hoy-_

Entre a la casa y fui hacia la cocina para prepararle el almuerzo a Jack, después de terminar fui hacia el cuarto de Jack tope a la puerta pero recibí respuesta alguna _–Que raro- _volví a tocar la puerta pero Jack no contesto.

-Debe estar durmiendo- Murmure para luego irme cuando estaba a punto de irme escuche un pequeño quejido proveniente de la habitación.

-Jack ¿estás bien?- Pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta _–Al diablo con el espacio personal- _pensé para luego patear la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe.

Entre en la habitación pero no pude ver nada porque estaba muy oscuro camine despacio por el cuarto hasta que tropecé con algo mire hacia el suelo y se me helo la sangre cuando vi a Jack inconsciente en el suelo.

Rápidamente comencé a sacudir a Jack –¡Jack! Reacciona compañero- dije pero no obtuve respuesta en ese momento pase al plan B y golpee ligeramente a Jack en la cara algo que note rápidamente era que Jack estaba muy caliente.

Apoye mi pate en su frente y confirme que tenía fiebre.

-Maldición Jack como agarraste esta fiebre- Murmure para luego cargar a Jack y dejarlo en la cama, rápidamente corrí al baño y busque una cubeta con agua fría y una toalla.

Remoje la toalla en el agua y luego le quite el exceso de agua para luego apoyar la toalla en la frente de Jack. Cuando la toalla hizo contacto con la piel de Jack pude ver que este se estremeció un poco para luego dar un suspiro de alivio.

Sonreí un poco al saber que la toalla mojada estaba ayudando a Jack.

Me puse a pensar que podía haber provocado aquel cambio tan drástico en Jack y me puse a recordar algo que había dicho Pitch.

_-Saben lo que pasa si mezclan ADN de pooka salvaje, algo de pesadillas y un espíritu del invierno- _Al recordar eso apreté un poco los puños pero al menos ya sabía que había ocasionado ese cambio en Jack cuando active el campo aun debían haber quedado algunas pesadillas dentro del cuerpo de Jack el campo debió haberlas destruido dejando a Jack en ese estado.

-Tranquilo Jack te pondrás bien- Prometí para luego acariciar lentamente la cabeza de Jack, pude ver como Jack sonrió un poco y yo seguí acariciándole la cabeza deseando que se pusiera mejor.


	14. Un día de enfermo

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Suspire en derrota al ver que Jack no había mejorado mucho en varias horas su fiebre seguía ahora más alta, comenzó a toser mucho y estaba sudando demasiado tanto que tuve que dejarlo en ropa interior y con solo una camisa blanca.

Me estaba quedando sin opciones no sabía que hacer nunca había cuidado a alguien enfermo antes yo ni ninguno de los otros guardianes nos habíamos enfermado antes.

Quite la toalla que descansaba en la frente de Jack y apoye mi pata para comprobar su temperatura, suspire nuevamente al ver que la fiebre se estaba poniendo peor.

Me levante de la silla y tome el barde de agua ahora vacío y camine hacia el baño, llene el barde con agua fría y volví a la habitación solo para ver a Jack quejándose del dolor en voz baja.

Sumergí la toalla en el agua fría, quite el exceso y la puse sobre la frente de Jack.

Quería pedir consejos a los demás guardianes pero tenía la sensación de que no acabaría bien.

* * *

_~~Imaginación~~_

°°Norte°°

_-Norte necesito ayuda Jack está enfermo y no sé qué hacer- Dije para luego caminar hacia Norte que se encontraba sentado en una silla de su oficina afilando una de sus espadas._

_-Así que te dejo a mi hijo por un día ya está enfermo- Dijo Norte con voz peligrosa para luego levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia mí -Ya sé que necesita Jack para sanar- dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su espada -¡Un lindo abrigo de conejo!-_

_~~Fin~~_

* * *

Sentí como un escalofrío paso por mi espalda al imaginar eso, negué rápidamente con la cabeza tratando de votar esa idea de mi cabeza, definitivamente no le pediría ayuda a Norte ahora solo me quedaba pedirle consejos a Dientes o a Meme.

* * *

_~~Imaginación~~_

°° Dientes °°

_Llegue al palacio de Dientes que ahora estaba inusualmente callado y muy tranquilo-¿Hola?- dije mientras seguía caminando dure un rato caminando hasta que me topé con Dientes –Dientes necesito tu ayuda Jack esta enfermo- _

_-¡Que!- dijo ella sorprendida -Jack está enfermo- Dijo Dientes para después comenzar a buscar algo entre algunos cajones ella tiro algo en el aire y una de sus hadas lo atrapo rápidamente. _

_-Dientes ¿que buscas?- Pregunte con curiosidad mientras la veía revolviendo algunos cajones. _

_-Busco algo de medicina para Jack- Dijo ella en voz alta para luego buscar en otro cajo -Jack debe descansar mucho- Respondió en voz alta mientras que sus hadas chillaban mientras hablaban entre sí._

_Yo me tape las orejas al notar la enorme cantidad de ruido la verdad es que no me podía imaginar a Jack descansando con todo este escándalo._

_~~Fin~~_

* * *

Suspire sabiendo que no podía pedir ayuda a Dientes además conociendo a Dientes ella sin querer diría que Jack está enfermo y eso me traería problemas con Norte ahora al único que podía pedir ayuda es a Meme.

* * *

_~~Imaginación~~_

_°° Meme °°_

_Estaba corriendo para alcanzar a Meme no lo podía perder esta vez, no era nada fácil encontrar a Meme ya que él iba de aquí a haya repartiendo sueños a los niños del mundo._

_-Meme por fin te encuentro- dije mientras recuperaba el aliento -Te he estado buscando por horas necesito un consejo Jack está enfermo-_

_Meme comenzó a crear muchas imágenes demasiado rápido como para descifrar lo que decían después de un minuto para procesar todos los símbolos entendí que quería decir._

_-Estas diciendo que yo soy el responsable- dije ofendido aunque de desierto modo yo tuve la culpa._

_Meme me dio una mirada de enojo mesclada con esa mirada asesina que me da Norte para luego dibujar varios símbolos y por ultimo vi como Meme chocaba un puño contra su palma. _

_Rápidamente entendí que Meme quiso decir que si lastimaba a Jack lo iba a pagar caro._

_~~Fin~~_

* * *

Suspire nuevamente sabiendo que no lograría nada pidiéndoles ayuda a los demás.

Vagamente comencé a recordar cuando estaba en mi planeta de origen cuando a los pequeños kit se enfermaban les daban plantas medicinales y sanaban rápidamente.

Aunque no sabía si esas plantas medicinales iban a funcionar con Jack ya que solo funcionaban con los pooka.

_-Bueno Jack es medio pooka-_ Pensé para luego dirigirme hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comida para acompañar a la medicina.

Después de un rato volví a la habitación con algo de sopa, jugo y la medicina todo en una bandeja, deje la bandeja en la mesita de noche para luego mover un poco a Jack.

-Vamos compañero te traje algo para que mejores – Dije con voz suave mientras seguía moviendo un poco a Jack.

Vi como Jack abrió lentamente los ojos, vi como trato de sentarse pero no pudo y rápidamente lo ayude a sentarse.

Le di la sopa a Jack y después la medicina y en solo cuestión de segundos él se había dormido nuevamente.

Sonreí al saber que Jack pronto se iba a poner bien, bostece un poco y me estruje los ojos pero me negué a dormir hasta que Jack se encontrara bien lentamente sentí que mis parpados se ponían pesados y todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

~~A la mañana siguiente~~

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Abrí lentamente los ojos al principio todo estaba borroso pero luego mi vista se aclaró me senté y mire a mi alrededor y rápidamente reconocí donde estaba.

Sentí un leve peso en mis rodillas y vi hacia ellas rápidamente pude a ver a Bunny dormido profundamente en ellas, sonreí un poco para luego acariciarle las orejas a Bunny causando que el ronroneara.

Un rato después me sorprendí cuando Bunny se levantó de golpe y puso su pata en mi frente –Hola- dije con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que estas bien- dijo Bunny con mucho alivio.

-Lo siento hice que te preocuparas- dije muy apenado por causarle tantas molestias a Bunny.

En vez de darme una respuesta Bunny simplemente me acaricio la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa.

-Está bien Jack eso es lo que importa - dijo Bunny con voz suave –Lo único que me importa que estas bien-

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno será mejor que busque algo de medicina no quiero que vuelvas a enfermar- dijo Bunny para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

-Bunny- escuche como Jack me llamo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Voltee y vi a Jack sentado en la cama con una sonrisa angelical mientras sus orejas estaban completamente bajadas, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana iluminando el cuarto haciendo que Jack pareciera un ángel.

Yo simplemente sonreí para luego salir de la habitación y buscar la medicina, cuando volví le di la medicina a Jack y pude ver como Jack hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Sabe horrible- Dijo Jack mientras sacaba la lengua.

Sonreí antes él comportamiento infantil de Jack pero esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de él.

-Eso te ayu... ayu... – No pude completar la frase porque empecé a estornudar, cuando acabe de estornudar vi a Jack que me daba una mirada divertida, Jack me sentó en la cama y luego me recostó en ella.

-Bueno párese que esta vez te tendré que cuidarte yo- dijo Jack con voz suave.

Yo iba a protestar pero cuando vi la sonrisa de Jack sabía que no podía protestar ya que Jack ganaría de todas formas.


	15. Se acerca pascua

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Pasaron algunos días para que me pudiera recuperar de aquel resfriado que había cogido de la nada aunque no me queje ya que Jack estuvo todos esos días cuidándome y permaneciendo a mi lado todo el tiempo.

Después de mi recuperación Jack y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntos intercambiábamos unas sonrisas y algunas risas de vez en cuando incluso descubrí que Jack tiene talento para pintar huevos de pascuas.

-Bunny ¿cuándo es pascuas?- pregunto Jack mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-En una semana- respondí -¿Porque compañero?- Pregunte mientras desviaba la mirada y miraba a Jack.

Vi como Jack comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras se balanceaba un poco y algo de nervios se mostraba en su cara –Bueno me preguntaba- murmuro mirando hacia el suelo –Puedo ayudarte con pascuas-

Me sorprendí un poco al escuchar eso y comencé a tener un Déjà vu de como Jack vino hace unos meses atrás a preguntarme lo mismo y no pude evitar reír un poco al notar que se repetía la historia.

-¡Porque te ríes!- dijo Jack enojado.

-Lo siento- dije entre risas –Es solo que ya me lo habías preguntado antes- dije sin pensar.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Jack con duda.

-Si- respondí con una sonrisa –Hace algunos meses viniste aquí y me preguntaste lo mismo, tú y yo pintamos todos los huevos de pascua de este año-

-¿Y porque pintas más?- Pregunto Jack.

-Siempre habrá un próximo año así que comienzo a prepararme- le respondí mientras le pasaba un pincel –Quieres ayudarme-

-Claro- dijo Jack mientras tomaba el pincel.

Varias horas después de pintar y pintar teníamos más de doscientos huevos de pascuas listos para el próximo año, dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo que ahora se estaba oscureciendo.

-Copo de nieve acabaste- dije para luego mirar en la dirección donde estaba Jack y sonreí por lo que vi.

Jack estaba recostado en un árbol durmiendo profundamente mientas a su alrededor había pequeños huevos de pascuas coloreados. Me acerque con cuidado de no tropezar con ningún huevo de pascua y me arrodille frente a Jack y lo moví un poco – Jack despierta- dije pero la respuesta que me dio Jack fueron algunas palabras sin sentido.

Suspire un poco sabiendo que Jack no despertaría lentamente cargue a Jack me dirigí a su habitación pude escuchar como Jack murmuro algunas cosas sin sentido para luego acurrucarse contra mí.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Jack abrí la puerta con cuidado y entre en la habitación lentamente puse a Jack en la cama y cuando estaba a punto de irme sentí como algo me agarro la pata.

-Jack déjame ir- Murmure mientras tiraba de mi pata débilmente para apartarme de Jack.

-No- Murmuro Jack mientras se aferraba más a mi pata –Quédate conmigo- lentamente.

Sonreí un poco para luego acostarme junto a Jack pude ver como Jack sonrió para luego acurrucarse más cerca de mi puse mis brazos alrededor de Jack para mantenerlo más cerca de mí en poco tiempo el sueño me reclamo a mí y me dormí junto a Jack.

* * *

°° Mientras tanto en Santoff Claussen °°

°° Punto de vista Norte °°

Todo se encontraba tranquilo en el polo los yetis hacían los juguetes mientras que los duendes horneaban galletas o hacían una que otra travesura.

Ya hacia una semanada desde que Jack se había mudado con Bunny y solo podía decir que estaba aburrido sin Jack cerca de aquí ya me había acostumbrado a tener a Jack siempre cerca haciendo travesuras, tomando mis galletas, ayudándome a escupir juguetes y siempre pidiendo perdón después de hacer una travesura con esa sonrisa traviesa.

Con un suspiro comencé a recorrer el taller hasta que llegue al cuarto del mundo y me sorprendí al encontrar a Meme y a Dientes hablando.

-Hola- dije mientras me acercaba a ellos -No sabía que estaban aquí- Vi como Meme y Dientes me saludaron.

-Y Norte ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí? - Pregunto Dientes con una sonrisa.

-Todo está bien por aquí los yetis están trabajando y los duendes haciendo algunas galletas- Informe para luego dar un suspiro –Pero me hace falta Jack-

-Pensé que éramos los únicos- dijo Dientes dando un suspiro de alivio –Meme y yo estamos igual- Dijo Dientes mientas que Meme asentía con la cabeza.

Al escuchar eso se me ocurrió una idea –Porque no lo visitamos- dije con una sonrisa y pude ver como Dientes sonrió y Meme igual.

-Bien todos al trineo- dije para ir en dirección al trineo con los demás siguiéndome.


	16. Secretos

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Sentí algo muy cálido al lado mío y sonreí sin abrir los ojos me acurruque más cerca de aquella calidez y comencé a sentir como me entraba algo de sueño estaba a punto de volver a dormir cuando sentí algo brillante encima de mis ojos.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama, pude ver como los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana –Estúpido sol- murmure para luego estrujarme los ojos.

Dando un bostezo mire a mi alrededor y pude ver a Bunny durmiendo en la cama _–Eh Bunny que hace aquí- _Pensé mientras sentía como algo de escarcha se extendía por mis mejillas.

Comencé a buscar por mis recuerdos que había pasado la noche anterior y recodar como ayude a Bunny a pintar huevos de pascua y después me quede dormido y vagamente recordé mi conversación con Bunny cuando estaba medio dormido.

_-Calma Jack este no es el fin del mundo-_Pensé mientras vi como Bunny se comenzaba a despertar.

-Hola Bunny- Dije tratando de calmar mis nervios.

Vi como Bunny bostezo para luego mirarme –Buenos días compañero ¿dormiste bien?- Pregunto Bunny mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Si- Respondí rápidamente.

Vi como Bunny se acercó a mí y puso su pata en mi frente –Tienes la cara algo morada quizás te esté subiendo fiebre- dijo Bunny algo preocupado.

-No es nada- dije mientras me apartaba un poco de Bunny –Es solo que tengo un poco de calor- dije mientras reí un poco.

-De acuerdo toma un baño mientras preparo el desayuno- Dijo Bunny para luego salir de la habitación.

Suspire un poco al ver a Bunny salir de la habitación no sabía porque me ponía nervioso cuando Bunny estaba cerca de mí y porque el causaba que me sonrojara tan fácilmente.

* * *

Salí de la habitación después de bañarme y cambiarme y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde encontré a Bunny preparando el desayuno, me senté en la mesa en silencio mientras comenzaba a recordar todo lo pasado.

No importa cuántas veces intentara recodar lo único que recuerdo es despertar en aquella enfermería después de eso no podía recordar nada más.

Bunny me llevo el desayuno y ambos comenzamos a comer aunque aún seguía pensando en toda tenia tantas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

-Jack ¿está todo bien?- pregunto Bunny.

Al escuchar a Bunny salí de mis pensamientos –Si estoy bien- dije dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Bunny no muy convencido -Si hay algo que te molesta puedes decirme compañero confía en mi- dijo Bunny mientras me le regalaba una sonrisa.

Dude un poco sobre si preguntarle a Bunny pero sabía que Bunny tenía las respuestas que tanto quería.

-Bueno…- Dije aun dudoso –Bunny me estaba preguntando ¿porque no recuerdo nada después de despertar en la enfermería?- Pregunte mientras miraba a Bunny.

Pude ver como Bunny se puso algo nervioso y eso me pareció extraño _-¿Por qué duda  
?-_Pensé mientras esperaba pacientemente la respuesta.

-Bueno eso es porque…-

-Hola Bunny, Jack como están - Saludo alegremente Norte mientas entraba en la cocina acompañado de Dientes y Meme quienes saludaba alegremente.

-Norte que bueno que estas aquí- dijo Bunny mientas se levantaba del comedor para recibir a Norte y los demás.

Suspire al ver como mi respuesta huía pero no la dejaría escapar tan fácil me levante rápidamente del comedor cocando un poco con este y derrame algo de miel en mi sudadera –Perfecto- Murmure en voz baja.

Vi como Dientes se acercó a mí -Jack querido será mejor que lo limpies rápido antes de que quede una mancha ven te ayudo- dijo Dientes, Dientes y yo caminamos hacia la puerta.

-Espera Dientes tengo que decirte algo importante - dijo Bunny.

Dientes miro y yo le di una sonrisa y ella me devolvió la sonrisa para luego ir hacia donde estaba Bunny.

-Vuelvo ahora- dije para luego salir de la habitación camine en dirección al baño y me detuve al recordar que le tenía que decir algo a Bunny camine hacia la cocina y me detuve cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Norte, Jack está empezando a hacer preguntas- Dijo una voz que reconocí rápidamente _–Bunny-_ pensé para luego escuchar más.

-Esto es malo no podemos dejar que Jack se entere- dijo Norte.

-Pero que hacemos- Dijo Dientes aunque se escuchaba preocupada –Tarde o temprano Jack sabrá de el-

-¿_El quien es el?- _Pensé mientras escuchaba más.

-No podemos dejar que Jack recupere sus recuerdos - Dijo Norte.

Me sorprendí cuando escuche eso me tape la boca con mis manos para evitar hacer ruido alguno_ -Ellos no quieren que yo recupere mis recuerdos- _Pensé y lo que más me dolió fue recordar lo que Bunny me dijo en el comedor.

_-Mentirosos- _Pensé mientras me mordía el labio evitando llorar no lloraría por mentirosos. Camine hacia el baño y me quite la sudadera y rápidamente comencé a quitarle la miel que tenía derramada.

Si algo tenía claro ahora es que no podía confiar en los guardianes.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Pitch °°

Sonreí al ver como esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba Jack vendría a mí de una forma u otra solo tenía que acercarme a Jack sin que ese molesto guardián de la esperanza interfiriera.

Sonreí más sabiendo que podía acercarme a Jack sin que ese molesto conejo interfiriera pronto ese conejo odiaría su día favorito.

Los guardianes habían metido un pie en la tumba cuando ocultaron mi existencia de Jack ahora usaría eso y lo que Jack escucho a mi favor.

-Pronto estarás conmigo mi príncipe del hielo-


	17. Dudas

Me quede en el baño sacando la miel luego de hacerlo salí de del baño y fui hacia mi habitación para buscar algo que ponerme.

Mientras buscaba algo que ponerme seguía pensado en todo lo ocurrido todos me habían mentido incluso Bunny una parte de mi quería negar aquel hecho quizás solo había escuchado algo fuera de contexto pero temía que lo que había escuchado fuera cierto.

Escuche un golpe en la puerta que me saco de mis pensamientos –Jack ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Dientes.

-Estoy bien Dientes solo busco algo que ponerme- dije para luego agarrar otra sudadera y ponérmela.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Dientes luego ambos nos reunimos con los demás en la cocina.

-Jack te tardaste- Dijo Norte para luego darme una palmada en la espalda.

Me senté en el comedor junto con los demás.

-Jack acerca de tu pregunta- dijo Bunny.

Al escuchar eso mi corazón se detuvo esta era la oportunidad que tenía para aclarar si me estaban mintiendo o no.

-Bueno la razón por la que no recuerdas nada- Comenzó a decir Norte -Es porque en el taller estabas jugando con los duendes y sin querer te cayo una caja muy pesada en tu cabeza-

-Si cuando te encontramos estabas en el piso noqueado – Afirmo Dientes.

-Nos diste un buen susto compañero cuando te encontramos- Dijo Bunny

Y Meme asintió con la cabeza.

Me mordí un poco el labio sabiendo que todos me estaban mintiendo, forcé una sonrisa –Que descuidado fui- dije mientras me acariciaba un poco la cabeza –Esa caja me tomo por sorpresa- dije riendo un poco.

Vi como los demás intercambiaron miradas para luego sonreír.

-Bueno que les parece si vamos a pintar unos huevo de pascuas- Propuso Bunny.

Vi como los demás guardianes estaban saliendo de la cocina y solo me quede sentado donde estaba vi como Meme iba a salir pero se devolvió y me miro para luego crear un signo de interrogación.

-No pasa nada Meme estoy bien- dije para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa – Vamos Meme o nos dejaran sin nada- dije y vi como Meme asintió para luego sonreír y ambos salimos de la cocina.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Cuando llegamos al jardín esperamos a que llegaran Meme y Jack, mientras tanto había reunido muchos huevos de pascuas y mucha pintura.

-Los estábamos esperando venga- Dijo Norte mientras comenzaba a pintar un huevo de pascua.

Meme y Jack caminaron hacia los demás para luego comenzar a pintar.

Vi como los demás estaban emocionados porque aparte de mi o de Jack los demás guardianes nunca habían pintado un huevo de pascua.

-Muy bien veamos lo que hicieron- Dije después de varias horas de pintura, camine hacia Norte.

Norte revelo un huevo de pascuas pintado de rojo con un árbol de navidad y regalos abajo del árbol -Muy lindo Norte-

Seguí caminando hacia Dientes quien pinto su huevo de pascuas de color violeta claro con dientes de leche pintado a su alrededor -Te quedo bien Dientes- dije con una sonrisa para luego ir a donde Meme quien pinto un huevo de pascua de color plateado con diseños de color dorado –Te quedo bien Meme- dije con una sonrisa.

Camine hacia Jack y vi que tenía un huevo de pascua pintado simplemente de azul, incline la cabeza un poco mientras vi que Jack no apartaba la mirada de aquel huevo de pascua.

-Jack ¿estás bien compañero?- Pregunte con algo de preocupación era raro que Jack estuviera tan callado y tranquilo.

-Estoy bien solo algo cansado mejor voy a dormir- Dijo Jack para luego despedirse de los demás guardianes he irse.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Con cada paso que daba más y más preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entre en esta cerré la puerta y me acosté en la cama mientras pensaba en EL la única persona que me podría decir que me paso en realidad y si los guardianes me habían mentido con algo tan fácil como mis recuerdos con que más me habrían mentido.

Poco a poco sentí como el sueño me llamaba y lentamente me entregue al sueño.


	18. Es amor!

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente me sentí mucho mejor que la noche anterior me levante de la cama y fui al baño a asearme, cuando acabe me cambie, no dejaría que todas esas preguntas y dudas me depriman quizás ellos habían hecho eso para protegerme.

Me senté nuevamente en la cama y vi un calendario cerca de la pared que tenía una fecha marcada en rojo.

-Mañana es pascua- dije con una sonrisa sin duda tenía que dar lo mejor de mí para ayudar a Bunny el día de mañana.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora y comencé a notar que todos los guardianes eran como una extraña pero genial familia Norte se comportaba como mi padre, Dientes como mi madre, Meme como un hermano mayor y Bunny… bueno no miraba a Bunny como un familiar quizás más como un novio.

Sentí como algo de escarcha se extendió por mis mejillas al pensar eso y negué con la cabeza un par de veces –_Bunny no pensaría de mí en esa manera-_ Pensé pero ¿porque sentía cálido el pecho?

Ignorando eso me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación, me dirigí a la cocina pero no vi a Bunny ahí ni tampoco en el trayecto a esta. Vi un plato tapado con una tapa encima de la mesa y una nota al lado de esta rápidamente tome la nota para leerla.

_Buenos días Jack seguro tendrás hambre cuando te levantes así que te prepare el desayuno tu favorito por cierto estaré cerca del rio de colores por si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedírmela._

_Con Amor E. Aster Bunnymund._

Sentí como una sonrisa boba adornaba mi cara cuando leí la carta y más la última parte quizás Bunny si me amaba.

Rápidamente comí mi desayuno y lave los trastes luego salí de la casa a caminar un rato.

* * *

Comencé a caminar por todo el Warrer mientras miraba las hermosas flores y todo a mi alrededor, seguí caminado hasta que me topé con una pequeña colina y en la sima de esta había un gran árbol, rápidamente la subí cuando llegue a la sima me senté en el suelo y me recosté del árbol.

Desde aquí la vista se veía hermosa y tenía una mejor imagen del Warrer nunca pensé que sería tan grande, todo estaba en silencio y el viento soplaba débilmente.

Bostece un poco para luego cerrar los ojos -una siesta me caería bien- Pensé vagamente.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Después de varias horas de preparación para tener todo listo para mañana fui a la habitación de Jack pero él no estaba ahí, busque por toda la casa pero no lo encontré mentiría si les dijera que no estaba algo preocupado.

Salí de la casa para dar un suspiro –¿Dónde estás Jack?- murmure para mí mismo sin duda el Warrer era un lugar muy grande y buscar a Jack por todo el lugar me tomaría algo de tiempo.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Jack cuando sentí una leve brisa fría olfatee un poco el aire y olía a pino y a nieve fresca, sonreí un poco para luego ir en dirección de ese olor.

Después de caminar un rato el olor me llevo hasta una pequeña colina cuando la subí sonreí para ver a Jack profundamente dormido apoyado de un árbol.

-Enserio puedes dormir donde sea- dije para luego sacudir un poco a Jack.

-¿Bunny?- dijo Jack medio dormido para luego estrujarse los ojos.

-Ven compañero esta algo tarde para dormir a fuera – dije para luego ayudar a Jack a ponerse de pie.

-Yo pensé que dormí solo unos minutos- dijo Jack mientras miraba el cielo ahora cubierto de estrellas.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la casa cuando entramos sentí que Jack tomo mi pata lo mire y él se veía un poco nervioso.

-Bunny puedo decirte algo en mi habitación- dijo Jack.

-Claro vamos- Respondí.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Jack esta estaba algo oscura solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Pude ver como Jack tomo unas cuantas respiraciones supongo que era para calmar los nervios _–¿Porque esta tan nervioso?-_ pensé pero me mantuve en silencio esperando que me diría Jack.

-Bunny yo te amo sé que apenas nos conocemos hace algunas semanas pero no se siento que he tenido este sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Jack.

Me tomo por sorpresa que Jack se me declarara pero al mismo tiempo me sentí tan feliz Jack me amaba aun si no me recordaba el aún me amaba.

Con una sonrisa acaricie lentamente la mejilla de Jack para luego darle un tierno beso sentí como Jack me devolvió el beso y sonreí un poco, quería probar un poco más de mi amado Jack y mordí suavemente el labio inferior de Jack causando un gemido por parte de Jack, sentí como Jack abrió un poco la boca permitiendo que mi lengua se deslizara en su boca permitiéndome explorar la boca de Jack pude escuchar como Jack gimió un poco mientras hacía eso.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Lentamente acosté a Jack en la cama mientras ambos compartamos más besos.

-Jack ¿Quieres?- Pregunte y respetaría cualquier decisión que tomara Jack.

Vi como lentamente Jack asintió para luego besarme.

Esa noche le hice el amor a Jack lento y despacio, en ese momento solo éramos él y yo y eso era lo único que me importaba.


	19. Llego pascuas parte: 1

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Lentamente abrí los ojos y mire hacia los lados no reconocí donde me encontraba hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en mi cabeza, escuche un pequeño ronquido y levante un poco la sabana para ver a Jack profundamente dormido aferrándose a mi brazo.

Sonreí para luego acariciar una de las orejas de Jack ganando un ronroneo por su parte, mire hacia la ventana y pude ver que aún no había salido el sol aunque me gustaría quedarme con Jack tenía que comenzar a esconder huevos de pascua para que lo encontraran cuando salga el sol.

Vi como Jack abrió lentamente los ojos y me miro para luego darme una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- Dijo Jack mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Buenos días- dije para luego darle un beso a Jack.

Cuando termine el beso pude ver como Jack miro por la ventana y se veía un poco sorprendido al ver que aún era de noche.

-¡Bunny hoy es pascua!- dijo Jack emocionado para luego levantarse de la cama –Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer hoy- dijo para luego correr hacia el baño.

Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación para ir a mi cuarto a asearme, cuando salí del baño fui a la cocina y prepare el desayuno, unos minutos después Jack entro a la cocina.

-Bunny no hay tiempo para desayunar- dijo Jack.

-Jack siempre es bueno desayunar para tener energía- Dije para luego poner el desayuno en la mesa –Ven a desayunar-

Vi como Jack suspiro para luego sentarse y comenzar a desayunar. Después del desayuno salimos al jardín y comenzamos a verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Muy pronto me tendría que ir me sentía mal por tener que dejar a Jack solo pero no podía arriesgarme a que Pitch lo encontrara.

-Ya me tengo ir- dije mientras miraba como los pequeños huevos caminaban hacia los túneles.

-Que te vaya bien Bunny- Dijo Jack para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos- dije para luego caminar hacia los túneles pero me detuve al recordar algo importante – Jack si vas a dar un paseo no te alejes más haya de unos pilares gigantes- dije muy serio.

-Entendido- dijo Jack para luego sonreír.

Sonreí para luego irme.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Vi como Bunny se fue por los tuéneles acompañado de tantos huevos de pascua y sonreí un poco –Espero que todo salga bien- Murmure para luego caminar hacia la casa mientras caminaba note algo pequeño que caminaba.

Me acerque y pude ver que era un huevo de pascua –Te dejaron solo pequeño- dije para luego tomarlo, me sorprendí al ver que tenía una imagen de Bunny y yo juntos rodeado de corazones.

Sonreí al ver eso para luego ir hacia la colina que tenía una hermosa vista mientras iba caminando a lo lejos pude ver aquellos pilares gigantes de los que Bunny me advirtió, seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la colina, bostece un poco mientras sentía como la falta de sueño me estaba afectando.

Me senté en el suelo mientras la vista sin duda de noche era igual de hermosa, Bunny llegaría cuando saliera el sol así que estaría solo un par de horas.

Poco a poco sentí que mis ojos se cerraban y caí en un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Pitch °°

Sonreí al ver como Jack cayo profundamente dormido si no fuera por ese estúpido campo invisible ya le habría hecho una pequeña visita a mi hermoso príncipe.

Ya era hora de hacerle una visita a Jack.

Me levante de mi trono para ir en dirección al Warren.

-Muy pronto Jack-


	20. Llego pascuas parte: 2

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Lentamente abrí los ojos y mire a mi alrededor, rápidamente me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormido, levante mi vista y mire al cielo y vi que se estaba tornando un poco más claro.

Sentí un movimiento en el bolsillo de la sudadera, metí mi mano y saque lo que había dentro sonreí para ver como un pequeño huevo de pascua se movía en mi mano, lentamente lo baje al suelo y este se quedó quito mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia mi parecía como si me miraba.

Me pare del suelo ya era hora de volver a casa comencé a caminar hasta que escuche algo.

-Jack- Me sorprendí al escuchar eso mi mire a mi alrededor no había nada seguí caminado hasta que escuche esa voz de nuevo –Jack ven- Mire en dirección dónde provenía la voz –Jack- Esa voz no me sonaba familiar pero ¿Quién podría ser?

Comencé a correr en dirección a la voz, corrí por un rato siguiendo la voz pero esta se detuvo.

-¿! Dónde estás!?- Dije en voz alta mientras miraba a mi alrededor buscando algo que me pudiera decir dónde provenía esa voz. Todo se quedó en silencio por varios minutos hasta que escuche el crujido de una rama.

Rápidamente mire en dirección al crujido y vi a una persona tirada en el suelo no muy lejos de mi comencé a caminar hacia aquella persona y me detuvo al ver que había un pilar justo al lado de mí y recode lo que me dijo Bunny.

_\- Jack si vas a dar un paseo no te alejes más haya de unos pilares gigantes-_ Apreté un poco los puños sabiendo que no debía acercarme.

-A...ayu...me- Escuche que dijo aquella persona con tono suplicante.

Me mordí un poco el labio para luego correr hacia aquella persona _–Lo siento Bunny-_ Pensé.

Rápidamente me arrodille delante de aquella persona y lo moví ligeramente -¿Estas bien?- Pregunte con preocupación aunque esa persona no me respondió.

Ahora tenía una mejor mirada de aquella persona esta era un hombre alto y delgado, estaba vestido con ropas negras, su cabello era negro y su piel era un poco gris.

-Espera aquí voy a buscar ayuda- Dije para luego pararme y correr hacia la casa pero choque con ¿una pared invisible? –Pero que es esto- dije para luego golpear aquella pared invisible.

Escuche una risa proveniente detrás de mí y voltee para ver a aquel hombre parado con una sonrisa en su rostro, no sé por qué pero su sonrisa me causo escalofríos y retrocedí por instinto.

-Jack ¿porque esa cara?- Pregunto aquel hombre mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte mientras trataba de calmar mis nervios un poco.

-Yo mi hermoso príncipe del hielo yo Pitch Black – Dijo Pitch mientras me sonreía.

-Soy Jack Frost- dije mientras me sentía un poco más relajado –¿Nos vemos visto antes?- pregunte mientras sentía esa extraña sensación de que ya lo había visto antes.

-Jack no me reconoces- dijo Pitch con voz dolida –Oh será que los guardianes no te han dicho nada-

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso ¿Quién era él? ¿Y cómo sabia de los guardianes? Y mejor aún que quiso decir ¿con que los guardianes no me han dicho nada?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunte muy serio –Con que ellos no me han dicho nada-

-Bueno supongo que esto me lo facilita más o no Jack- dijo Pitch unos segundos después muchas criaturas negras salieron de la nada.

-Ahora que lo pienso Jack tu quería tus recuerdos de regreso ¿no? bueno te los devolveré- Dijo Pitch.

Pitch había desaparecido de donde antes estaba y apareció delante de mí me sorprendí y quise alejarme pero sentía que mi cuerpo no se movía sentí como Pitch comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla y la sensación de su toque me causo un profundo asco.

-No tienes miedo Jack- Vi como él sonrió para luego besarme.

Mientras el me besaba por mi cabeza pasaban un sin número de recuerdos uno más doloroso que otro en ellos vi la muerte de inocentes, los horrores de la guerra y muchas más cosas horribles.

Sentí como Pitch se apartó de mí pero no me importo no sentí mis piernas y caí al suelo de rodillas, vagamente sentí algo frio bajando por mis mejillas lentamente lleve mi mano a mi mejilla y pude ver que esta estaba mojada estaba ¿llorando?

Comencé a escuchar ecos en mi cabeza de personas hablando, otras gritando y algunas simplemente llorando.

-¡Has que paren!- Suplique mientras temblaba aunque no sabía exactamente porque.

Sentí un tirón en mis orejas y me queje del dolor –Vamos aún tengo planes para ti- dijo Pitch mientras seguía tirando de mis orejas, trate de pelear y alejarme pero eso solo causaba que Pitch apretara más mis orejas y jalara más fuerte.

Mientras seguía caminando pude ver como cerca de nosotros se creó una especie de portal negro, sabía que si iba por ahí nunca más volvería a ver a Bunny mire el portal y luego mire hacia la madriguera.

-Bunny- Susurre mientras sentía como mi mente se ponía en blanco.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Pitch °°

Sentí como Jack dejo de pelear y sonreí al fin había aceptado su destino, seguí jalando de las orejas de conejo de Jack y este de detuvo de repente voltee y pude ver que Jack estaba quieto mirando fijamente hacia el suelo.

-Camina- Dije para luego jalar las orejas de conejo de Jack pero este se quedó en silencio y en solo cuestión de segundos Jack me estaba agarrando la muñeca, sentí como estaba aprontando dolorosamente mi muñeca y solté sus orejas de conejo.

Una de mis pesadillas salto hacia Jack pero esta fue destruida rápidamente.

Me sorprendí al ver que Jack tenía los rasgos más salvajes igual que cuando lo convertí en un medio pooka pero a exención de aquella vez el tenia marcas rojas del color de la sangre recorriendo su cara incluso en las manos se veían esas marcas y sus ojos antes azul cielo ahora eran rojos.

Vi como Jack sonrió para luego apretar más mi muñeca yo me quede del dolor cuando sentí que me rompió la muñeca luego de eso Jack soltó mi muñeca y yo me aleje rápidamente de él.

Enojado mande a mis pesadillas a que atacaran a Jack pero ninguna le lograba hacerle daño Jack las destruía en tan solo cuestión de segundo.

Ignorando eso mande más y más pesadillas pero el resultado era el mismo ahora Jack estaba rodeado de arena de pesadilla aun con esa sonrisa de lunático en la cara.

Temblé ligeramente nunca antes en todos mis años había visto algo como eso vi como Jack me miro y comenzó a correr hacia mí, se leía claramente en sus ojos que estaba dispuesto a matarme.

Sin más opciones me desvanecí entre las sombras y me fui a mi guarida.

* * *

°° Punto de vista de Jack salvaje °°

Gruñí al ver que mi presa había desaparecido dirigí la mirada hacia la luna que era el único testigo de lo que había pasado.

Sentí como los rayos de luz de luna me dieron en la cabeza y de alguna manera me tranquilizaron.

Lentamente me acerque hacia aquel campo invisible puse mi mano sobre el campo tratando de entrar en el pero este me impedía la entrada, gruñí un poco para luego usar mis uñas afiladas y las enterré en el capo logrando una pequeña apertura, use mi otra mano he hice lo mismo poco a poco forcé la pequeña apertura para que esta creciera para que yo pudiera pasar.

Cuando logre entrar voltee y vi donde había forzado la entrada que esta estaba reparándose rápidamente, di un paso y sentí un tirón en mi pecho lleve mi mano al pecho mientras sentía que todo se ponía borroso trate de mantenerme despierto pero sabía que no dudaría mucho tiempo.

Caí al suelo y vi que las marcas rojas que estaban en mis manos iban desapareciendo, trate de quedarme consiente pero en poco tiempo la oscuridad me reclamo.


	21. Llego pascuas parte: 3

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Tan pronto como llegue a la madriguera le di una mirada al cielo que ahora ya no estaba oscuro si no que se veía el como el sol se levantaba lentamente.

Suspire un poco al saber que había durado más de lo que había previsto antes cuando llegue a Brugger no me esperaba encontrarme con Jamie y Sophie despiertos y esperándome.

-Jack estoy en casa- Dije en voz alta mientras entraba a la casa pero no obtuve respuesta alguna fui a la habitación de Jack pero esta estaba completamente vacía –Que raro- Murmure para luego seguir buscando a Jack.

Busque por la casa entera pero no encontré rastro alguno de Jack –¿Dónde estás compañero?- dije mientras salía de la casa.

Busque en los alrededores de la casa pero no encontré a Jack, busque en el rio de colores pero tampoco lo encontré, busque en todos los lugares que a Jack le gustaba estar pero no había ni rastro de él.

Me senté un momento para recuperar el aliento de tanto correr y sentí como algo me topo.

Mire a mi lado y vi un pequeño huevo de pascua junto a mí _–Pensé que me los había llevado todos_\- Pensé mientras lo tomaba y me sorprendí al ver que este tenía dibujado a Jack y a mi juntos y con corazones rodeándonos.

Rápidamente reconocí el huevo eso lo había dibujado el día que me entere de que Jack era mi alma gemela.

-Pequeño sabes ¿dónde está Jack?- Pregunte y luego sentí como el huevo se movía en mi mano desesperado por salir corriendo en ese momento lo baje al suelo y este comenzó a caminar en una dirección y yo lo seguí no es como si tuviera muchas elecciones.

Seguí a aquel huevo de pascua caminamos durante un largo rato y comencé a notar que nos fuimos acercando cada vez más y más hacia uno de los pilares y eso no me gustó nada.

Seguimos caminando hasta que a lo lejos note algo tirado en el suelo.

-Puedes dormir donde sea compañero- Susurre mientras caminaba hacia Jack mientras más me acercaba note que algo no estaba bien, la respiración de Jack se escuchaba forzosa rápidamente corrí hacia Jack, me arrodille frente a él y rápidamente lo tome en mis brazos.

Vi que Jack estaba pálido y algo sudado pero lo que más me llamo a atención fueron unas marcas rojas en ciertos lugares de la piel parecía como si Jack se había quedado mucho tiempo en el sol.

Cuando moví un poco a Jack sentí como algo cayó al suelo cuando vi lo que era supe que algo no andaba bien ya que lo que había caído al suelo era arena de pesadilla.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack!- dije mientras lo sacudía pero Jack no despertaba rápidamente lo cargue y abrí uno de mis túneles y me lance por él.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Norte °°

Me encontraba sentado tranquilamente en mi oficina creando un pequeño avión hecho de hielo, cuando lo acabe sonreí para luego lanzarlo en el aire y este voló yendo hacia la puerta.

Rápidamente la puerta se abrió destrozando el pequeño avión.

-¡No les he dicho que toquen la puerta!- Dije enojado sinceramente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces les había dicho eso.

El yeti simplemente se disculpó para luego decirme algo.

-Bunny y Jack están aquí- dije con alegría para luego salir de la oficina.

Cuando llegue al cuarto del mundo puede ver como algunos yetis y duendes miraban a Bunny y a Jack.

-Bunny mi buen amigo y Jack mi querido…- Mis palabras murieron cuando vi a Bunny cargando a Jack quien estaba inconsciente rápidamente llame a unos yetis que vinieron con una camilla acostaron a Jack en esta y salieron corriendo rápidamente a la enfermería.

Rápidamente le envié la señal a los otros guardianes cuando voltee a ver a Bunny vi como un yeti le entrego una taza con chocolate, sabía que era dudo para el pasar por algo así.

Al poco tiempo llego Dientes y Meme preguntando qué había pasado y yo simplemente les dije lo que sabía, Bunny había llegado con un inconsciente y mal herido Jack.

-Bunny ¿Qué fue paso?- Pregunte mientras vi como Bunny negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé Norte- dijo Bunny con voz dolida –Yo había vuelto después de la entrega de huevos de pascua, no encontré a Jack en la casa lo busque y lo busque hasta que lo encontré inconsciente no muy lejos del campo-

Vi como Dientes le dio un abrazo a Bunny y este lo correspondió rápidamente, Meme le daba algunas sonrisas para calmar sus nervios y yo le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Ahora lo que Bunny más necesitaba era apoyo de sus amigos.

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado y no sabíamos nada de Jack solo podíamos ver como los yetis entraban y salían de la enfermería rápidamente.

Bunny se paseaba por el corredor desde hace horas pero nadie dijo nada para detenerlo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad un yeti salió de la enfermería y dijo algo que claro solo yo entendí.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Pregunto Dientes preocupada mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Yo suspire en alivio para luego darles una sonrisa –Dijeron que esta fuera de peligro- Rápidamente vi como los demás se veían visiblemente más relajados al saber que Jack estaba bien.

-También dijeron que debe descansar- dije para luego dirigirme al cuarto del mundo con los demás guardianes.

-No entiendo cómo fue que Pitch supo que Jack estaba en el Warren- dijo Dientes mientras rompía el silencio.

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras pensábamos en que podría haber pasado. Cuando de un momento a otro la habitación se ilumino.

-¿Que está pasando?- Pregunto Bunny mientras protegía los ojos de la intensa luz.

Poco a poco la luz disminuyo mientras todos mirábamos una imagen de Jack.

-El hombre de la luna quiere mostrarnos algo- Dije sin apartar la mirada de aquella imagen.

En esas imágenes todos pudimos ver como Jack se transformó y venció a Pitch también pudimos ver como entro en el campo y colapso en el piso después de eso la imagen desapareció.

-Bunny ¿tienes idea de lo que le paso a Jack?- Pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

-Hace mucho tiempo los pooka originales tenían una habilidad que podía incrementar tanto sus poderes como su fuerza- Explico Bunny –Cuando ellos usaban esa habilidad se volvían demasiado poderosos con el tiempo hubo guerra a acusa de que los pooka quería un líder al final todos pelearon entre sí para ver quién era el más fuerte pero todos tenían la misma fuerza y al final terminaron matándose entre sí, al final los pooka que quedaron no tenían esa habilidad-

-Pero ¿cómo es que Jack puede tener esa habilidad?- Pregunto Dientes -Dijiste que los pooka originales se extinguieron y esa habilidad murió con ellos-

Bunny negó con la cabeza -No sé pero esto no es bueno, Jack no podrá manejar tanto poder Jack en si es muy poderoso ahora con esa habilidad su cuerpo no resistirá-

Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Bunny pero un grito me detuvo rápidamente corrimos hacia la enfermería y abrí la puerta para enseñar a un yeti temblando en una de las esquinas de la habitación y a un Jack en la cama dispuesto a atacar al podre yeti.

Vi como el yeti nos miró para luego correr rápido y escapar de la habitación dejándonos solos con Jack.

-Jack ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Dientes mientras se acercaba un poco a Jack.

Jack dirigió su mirada a nosotros y rápidamente notamos que algo no estaba bien Jack tenía los ojos rojos y tenía marcas rojas por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Que hacemos Norte?- Pregunto Dientes.

-Meme ponlo a dormir- dije.

Meme creo una bola de arena del sueño y rápidamente se la tiro a Jack. Cuando la bola topo la cara de Jack se deshizo rápidamente vimos como Jack estornudo lindamente para luego comenzar a jugar con una de sus orejas.

Rápidamente todos miramos a Meme en busca de respuestas y el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia Jack pero el al percatarse de eso dio un gruñido de advertencia y retrocedí ante eso.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?- Pregunto Bunny.

Me puse a pensar en un buen plan que no podría fallar y sonreí al tener el plan perfecto –Idea, idea- Me acerque a Dientes y le susurre el plan y Dientes se lo dijo a Meme.

Empuje a Bunny dejándolo frente a Jack, todos vimos como Jack gruño y estaba a punto de atacar a Bunny y rápidamente todos salimos de la habitación.

-Norte que hago ahora- dijo Bunny para voltear y correr hacia la puerta -Norte sácame de aquí- Dijo Bunny mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Bunny estoy seguro que puedes traer a Jack de vuelta ¡buena suerte!- Dije para luego irme de ahí con Meme y Dientes.

-Norte ¿seguro que funcionara?- Pregunto Dientes con preocupación.

-Si estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien- Dije para luego reír un poco _–Oh en el peor de los casos tenemos un guardián menos-_

* * *

Punto de vista Bunny.

Vi como Norte y los demás se fueron y suspire _–Vaya amigos que tengo_\- Pensé para luego voltear y ver hacia la coma donde estaba Jack.

Rápidamente note que Jack estaba más relajado Jack me miraba fijamente con la cabeza un poco inclinada.

Lentamente camine hacia Jack y este no trato de atarme lo que hizo que me sintiera más relajado –Jack soy yo me recuerdas- dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Jack note que él no se resistió a mi toque y sonreí.

Lo que sucedió después me tomo de sorpresa en un momento estaba parado frente a Jack y al otro estaba acostado en la cama y Jack estaba encima de mí.

-Pero que- dije aun confundido de como llegue a esta posición.

Vi que Jack tenía una sonrisa algo traviesa en su cara y sonreí un poco quería ver hasta donde llegaría esto.

Jack se inclinó un poco a mí y comenzó a olfatearme luego se alejó a mí y tenía una mirada de sorpresa, se volvió a inclinar hacia mí y me miro a los ojos.

Se veía tan adorable así no pude resistirme y le di un beso, él se separó de mí y parecía avergonzado. Esto sin duda me pareció un poco divertido ya que este no era el mismo Jack que casi mato a Pitch o el mismo que amenazo a los guardianes hace unos minutos.

-Jack soy yo Bunny- dije para luego tirar a Jack en otro beso –Yo soy tu compañero- dije para volver a besarlo –Tu pareja-

-Bunny- Dijo Jack algo atontado.

Note que los ojos de Jack estaban cambiando de color de rojo a azul claro.

-¡Bunny!-Dijo Jack alegremente para luego abrazarme.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Jack- Dije para luego sonreír me quede abrazado a Jack y minutos después pude escuchar algos ronquidos.

Rápidamente me di cuenta que Jack se había quedado dormido encima de mí no quise molestar a Jack mientras dormía así que me uní a él para dormir.


	22. La verdad

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Me sentí extrañamente cálido cuando me desperté lentamente me senté en la cama y frote un poco mis ojos, mire hacia mi lado y pude ver a Bunny durmiendo a mi lado sonreí un poco para luego acariciar su cabeza un poco.

Y en poco tiempo pude ver como Bunny despertó.

-Buenos días- Dijo Bunny para luego darme un ligero beso.

-Buenos días a ti también- dije para luego darle otro beso.

Seguimos intercambiando besos por un rato hasta que un golpe en la puerta llamo nuestra atención.

-Adelante- dije mientras reía un poco al sentir como Bunny me besaba el cuello -Bunny vasta- dije entre risas.

-Veo que ustedes se están divirtiendo- Dijo Norte mientras entraba en la habitación –Los demás nos están esperando- dijo para luego salir del cuarto.

Bunny y yo intercambiamos miradas para luego levantarnos de la cama y salir de la habitación, llegamos a la cocina y nos encontramos a Norte junto con Dientes y Meme desayunando tranquilamente.

-Que hacen hay parados vengan únanse- dijo Norte mientras nos miraba.

Rápidamente nos unimos a los otros y disfrutamos nuestro desayuno en familia compartimos el desayuno con tranquilidad y felizmente pero aún seguía pensando en los acontecimientos de ayer.

Al final cuando acabo el desayuno todo quedo en un incómodo.

-Así que nos quedaremos en un silencio incomodo o vamos hablar sobre lo que paso ayer- Dije arto de tanto silencio.

-Jack tiene razón hay que contarle- Dijo Norte.

-Si pero- dijo Dientes preocupada.

-Está bien – dije mientras me levantaba de mi silla –Si no me quieren contar está bien sé que ustedes lo hicieron para protegerme-

-Está bien Jack te contaremos todo- Dijo Bunny.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-_ Pregunto Meme.

-Quien es Pitch Black- dije sin rodeo alguno.

-Ven Jack quiero que veas algo- Dijo Norte mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la habitación, yo seguí a Norte hasta el cuarto del mundo hay Norte se acercó a un estante donde se encontraba un gran libro de aspecto viejo, el saco el libro del estante y se acercó a mí.

Mientras lo tenía en mis no pude dejar de pensar en esas horribles imágenes que me mostro Pitch –Gracias- Murmure para luego salir de la habitación corriendo y dirigirme hacia mi viejo cuarto.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Vi junto con Dientes y Meme como Jack salió corriendo de la habitación para ir en dirección a su habitación.

-¿Creen que hicimos lo correcto?- Pregunto Dientes mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de Norte.

-Él tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano - dijo Norte mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Mientras los otros hablaban yo seguía mirando aquel pasillo por donde Jack había desaparecido ¿Qué pasaba si a Jack no le gustaban sus recuerdos? O si ¿él no quería saber nada de nosotros por los 300 años en soledad?

Mas pensamientos negativos invadieron mi cabeza una mano en mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos voltee para ver a Meme quien estaba sonriendo ligeramente esta vez no se necesitaron palabras ni símbolos para entender lo que Meme me quiso decir.

-Jack estará bien-

Yo simplemente le devolví la sonrisa a Meme y mire hacia aquel pasillo donde Jack había desaparecido esperando que todas las dudas de que se aclararan.


	23. Recuerdos

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Me encontraba sentado en la cama mientras miraba fijamente al libro que descansaba delante de mí siendo sincero estaba nervioso y muy dudoso sobre si abrir el libro y ver lo que tenía dentro.

_-Tranquilo Jack tu puedes- _Pensé mientras extendía mi mano para agarrar el libro pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo me detuve y rápidamente puse mi mano en mi pecho y luego desvié la mirada del libro.

Sacudí mi cabeza para volverlo a intentar pero el resultado fue el mismo, estaba asustado que pasaba si lo que me mostro Pitch era cierto yo no quería volver a ver todo ese dolor y angustia.

-No puedo hacerlo- Mientras temblaba un poco.

Sabía que si leía el libro obtendría las respuestas que tanto quería pero tenía miedo, con un suspiro me levante de la cama si no iba a leer el libro tendría que devolvérselo a Norte.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al cuarto del mundo allí me encontré con los demás guardianes todos esperándome con una sonrisa y eso me hizo sentir peor sentí como mis orejas se bajaban y baje la mirada.

-Jack hijo mío ya se te aclararon tus dudas- Dijo Norte en tono feliz.

Yo no respondí y solo le entregue el libro.

-Jack ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Dientes mientras se acercaba a mí

-Yo…- Murmure en voz baja mientras temblaba –Lo siento- dije mientras empezaba a sollozar, en poco tiempo sentí unos brazos peludos que se envolvieron alrededor de mi rápidamente lo abrace.

-Tranquilo Jack esos recuerdos son cosas del pasado- Aseguro Dientes tratando de consolar me.

-Es cierto Jack lo que importa ahora es que estas con tu familia- Dijo Norte.

Al escuchar eso negué con la cabeza aun con ella enterrada en el pecho de Bunny –Yo no los vi- Poco a poco sentí como Bunny me acaricio la espalda para que me calmara.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no los viste?- Pregunto Norte.

-Yo tenía miedo – Confesé.

-A que cariño- Dijo Dientes con voz suave mientras que Meme creaba signos de interrogación.

-Tenía miedo de que mis recuerdos fueran tan horribles como los que me mostro Pitch- Admití mientras me estremecí un poco al recodar todas esas horribles cosas.

Rápidamente pude ver que las miradas de todos reflejaban horror.

-Jack a que te refieres ¿con los recuerdos que te mostro Pitch?- Pregunto Bunny en tono muy serio.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de que no les conté lo ocurrido con Pitch ¿Que pasaba si se enojaban conmigo? Al final desobedecí lo que Bunny me dijo.

-Jack ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos?- Pregunto Dientes con voz suave, lo que hizo que me calmara un poco.

-Ayer estaba aburrido cuando Bunny se fue así que fui a dar un paseo, cuando estaba paseando me canse y tome una siesta pero cuando desperté que me iba a ir a casa escuche una voz que me llamaba no sabía porque pero su voz sonaba familiar- dije tranquilamente –Al final encontré a la persona que me estaba llamando pero estaba tirada en el suelo pidiendo ayuda pero esa persona estaba fuera de los pilares Bunny me dijo que me alejara de ahí pero tenía que ayudar al final corrí a ayudar a aquella persona pero no salió como pensaba- dije mientras jugaba un poco con mis dedos y sentí como mis orejas bajaba.

-Esa persona me dijo que era Pitch Black y que me podía devolver los recuerdos- Me detuve un poco mientras recordaba esos horribles recuerdos – Fue horrible había mucha sangre, las personas estaba muriendo, los niños estaba muriendo- dije sin nota que estaba temblando –Él dijo que tenía planes conmigo he intento llevarme con él y luego y luego… no recuerdo que paso después.

-Está bien Jack ya paso- Dijo Bunny mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi cabeza –Si no estás listo para ver tus recuerdos ellos podrán esperar-

-Mi buen amigo Bunny tiene razón Jack cuando estés listo sabes dónde buscar el libro- Dijo Norte con una gran sonrisa.

-Es cierto Jack también puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras ver tus recuerdos- Dijo Dientes.


	24. La enfermedad

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Ya habían pasado dos largos meses desde lo ocurrido en el polo norte y realmente comenzaba a amar a mi familia ya no habían secretos que esconder ni nada por el estilo.

Salvo uno.

Me encontraba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza en el inodoro mientras vomitaba todo lo que había almorzado ese día, era la cuarta vez que vomitaba en el día y ya se estaba volviendo odioso.

-Estúpidas nauseas- Murmure para luego tirar de la cadena, me levante del suelo, fui al lavamanos y me lave la cara.

Y luego una ola de mareo se apodero de mí y caí al suelo –Que es que me pasa- murmure mientras ponía mis manos en la cabeza, no entendía lo que me pasaba últimamente tenía muchas náuseas y mareos.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Jack ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Bunny del otro lado de la puerta.

Tome unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarme –Estoy bien Bunny ya casi salgo- Me levante del suelo ignorando el mareo y salí del baño para ver a Bunny que me miraba preocupado.

-Seguro que estas bien- Murmuro Bunny mientras jugaba un poco con mi cabello.

-Estoy bien Bunny te preocupas demasiado- Dije para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Me sentía un poco mal por esconder el hecho de que estaba un poco enfermo en las últimas semanas.

Pude ver como Bunny suspiro y me sentí mal, sabía que Bunny estaba preocupado por mí, pero no podía dejar que se preocupara por pequeñeces.

-Está bien- dijo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla –Pero no olvides que tenemos reunión con Norte hoy-

-¿La reunión?- dije mientras comenzaba a recordar –¡Es hoy!- sorprendido pensaba que sería en dos días.

''Ok pero que no se te olvide que tenemos reunión con Norte hoy '' Bunny le recordó a su pequeño y lindo novio olvidadizo.

Vi como Bunny suspiro para luego reír un poco luego se acercó a mí y me dio un beso –Ve a arreglarte Jack- dijo terminando el beso.

Yo asentí para luego ir hacia el cuarto cuando llegue cerré la puerta y me senté en el suelo mientras apoyaba la espalda de la puerta y enteraba mi cabeza en las rodillas mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de estas.

-Que voy a hacer- susurre. Me había esforzado tanto en ocultar mi enfermedad de Bunny pero sabía que con los demás guardianes no serán nada fácil de engañar.

Con un suspiro me levante del suelo, tenía que controlarme no quería que Bunny ni los demás se enterara porque si se enteraban se preocuparían demasiado por mí y no quería ser una molestia para ellos.

-Jack estás listo- Dijo Bunny mientras entraba a la habitación, yo asentí para luego ver como Bunny abrió uno de sus túneles mágicos y ambos nos lanzamos por ahí.

* * *

°° Punto de vista normal °°

Norte estaba en el cuarto del mundo esperando a que llegaran los demás guardianes para empezar con la reunión.

En poco tiempo llegaron Bunny y Jack que rápidamente saludaron a Norte.

Varios minutos después llegaron Dientes y Meme y empezó la reunión.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Rápidamente pasaron las horas y la reunión seguía al principio todo fue con normalidad pero luego simplemente quería que todo terminara, me comencé a sentir mareado y tenía muchas ganas de vomitar, aguante lo más que podía no quera molestar a los demás pero me estaba sintiendo peor.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para mí la reunión término y me levante de la silla pero tan pronto como me levante de la silla una gran ola de mareo me golpeo sentí como perdía el equilibrio y me sostuve de la mesa para no caer.

-Jack ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Dientes con preocupación.

-Compañero no te vez bien- dijo Bunny mientras sentía como se acercaba a mí.

Voltee y pude ver que todos se veían muy preocupados estaba a punto de decirles que estaba bien pero sentí que otra ola de mareo me golpeo.

-Lo siento- dije mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía que mi cuerpo caía al suelo pero nunca llegue al suelo abrí lentamente los ojos pero todo estaba muy borroso pude reconocer que quien me sostenía era Bunny y sonreí un poco comencé a escuchar voces llamándome pero estaba muy cansado lentamente sentí como todo se ponía oscuro.


	25. La gran noticia!

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Me levante de mi asiento cuando se dio por terminada la reunión y fui a hablar con Norte sobre algunos asuntos. Sentí como algo andaba mal y voltee y pude ver a Jack aferrándose a la mesa parecía que podría caer en cualquier momento.

-Jack ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Dientes con preocupación.

-Compañero no te vez bien- Tras decir esas palabras comencé a caminar hacia Jack.

Pude ver como Jack nos miró a todos.

-Lo siento- dijo Jack y en poco tiempo vi con horror como Jack comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, la suerte es que estaba cerca de Jack y lo atrape a tiempo antes de que caiga al suelo.

Lo sacudí un poco y pude ver como Jack abrió los ojos y me sentí horrible cuando vi sus ojos estaban vidriosos como si fuera a romper a llorar pude ver que sonrió para luego cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack! despierta- Suplique pero Jack no despertaba.

-Bunny hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- Dijo Norte.

Rápidamente asentí para luego cargar a Jack y llevarlo a la enfermería, cuando llegue rápidamente puse a Jack en una de las cama y en solo cuestión de segundo vinieron tres yetis y comenzaron a examinar a Jack.

-Tenemos que irnos Bunny- dijo Norte para después salir de la enfermería.

Cuando llegue a la puerta voltee y le di una última mirada a Jack para luego salir.

* * *

Todos estábamos sentados en la sala de espera Dientes se encontraba hablando con Norte para calmar sus nervios.

Meme estaba en silencio pero se podía ver claramente su preocupación.

-Es mi culpa- dije para luego taparme la cara.

-No es tu culpa Bunny- Dijo Dientes.

-Es cierto Bunny no tienes por qué culparte- dijo Norte.

-Enserio es mi culpa- dije enojado conmigo –Jack había estado actuando algo raro desde hace un tiempo pero siempre me decía que no me preocupara si tan solo hubiera insistido más esto no hubiera pasado-

_-Jack no quería que nos preocupáramos por el-_ Dijo Meme.

Aun con todos diciéndome que no era mi culpa no podía dejar de sentir que todo era mi culpa.

Pasaron dos largas horas y un yeti salió de la enfermería.

-¿Cómo esta Jack?- Pregunto Norte.

El yeti parecía dudar sobre si decirle sobre la condición de Jack y no pude evitar sentirme más preocupado vi como este le entrego una tableta con los resultados de Jack y luego se retiró.

Todos nos reunimos alrededor de Norte mientras este leía los resultados.

-No puede ser- Dijo Norte sorprendido.

-¿Que tiene Jack?- Pregunte aún más preocupado al ver la reacción de Norte.

Vi como Dientes miro por encima de Norte y leyó los resultados de Jack y su reacción fue la misma que Norte solo que ella reacciono más rápido.

-¡Que tiene Jack!- dije nervioso, ansioso y preocupado.

-Bunny creo que deberías tomar asiento- Dijo Dientes y en su rostro se veía reflejado, nervioso, sorpresa y ¿felicidad?

-Estoy bien así- dije como podían estar pensando en mi cuando deberían estar pensando en Jack –Ahora que tiene Jack-

-Felicidades serás papa- Dijo ella sonriendo.

Escuche lo que dijo Dientes y luego eso resonó por mi cabeza luego no sentí las piernas y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Lentamente abrí los ojos y pude notar que estaba acostado en una cama, sentí algo frio apoyado en mi frente cuando lleve mi mano hay pude quitar una funda con hielo luego me senté en la cama.

-Veo que despertaste- Dijo Norte mientras entraba a la habitación acompañado de Dientes y Meme.

-Hola chicos saben acabo de tener un sueño muy raro- Dije mientras me reía un poco recordando aquel sueño.

Pude ver como todos intercambiaron la mirada.

-Bunny un sueño- Hablo Dientes primero –Enserio serás papa Jack esta embarazado-

Sentí como pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas Jack mi Jack mi pareja estaba embarazado llevando sus kit sonreí ante la idea de tener hijos junto a Jack.

-Bueno Bunny te dejaremos descansar un poco- Dijo Dientes para luego salir de la habitación junto a Meme, dejándome solo con Norte.

-Así que Bunny- Dijo Norte mientras se acercaba a mí y desenvainaba su espada.

-Norte- dije mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente por la cama.

-Así que te atreviste a quietare la virginidad a mi hijo...-dijo Norte para luego tirar un espadazo a donde yo me encontraba, rápidamente salte de ahí lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar mi muerte.

-Norte cálmate piensa en Jack y su hijo enserio quieres que nazca sin padre- Dije mientras trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Norte y de alguna manera termine en una esquina de la habitación.

Vi como Norte se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me estremecí al pensar que moriría y no podía ver a su hijo crecer y como Norte levanto la espada dispuesto a matarme.

-¡Norte piensa en los nietos!- dije mientras me cubría y esperaba el golpe y me sorprendí al escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose abrí los ojos y pude ver la espada de Norte clavada en la pared a pocos milímetros de mí.

-Tienes suerte de que siempre quise nietos pero la próxima vez no te salvas- Dijo Norte para después sacar su espada clavada de la pared.

Vi como Norte salió de la habitación me lentamente me senté en el piso sabiendo que había burlado a la muerte el día de hoy.

* * *

°° Punto de vita Jack °°

Abrí lentamente los ojos pero rápidamente los cerré al sentir como la habitación daba vueltas a mí alrededor. Después sentí que todo se calmó me senté en la cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pensé mientras comenzaba a recordar lo ocurrido en la reunión.

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos cuando vi a Dientes, Meme, Norte y Bunny mirándome.

-Hola compañero ¿cómo estás?- Pregunto Bunny mientras me besaba la frente.

-Estoy bien pero ¿dónde estoy?- Pregunte.

-Estas en la enfermería Jack- Respondió Norte.

-Te desmayaste después de la reunión- dijo Dientes.

-Ya veo- dije en voz baja –Lo siento los hice preocupar-

_-Está bien Jack lo que importa es que estés bien-_ Dijo Meme.

-Jack sabemos que causo tu desmayo y de tu enfermedad- dijo Norte.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte un poco nervioso.

Vi como todos miraron a Bunny y este dio un pequeño suspiro para luego tomar mi mano.

-Bunny ¿que tengo?- Pregunte preocupado.

-Jack sé que esto será algo difícil de entender créeme ni yo sé cómo paso exactamente pero Jack tu estas embarazado- dijo Bunny.

Me quede paralizado al escuchar eso luego sentí como pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y yo simplemente no las podía controlar.

-Jack amor ¿no lo quieres?- Pregunto Bunny preocupada.

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía –Yo si lo quiero es solo que estoy muy feliz-

Vi como Bunny sonrió para luego besarme transmitiéndome todo su amor y cariño.

-Estoy seguro de que serás una buena mama- dijo Bunny sonriendo.

-¿Mama?- dije sorprendido –Yo seré su papa o como ella o él quiera llamarme- dije para luego hacer pucheros.

Todos se rieron al ver mi reacción y yo también termine riéndome, todos estábamos feliz al saber que habría un nuevo miembro en la familia.

* * *

°° Punto de vita Pitch °°

Estaba furioso primero mi plan con Jack no salió como esperaba y ahora esto Jack está esperando un hijo de ese conejo.

Rápidamente mi odio y rabia fue remplazado por una sonrisa -Esto es perfecto- comencé a caminar por mi guarida mientras mis pesadillas me seguía.

-Ese niño será la oportunidad perfecta al final las madres hacen lo que sea para mantener a sus hijos a salvo- dije mientras comenzaba a formar mi nuevo plan y me encargaría de al final de todo Jack estuviera a mi lado junto con un heredero.


	26. Las preparaciones

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Todos salimos de la enfermería para luego ir hacia el salón del mundo seguimos charlando y riendo todos aun felices por la noticia del bebe.

-Bueno Bunny creo que tenemos que hablar sobre el embarazo de Jack- dijo Norte.

-Claro Norte ¿de qué quieres hablar- Pregunte.

-Hay pocos registros sobre bebes nacido de inmortales- dijo Norte mientras leía un libro –Así que les recomiendo llevar las cosas muy suaves-

-Tranquilo Norte cuidare muy bien de Jack-

-Por cierto Norte ¿cuantas semanas tiene Jack?- Pregunte Dientes.

-Los resultados dicen que 3 semanas y media- dijo Norte mientras leía los resultados de Jack.

Después de unas largas horas de hablar sobre el cuidado, precauciones y más sobre bebes Jack y yo tuvimos que volver a casa.

-Adiós Jack si necesitas algo me llamas- dijo Dientes con una sonrisa.

-Si necesitan algo ven a visitarme- dijo Norte sonriendo.

-_Si necesitan mi ayuda avísenme- _Dijo Meme.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la casa Jack y yo estábamos exhaustos este día había sido agotador para ambos vi a Jack quien se estaba durmiendo prácticamente parado y yo sonreí para luego cargar a Jack.

-Bunny yo puedo caminar solo- Murmure en protesta Jack mientras se acurrucaba más a mi pecho.

-Duerme compañero sé que debes estar muy cansado- dije para luego caminar hacia nuestra habitación.

-Gracias Bunny- Murmuro y en poco tiempo escuche ligeros ronquidos.

Cuando llegue a la habitación abrí lentamente la puerta y entre con cuidado, puse a Jack lentamente en la cama y luego lo arrope. Le un beso en la frente y luego me acosté a su lado acurrucándome junto a él y en poco tiempo caí dormido.

* * *

Escuche unos ruidos muy lejos de mí pero los ignore y me acurruque más cerca de Jack pero para mi sorpresa Jack no estaba en la cama, me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor pero no lo vi.

-¿Jack?- Dije para luego levantarme de la cama y comenzar a seguir el ruido que me llevo hasta el baño, abrí la puerta y vi a Jack con la cabeza en el inodoro vomitando ver eso me rompió el corazón.

Entre la baño y me puse al lado de Jack para luego comenzar a frotar su espalda suavemente.

-Lo siento no quería que me vieras así- Murmuro Jack mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Jack somos parejas tenemos que apoyarnos el uno con el otro en las buenas y en las malas- dije para luego acariciarle la mejilla a Jack.

-Gracias Bunny- dijo Jack mientras me daba una sonrisa.

De pronto se escuchó un gruñido y pude ver como Jack llevo una mano hacia su barriga mientras reía un poco.

-Quieres algo de comer- Propuse, pero pude ver como Jack al escuchar la palabra comida parecía que si fuera a vomitar de nuevo –O mejor algo de beber- dije con una sonrisa mientras me paraba y luego ayudaba a Jack a pararse.

* * *

Jack y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina le dije a Jack que se sentara mientras yo iba a buscarle algo de jugo, luego volví con un vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo di a Jack.

-Gracias- dijo Jack para luego beber del jugo.

Volví nuevamente a la cocina y traje algo de fruta esta vez –Tienes que comer algo- dije para luego entregarle un plato con fruta.

Jack me miro con ojos de cachorro –Bunny no quiero terminare vomitando de nuevo-

-Jack por favor tienes que comer algo eso no le hace bien al bebe- dije preocupado por la salud tanto de Jack como él bebe.

Vi como Jack suspiro en derrota para luego comer un poco de fruta vi que después de comer el primer pedazo comenzó a comer más y más con una sonrisa.

_-Los libros tenían razón-_ Pensé mientras mi como Jack seguía comiendo y se me ocurrió una idea -Jack me estaba preguntando te gustaría visitar un amigo-

-Claro ¿a quién?- Pregunto Jack curioso.

-Es un muy amigo tuyo seguro estará muy feliz de verte se llama Jamie-

-Jamie- Dijo Jack –Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes-

-Qué te parece si vamos después de desayunar- Propuse.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Jack emocionado.


	27. Visita a Jamie

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Estaba realmente emocionado de conocer a Jamie, me encontraba fuera de la casa esperando a Bunny –¡Bunny rápido!- dije impaciente hasta que vi como Bunny salió de la casa con una canasta llena de huevos de pascua.

-Alguien esta emocionado- dijo Bunny mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-Tardaste mucho- Me queje y pude ver como Bunny solo sonrió.

* * *

Cuando llegamos lo primero que note era que había mucha nieve y no evite emocionarme y tumbarme en la nieve para luego comenzar a hacer un ángel de nieve.

A lo lejos pude ver a Bunny sonriendo mientras me miraba.

-Jack tendrás mucho tiempo para jugar con la nieve después- Dijo Bunny yo solo hice pucheros para luego levantarme de la nieve y caminar hacia Bunny.

Comenzamos a caminar y luego de unos minutos nos detuvimos frente a una casa, Bunny toco la puerta y en poco tiempo la puerta se abrió revelando a una niña de cabello rubio.

-¡Bunny!- Grito emocionada la niña para luego abrazar una de las piernas de Bunny, no pude evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía Bunny jugando con aquella niña y no pude evitar imaginar a Bunny jugando así con él bebe.

-Bunny ¿quién es?- Le pregunte a Bunny mientras me arrodillaba frente a la niña y le daba una sonrisa.

-Jack ella es Sophie la hermana pequeña de Jamie- Respondió Bunny.

-Pero Jack ya nos conocemos- Dijo Sophie mientras sonría y no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal.

-Lo siento Sophie pero yo no recuerdo nada sobre mi pasado- dije un poco triste por el hecho de haber olvidado a Sophie se veía que era una niña muy dulce.

-Jack no recuerda - dijo Sophie con voz triste.

-Jack no recuerda nada- dijo Bunny mientras miraba como algo de tristeza se formaba en la mirada de Sophie.

Al ver a Sophie tan triste me sentí muy mal -Lo siento mucho- dije en voz baja.

-Sophie tengo algo para ti- Dijo Bunny para luego entregarle la canasta con huevos de pascuas y rápidamente la tristeza de Sophie fue remplazada por felicidad.

-Gracias Bunny- Dijo Sophie mientras tomaba la canasta –Jack te vez muy lindo con orejas de conejo- dijo Sophie para luego acariciar una de mis orejas y no pude evitar ronronear un poco.

-Son muy suaves- Confeso Sophie.

-Sophie con quien hablas- Dijo alguien mientras se paraba en la puerta y pude ver a un niño de cabello marrón supuse que él debía ser Jamie.

En el momento que nuestros ojos se unieron el niño se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un gran abrazado aunque esto me tomo por sorpresa y perdí el equilibrio y caímos al suelo.

Mientras aquel niño me abrazaba pude escuchar un ligero gruñido y vi a Bunny mirando mal al niño y yo solo me reí un poco antes los celos de Bunny.

-Jack ¿estás bien?- Dijo Jamie terminando el abrazo –Estaba muy preocupado por ti-

-Lo siento Jamie- dije para luego sonreír un poco.

-Entremos a la casa está haciendo mucho frio aquí- Dijo Jamie mientras se levantaba y todos entramos a la casa.

* * *

_~~ En la habitación de Jamie~~_

-Muy bien quiero una explicación ahora- Dijo Jamie con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno lo que paso es…- Bunny les conto a Jamie y a Sophie lo que había pasado con Pitch y el por qué yo no recordaba nada.

Al principio Jamie se puso muy triste por la noticia pero luego lo termino aceptando como los demás.

-Lo siento Jamie por haberte olvidado- Dije mientras sentía como mis orejas bajaban enserio me sentía muy por causarle esa tristeza a todos, sentí como una mano topaba una de mis orejas y pude ver a Jamie que me acariciaba una oreja con una sonrisa.

-Jack no es tu culpa- Dijo Jamie.

-Es cierto Jack no es tu culpa- Dijo Sophie mientras me acariciaba la otra oreja.

-Gracias-

Después de un rato conversando.

-Así que Jack ¿estas saliendo con Bunny?- Pregunto Jamie.

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y casi escupo el agua que me estaba tomando –¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Tú me lo contaste a mí y a Sophie- dijo Jamie.

-Así que ustedes dos lo supieron todo el tiempo y nunca me lo dijeron- Dijo Bunny.

-Lo siento Bunny- Dijeron Sophie y Jamie al mismo tiempo.

-Así que si Jack y Bunny son novios luego se van a casar y tendrán bebes- Dijo Sophie.

-En esa casi aciertas Sophie solo que nosotros dos nos saltamos un paso- Dijo Bunny.

-Esperen ¿qué?- dijo Jamie –Ustedes dos- dijo mientras nos señalaba.

-¡No puede ser!- grito Sophie emocionada –¿Cómo lo o la llamaran? ¿Es niño o niña?-

-Aún no sabemos que será y tampoco tenemos un nombre creo que será mejor esperar a que nazca- Respondí.

-¿Pero cuánto tardara?- Pregunto Jamie.

-Norte dijo que como era un niño nacido de inmortales nacería más rápido que los bebes normales dijo que serán como seis meses o más- Respondió Bunny.

-Dura mucho- Dijo Sophie haciendo pucheros –Oye Bunny quiero darte algo ven conmigo- dijo Sophie mientras tomaba la mano de Bunny y salía de la habitación.

-Jack ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Jamie.

-Claro que pasa-

-Cómo es que tendrán un bebe y no me digas que es que las cigüeña se los traerá porque no me creo ese cuento- Dijo Jamie.

En ese momento recordé muchas cosas no aptas para niños y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Jack ¿estas sonrojado?- Dijo Jamie mientras me podía una mano en la frente -¿Estas bien?-

-Si estoy bien- dije nervioso –Sobre tu pregunta…-

-Eso es algo que lo descubrirás cuando crezcas- Dijo Bunny entrando en la habitación.

-Que malo eres Bunny- se quejó Jamie –Aún falta mucho para eso-

-Jamie nieve- Dijo Sophie mientras miraba por la ventana –¡Juguemos!-

* * *

Todos salimos de la casa y empezamos a jugar en la nieve, Jamie y yo hicimos ángeles de nieve mientras que Sophie y Bunny estaban haciendo muñecos de nieve y en algún momento comenzamos una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Jack y Jamie vs Bunny y Sophie.

-¡Ganamos!- dije en victoria mientras reía junto con Jamie.

-No es justo a Bunny no le gusta la nieve así que era un blanco fácil- dijo Sophie.

-Mires por donde lo mires nosotros ganamos Sophie- dijo Jamie.

Una rápida mirada al cielo nos hizo notar a todos que ya era muy tarde ya que el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- Dijo Bunny.

-No es justo quédense un poco más- Dijeron Sophie y Jamie al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento yo bostece un poco mientras sentía ganas de dormir.

-Lo siento tendremos que dejarlo para otro día estoy cansado- dije para volver a bostezar.

Dejamos a Sophie y a Jamie en su casa y nos despedimos y recesamos a nuestra propia casa.

-Gracias Bunny- Dije para luego darle un beso a Bunny.

-¿Porque me agradeces?- Pregunto Bunny después del beso.

-Por darme una tarde tan divertida- dije para luego darle otro beso.

-Cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz- dijo Bunny.

Ese día soñé con muchas cosas bolas de nieves, trineos y muñecos de nieve pero lo que más me gusto del sueño es que vi a Bunny jugando con Jamie y Sophie pero también había otro niño jugando con ellos no lo pude ver bien pero ya sabía quién era aquel niño y sonríe.


	28. Los meses pasan

Rápidamente los meses fueron pasando y entre en el cuarto de mes, ya yo no era tan delgado como antes, había ganado mucho peso con forme pasaba el tiempo, y Bunny y yo éramos muy felices, Bunny comenzó a decorar el cuarto del bebe con ayuda de Norte quien se encargó de hacer las cunas y los muebles para la habitación.

Mientras Bunny y Norte arreglaban el cuarto del bebe Meme y Dientes me enseñaban sobre el cuidado del bebe Dientes me enseñó a como alimentarlo, bañarlo y Meme se encargó de enseñarme todo lo que a los bebes les gusta y también me dio unos trucos para que él bebe durmiera muy bien.

Ahora mismo yo me encontraba en el cuarto del bebe sentado en una mecedora, meciéndome lentamente mientras miraba por la ventana y tarareaba una canción.

-Ya quiero que estés aquí pronto- dije en voz baja mientras me frotaba un poco el vientre y me sorprendí cuando sentí algo dándome palmaditas.

-¡Bunny!- Dije en voz alta esperando a que Bunny lo sintiera también.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Me encontraba en el jardín pintando huevos para entretenerme un rato y me detuve a admirar el paisaje, hacia tanto silencio y todo estaba tan tranquilo, cerré los ojos por un minuto disfrutando de los dulces sonidos de la naturaleza.

-¡Bunny!- Escuche y rápidamente abrí los ojos y deje el huevo de pascua a medio pintar y corrí en dirección a la casa.

Rápidamente entre y busque a Jack por todas las habitaciones pero no lo encontré luego recordé que a Jack le encantaba estar en la habitación del bebe y no dude en correr hacia haya.

Cuando entre vi a Jack sentado en la mecedora mientras miraba su vientre.

-¡Jack! ¿Estas bien? ¿Él bebe está bien? ¿Tengo que llamar a Norte?- dije con preocupación mientras corría al lado de Jack.

-No es eso Bunny- dijo Jack mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que está mal?- Pregunte preocupado por la salud de Jack y del bebe.

-Está pateando- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Esa respuesta me dejo algo confuso y Jack tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su vientre y en poco tiempo quede sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunte aun sin salir de mi asombro.

-Estaba hablando con él y le dije que ya quería que estuviera aquí con nosotros- explico Jack con una sonrisa –Supongo que también quiere estar aquí con nosotros-

Yo sonríe feliz al saber que nuestro bebe estaba igual de emocionado de estar aquí con nosotros.

-Jack la próxima vez que me llames para algo así no grites casi me das un ataque cardiaco pensé que algo malo había pasado- dije dando un ligero suspiro para luego besarle la frente a Jack.

-Lo siento Bunny- dijo Jack obviamente apenado.

Yo solo lo bese lenta y apasionadamente –Solo no me vuelvas a asustar así-

Jack asintió con una sonrisa para luego volverme a besar.

* * *

°° Quinto mes °°

Entre a la habitación con una bandeja en la mano y pude ver a Jack durmiendo en la cama acurrucado entre muchas mantas.

Sonreí un poco para luego dejar la bandeja con el desayuno al lado de la cama y me acerque a Jack y lo sacudí un poco.

-Jack amor es hora de despertar-

-No quiero- Murmuro Jack mientras se volteaba dándome la espalda, yo sonreí para luego rodear la cama y ver a Jack durmiendo y sus orejas le tapaban los ojos.

Comencé a pensar en alguna manera de despertar a Jack y se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea, lentamente me acerque a Jack y le di un beso y en poco tiempo sentí como Jack correspondió el beso cuando termine el beso pude ver a Jack con los ojos abiertos y con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- dije para luego darle un beso en la frente luego cogí la bandeja y la deje en las piernas de Jack.

-Buenos días- Murmuro Jack mientras se estrujaba los ojos –Gracias Bunny- dijo para luego comenzar a desayunar.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dije con una sonrisa –Quiero que ustedes dos estén sanos y salvo- dije para luego darle un beso a Jack y luego besar su vientre.

-Bunny eres tan lindo- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-No soy lindo soy un fiero guerrero Pooka- dije con orgullo.

-Si claro- dijo Jack con sarcasmo.

-Si algo te llegara a pasar ten por seguro que yo te rescataría- dije para luego besar su frente.

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

-Si algo te llegara a pasar ten por seguro que yo te rescataría- dijo Bunny para luego darme un beso en la frente.

Yo sonreí pero algo muy dentro de mí tenía miedo de aquellas palabras solo deseaba que eso que sentía solo fuera un mal presentimiento nada más.


	29. Oh no!

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Conforme paso el tiempo mis nervios crecieron más y más Jack había entrado en el sexto mes y eso significaba que solo faltarían días o semanas para que nazca él bebe y no había ni un solo segundo en el que me alejara de Jack.

-¿Bunny? ¡Bunny! Me estas escuchando- Dijo Jack sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento que dijiste- Dije mientras vi a Jack haciendo pucheros.

-¿Qué te pasa? estas actuando extraño y más sobreprotector que nunca- Dijo Jack con preocupación evidente en su rostro.

-Lo siento Jack- dije para luego besar su frente –Es solo que este es el sexto y no quiero que pase nada malo-

-Bunny te preocupas demasiado- dijo Jack mientras me daba una sonrisa –Bueno cambiando de tema que no se te olvide que la fiesta de navidad es esta noche-

Al escuchar eso me golpee mentalmente al olvidar eso. Cada año Norte organizaba una extravagante fiesta festejando la navidad aunque este año dijo que solo sería algo pequeño para no abrumar a Jack.

-Que no se te olvide que prometiste pasar a buscar a Jamie y a Sophie para que fueran a la fiesta-

-Pero no te puedo dejar solo- dije rápidamente.

-Bunny me tratas como si estuviera enfermo o algo así- dijo Jack para luego darme un beso –Enserio Bunny te estas preocupando demasiado eso no es bueno para la salud-

-Pero y si me voy y les pasa algo a ustedes- dije mientras abrazaba a Jack –No quiero perderlos, no me lo perdonaría- dije en voz baja.

Sentí como Jack correspondió el abrazo –No nos pasara nada- dijo Jack en voz baja –Te lo prometo-

Duramos abrazados por unos minutos pero luego pude escuchar ligeros ronquidos y baje la mirada para ver que Jack estaba profundamente dormido, yo sonreí al verlo así, últimamente Jack estaba más cansado de lo habitual y cualquier lugar parecía la cama perfecta para él.

Cargue a Jack y me dirigí hacia la habitación hay deje a Jack en la cama y lo arrope por ultimo le di un beso en la frente estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando escuche algo.

-Bunny te… mo- Murmuro Jack mientras se acurrucaba más entre las sabanas.

-Yo también te amo- dije para luego salir de la habitación.

Salí de la casa y mire el cielo aún faltaban algunas horas para que se ocultara el sol seria buen momento para buscar a Jamie y a Sophie.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Lentamente abrí los ojos y le di una mirada rápida a la ventana, todo estaba oscuro afuera y la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación.

_-Debí haberme quedado dormido-_ Pensé mientras me sentaba en la cama y grite del dolor cuando sentí un dolor agudo en el vientre –Alguien amaneció muy emocionado- dije mientras me frotaba el vientre para calmar el dolor.

Me moví lentamente por la cama pero cada movimiento hacía que él bebe pateara mucho.

-Tranquilo pequeño- dije tratando de clamarlo pero no funcionaba _–Quizás algo este mal-_ Pensé con preocupación mientras sentía que las patadas eran muy fuertes y desesperadas.

-Bunny- Llame a Bunny pero no hubo respuesta alguna y me preocupe mientras sentía que el dolor incrementaba más y más.

-¡Bunny!- Dije en voz alta para luego gritar del dolor.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el vientre y supe que algo andaba muy mal.

Busque en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y saque un huevo de pascua hecho completamente de cristal y lo tire lo más fuerte que pude al suelo, Bunny me lo había dado en caso de emergencia. Me levante de la cama y tan pronto como me levante de la cama caí al suelo sentí como mis piernas temblaban.

Ignore eso y me levante de nuevo y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta abrí la puerta y me apoye de las paredes mientras avanzaba por la casa, todo estaba oscuro así que era muy difícil ver.

Busque a Bunny pero no lo encontré me dirigí a la cocina, tropecé con una silla y caí al suelo comencé a jadear mientras sentía como él bebe pateaba más fuerte y el dolor solo incremento más y más.

-Tranquilo papa nos vendrá a salvar- Murmure mientras sentía como todo se estaba oscureciendo.

-No debo quedarme despierto- Murmure y poco a poco todo se hundió en la oscuridad.


	30. Un nuevo miembro en la familia

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Salí por uno de mis portales mágicos acompañado de Sophie y Jamie mire el cielo y note que estaba cubierto de estrellas había tardado más de lo pensado buscando a los niños.

-Vamos a sorprender a Jack- dijo Sophie para luego correr hacia la casa.

-Sophie no vayas tan rápido- Dijo Jamie para luego correr tras Sophie.

Yo sonreí para luego seguir a los dos niños, cuando entramos a la casa todo estaba oscuro no había ni una sola luz encendida.

-¿Porque esta tan oscuro?- Pregunto Jamie.

-Jack debe seguir durmiendo- Dije para luego caminar en dirección a la habitación llegue a la habitación y la puerta estaba cerrada, lentamente abrí la puerta y entre.

-Jack no está- Dijo Sophie al ver la habitación vacía.

-Quizás fue al baña- Dijo Jamie.

-Algo no está bien- Murmure mientras revisaba la cama, las sabanas estaban desorganizadas camine hacia la ventana y me queje cuando pise algo.

-Bunny ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Sophie con preocupación mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Si estoy bien solo pise algo- Mire al suelo y me congele al ver pedazos de vidrio.

-Qué es esto- dijo Jamie mientras tomaba uno de los pedazos.

Yo tome un pedazo y comencé a verlo más de cerca y me asuste cuando supe que era –Hay que buscar a Jack- dije para luego salir de la habitación y gritar su nombre mientras recorría la habitación.

-¡Jack!-

-¡Jack! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

Nos dividimos para buscar Sophie buscaría en la sala y la cocina, Jamie buscaría en las habitaciones y buscaría por toda la madriguera.

°° Punto de vista Sophie °°

Había buscado en el baño y en otras habitaciones pero no lo encontré eso me hizo preocupar más nunca antes había visto a Bunny tan preocupado ni siquiera en la lucha contra Pitch.

-Jack ¿dónde estás?- dije en voz baja para luego entrar en la cocina.

Estaba muy oscuro y casi no podía ver nada camine con cuidado pero tropecé con algo y caí al suelo.

-Eso dolió- Dije para luego darle una mirada con lo que había tropezado y luego note que había tropezado con un brazo en ese momento me asuste y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que gritar –¡Aaahhh!-

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Escuche un grito y rápidamente corrí hacia dónde provenía, llegue a la cocina y Jamie entro poco después de mí y ambos vimos a Sophie tirada en el suelo, en una esquina mientras señalaba algo.

Rápidamente encendí la luz y pude ver con horror que lo que estaba tirado en el suelo era Jack, rápidamente corrí hacia él, lo sostuve en mis brazos y note que Jack parecía estar en mucho dolor.

-Jack despierta- suplique mientras sacudía un poco a Jack y me sentí aliviado cuando vi que Jack abrió los ojos.

-Bebe- dijo Jack para luego quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

-Hay que ir a donde Norte- Dije para luego cargar a Jack y abrir uno de mis túneles mágicos.

* * *

Cuando llegue a al polo norte ignore las miradas de horror por parte de Dientes y Meme y corrí hacia la enfermería, puse a Jack en una de las camas y segundos dispuesto entro Norte a la enfermería acompañado de varios yetis.

-No dejen que nada les pase- suplique mirando a los yetis para luego salir de la enfermería acompañado por Norte.

Cuando salimos nos encontramos con Dientes y Meme quienes estaban hablando con los niños yo simplemente me senté en una de las sillas mientras miraba las puertas de la enfermería.

-Es mi culpa- dije en voz baja.

-Bunny no es tu culpa- dijo Dientes con dulzura y no pude más.

-¡Si es mi culpa!- grite –Le prometí a Jack que estaría con él para que algo así no pasara le falle-

-Bunny no es tu culpa- Dijo Jamie mientras tomaba una de mis patas –Estoy seguro que a Jack no le gustaría que te culparas por esto-

-No te culpes Bunny- Dijo Sophie para luego abrazarme.

Sonreí un poco para luego corresponder el abrazo Jamie tenía razón Jack se enojaría conmigo si se enteraba de que yo me culpaba por todo.

* * *

Horas iban y venían pero aún no había noticia de Jack y la enfermería se mantenía en un silencio abrumador, de vez en cuando se podían escuchar algunas palabras o pequeños ruidos pero aun así el silencio permanecía siempre.

De pronto ese silencio tan abrumador murió al escucharse el llanto de un bebe, al escuchar el llanto me sentí un poco aliviado al escuchar él bebe pero me preocupaba ahora la condición de Jack.

Varios minutos después salió un yeti de la enfermería.

-¿Como esta?- Pregunte rápidamente.

Este no me respondió con palabras simplemente se apartó, abrió la puerta y me indico que pasara. Rápidamente y sin perder el tiempo entre y sentí como mi corazón salto de mi pecho al ver a Jack acostado en una cama profundamente dormido y al lado de él había una cuna.

Lentamente me acerque a la cuna y ahí había la criatura más pequeña que pude ver en todos mis años de vida se parecía mucho a Jack físicamente tenía el pelo blanco y tenía orejas de conejo.

Estaba inseguro sobre si cargarla o no se veía tan pequeña como si se fuera a romper, algo inseguro la saque de la cuna y la puse en mis brazos y comencé a arrullara.

-Es tan linda- Dijo Dientes entrando en la enfermería.

-Se parece a Jack- Dijo Jamie mientras miraba a la bebe.

-Tienes las orejas de Bunny- Dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

-Ya quiero que Jack la vea- Dije para luego mirar a Jack que parecía sumido en un profundo sueño.

-La anestesia no pasara dentro de una hora- Dijo Norte.

Vi como Meme roció algo de su arena sobre Jack para que el tuviera sueños tranquilos hasta que pasara la anestesia.

Varias horas después todos me habían dejado solo con la bebe al lado de Jack y este aún seguía dormido.

-Jack ya quiero que la veas están linda se parece a ti- dije en voz baja mientras miraba a la bebe.

-Yo no soy lindo- Al escuchar eso voltee y pude ver a Jack quien me miraba con una sonrisa.

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Estaba escuchando algunas palabras muy cerca de mí y lentamente abrí los ojos, pude ver a Bunny sentado a mi lado muy sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos mientras hablaba con alguien.

-Jack ya quiero que la veas están linda se parece a ti- dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

-No soy lindo- dije y vi como Bunny me miro con una sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo Bunny –¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo para luego darme un beso en la frente.

-Cansado- Admití para luego reír un poco cuando escuche un pequeño ruido proveniente de los brazos de Bunny –¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?-

Vi como Bunny se levantó y puso algo entre mis brazos, sonreí al ver a la pequeña bebe en mis brazos.

-Hola bebe- dije Jack para luego topar ligeramente su nariz creando algo de escarcha en esta pude ver como él bebe estornudo un poco para luego abrir los ojos y revelar unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Tiene tus ojos- dije para luego mirar a Bunny.

-Se parece mucho a ti- Dijo Bunny para luego darme un beso en la frente.

-Jack estas despierto- Dijo Sophie mientras entraba a la enfermería acompañado de Jamie.

-Niños deben hacer silencio Jack esta…- Dijo Dientes entrando a la enfermería –Jack estas despierto.

En poco tiempo llegaron Norte y Meme preguntándome si me encontraba bien o si necesitaba algo.

-Estoy bien enserio- Dije con una sonrisa –Solo un poco cansado-

-Una pregunta Jack- dijo Jamie.

-Que es Jamie-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

Esa pregunta me tomo un poco de sorpresa –No le pusiste nombre- dije mirando a Bunny.

-Quería que tú se lo pusieras- dijo Bunny.

-Ya veo- dije en voz baja mientras miraba a la bebe –Esperanza- en el momento que dije eso Esperanza se rio un poco y extendió sus pequeñas manos hacia Bunny.

-Esperanza - Bunny tomo a la bebe y le dio un beso en la frente –Mi hermosa Esperanza-

Sentí como el sueño me volvía reclamar pero no me quería dormir aun quería quedarme un rato más con Esperanza y Bunny.

-Sera mejor que dejemos a Jack dormir- Dijo Dientes.

-Nos vemos luego Jack, Bunny- Dijeron Jamie y Sophie –Y Esperanza también-

Todos se había ido dejándonos a Bunny y a mi solos con la bebe vi como Bunny jugo un poco con Esperanza.

-Bunny- dije en voz baja.

-Si Jack-

-Te amo- dije mientras me acurrucaba en la cama –A ti y a Esperanza- después de eso caí en un profundo sueño.

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Vi como Jack cayo dormido y sonreí –Yo también te amo Jack- dije en voz baja para luego besar la frente de Jack.

Vi como Esperanza bostezo un poco y la puse en su cuna –También te amo esperanza- dije para luego darle un beso en la frente a Esperanza –Que duermas bien mi princesa-

Me senté en la silla y le sostuve la mano a Jack deseándole buenos sueños.


	31. Ellos siempre vuelven

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Tres maravillosos años habían pasado desde el nacimiento de Esperanza y las cosas se habían animado mucho desde entonces Bunny y yo teníamos a Esperanza animando las cosas en el Warrer todos los años en navidad Norte llenaba la casa de juguetes para Esperanzas, Dientes venia casi todos los días a jugar con Esperanza y Meme venia todas las noches para darles dulces sueños a Esperanza.

-¡Bunny!- Estaba caminando por los pasillo de la casa buscando a Bunny pero no lo encontraba –¿Dónde podría estar?- Me detuve frente a la puerta de la habitación de Esperanza y escuche pequeña risas, cuando abrí la puerta sonreí al ver a Bunny y a Esperanza rodeados de montones de huevos de pascua.

Algo que comencé a notar de Esperanza fue que ella amaba pintar huevos de pascua como Bunny.

Vi como Esperanza le enseño su huevo a Bunny que estaba pintado de rosa con algunas flores.

-Como me quedo papi-

-Te quedo muy lindo mi princesa- dijo Bunny para luego jugar un poco con sus cabellos.

Esperanza sonrió para luego mirar hacia la puerta y notar que esta hay.

-¡Mami!- Dijo Esperanza para luego correr hacia mí.

-Hola cariño- dije para luego cargar a Esperanza.

-Hola Jack- dijo Bunny para luego darme un beso.

-Bunny no frente a la niña- dije mientras veía como Esperanza se reía un poco.

-Ignóreme ustedes sigan - dijo Esperanza mientras sonreía.

-Enserio creo que estamos malcriando a esta niña- dije y luego Bunny me volvió a besar.

-Esperanza ve a guardar tus juguetes- dije para luego salir del cuarto llevándome a Bunny conmigo.

Llegamos a la cocina –Bunny- voltee y Bunny me beso apasionadamente duramos unos minutos besándonos hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire –Que- dije algo atontado.

-Dijiste que no frente a la niña- dijo Bunny con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tonto- dije para luego besarlo –Tenemos reunión hoy- dije mientras me estremecía al sentir como Bunny me besaba el cuello.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Bunny mientras seguía dándome besos por todo el cuello.

-No… no podemos llegar tarde- dije gimiendo un poco mientras sentía como Bunny deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la sudadera.

-Creo que podemos llegar un poco tarde- dijo Bunny con esa jodida voz tan sensual.

-No podemos Esperanza…- dije pero Bunny me callo con un beso.

-Ella no notara nada- dijo Bunny.

Sentí como Bunny estaba quitándome la sudadera y nos detuvimos al escuchar una pequeña risa, rápidamente miramos al comedor y vimos a Esperanza sentada con una pequeña sonrisa. Sentí la escarcha se extendió por mis mejillas y me aleje rápidamente de Bunny y me baje la sudadera.

-Tenemos reunión- dije avergonzado –Bunny toma a Esperanza yo preparare la leche- dije y pude escuchar como ambos se reían.

* * *

La reunión comenzó tranquilamente Norte hablaba sobre un aumento de creyentes este año también comento que el invierno comenzaría muy pronto.

Cuando escuche que el invierno comenzaría pronto no pude evitar sentirme un poco triste por lo que me habían dicho yo era el que me encargaba del invierno hasta hace cuatro años que ocurrió el accidente con Pitch. Yo había olvidado todo lo relacionado con mis poderes así que no podía cumplir con mi papel de hacer el invierno, Norte había hablado con Serafina para que ella se encargara del invierno hasta que yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Jack ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Bunny sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si estoy bien- dije para luego darle una sonrisa.

-Jack si quieres te puedes retirar a jugar con Esperanza lo que queda de la reunión es hablar sobre las siguientes fiestas- dijo Norte.

Yo asentí para luego salir de la oficina de Norte y dirigirme hacia el cuarto del mundo, hay rápidamente pude ver a Esperanza jugando con los duendes.

-Hola Esperanza- dije mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Mami- dijo ella para luego soltar al duende con el que estaba jugando y correr hacia mí.

-¿Acabo la reunión?- Pregunto Esperanza mirando hacia la oficina de Norte.

-Aun no a acabado pero me dejaron salir antes- dije con una sonrisa –¿Quieres jugar a algo?-

-¡Escondite!- grito Esperanza.

-De acuerdo yo cuento- dije para luego ir a una pared y comenzar a contar – 1… 2… 3…-

°° Punto de vista Esperanza °°

Comencé a correr buscando un lugar donde esconderé pero todos mis posibles lugares estaban ocupados por duendes.

Mientras seguía buscando vi algo que me llamo la atención era un enorme botón rojo, sentí curiosidad por lo que hacía y arrastre una silla, me subí a la silla y me quede mirando el botón se veía tan lindo y redondo.

Lo presione y escuche un ruido detrás de mí, cuando voltee pude ver como desaparecía una barrera que protegía un gran libro sobre un pedestal

Me baje de la silla, la arrastre hacia el pedestal y tome aquel gran libro, me senté y leí la portada de aquel gran libro "La historia de los guardianes" abrí el libro y comencé a pasar las hojas y vi que están tenían imágenes sobre el Abuelo Norte y la abuela Dientes, el tía Meme, papi y mami.

Me quede mirando las imágenes de mi papa y me sorprendí el parecía tan valiente como un guerrero, sonreí para luego pasar las páginas y detenerme sobre la de mama.

Me sorprendí al ver las imágenes de mi mama, estaba solo y triste, seguí pasando las páginas y pude ver que conforme iba pasando las páginas de sonrisa de mi mama creció más y más.

-Esperanza estas aquí- dijo mi mama mientras entraba en la habitación –Así que aquí estabas- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí –¿Que estás leyendo?- pregunto para luego mirar el libro.

-Este libro tienes imágenes de todos- dije con una sonrisa.

Pude ver que mi mama miro el libro y me asuste cuando vi que sus ojos se pusieron blancos y una luz azul comenzó a rodearlo.

-¡Mama!- dije para luego dejar el libro e ir hacia donde mi mama, comencé a moverle la mano pero seguía igual.

-¡Mama!- Me asuste al ver que no respondía y luego aquella luz que lo estaba rodeando desapareció, sonreí al saber que ya estaría mejor pero mi sonrisa murió cuando vi que mi mama cayó al suelo.

-¡Mama! ¡Despierta mama!- grite mientras comenzaba a sacudir a mi madre pero no despertaba, sentí como lagrimas bajaban por mejillas pero no me importaba solo quería que mi madre estuviera bien.


	32. Navidad en familia

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Vi como Jack salió de la oficina y sonreí al saber que la excusa había funcionado.

-Muy bien Bunny que era lo que querías hablar- Dijo Norte.

-Quiero algunos consejos sobre que regalarle a Jack para navidad- dije un poco avergonzado de pedir esa clase de consejos.

-Bunny a Jack le encantara cualquier cosa que le des- Dijo Dientes con una sonrisa y Meme asintió con la cabeza.

-Dientes tiene razón Bunny- Dijo Norte con una sonrisa – Los regalos no importan lo importante es que vengan del corazón-

-Tienes razón Norte- dije con una sonrisa –Gracias por ayudarme-

-Bunny como celebraras la navidad con Jack- dijo Dientes.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando escuche un pequeño grito a lo lejos pero lo que me preocupo más era que conocía esa voz.

-¡Esperanza!- dije para luego salir corriendo de la oficina.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al cuarto del mundo, cuando llegue me quede helado cuando vi a Jack en el suelo inconsciente mientras Esperanza estaba a su lado sacudiéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Mami!- dijo Esperanza sacudiendo a Jack.

Rápidamente corrí al lado de Jack y lo tome en mis brazos, rápidamente comprobé su pulso y su respiración y suspire en alivio al ver que todo estaba normal.

-Papi ¿mami esta?- dijo entre lágrimas Esperanza mirando a Jack.

-No nena mami está bien- dije con una sonrisa tratando de calmar los nervios de Esperanza.

Lentamente me levante del suelo y cargue a Jack para luego dejarlo en el sofá más cercano y en poco tiempo llegaron los demás guardianes.

-Esperanza ¿qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Dientes mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Esperanza.

-Estaba jugando a las escondidas con mami, mientras buscaba un escondite me tome con un libro que tenía las imágenes de todos me detuve en la página de mami luego el llego buscándome y vio el libro y luego una luz comenzó a rodearlo y cayó al suelo- Explico Esperanza.

-Jack estará bien Esperanza solo está tomando una siesta- dijo Dientes.

Yo me quede mirando a Jack y luego vi como él se movió un poco y luego abrió los ojos.

-Mi cabeza- dijo Jack mientras se sentaba en el sofá –¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-¡Mama!- dijo Esperanza para luego correr hacia Jack y darle un gran abrazo –Lo siento- dijo Esperanza mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Está bien todo está bien- Dijo Jack mientras abrazaba a Esperanza.

-¿Estas bien? mi copo de nieve- dije usando el apodo de Jack y este me sonrió –Estaba preocupado- dije para luego abrazar a Jack y a Esperanza.

-Así que Jack recuperaste tus recuerdos- dijo Dientes.

-Si los recupere- dijo Jack.

-Y ¿son los que esperaba?- Pregunte nervioso por la respuesta.

-Estuviste en ellos así que eran todo lo que esperaba- dijo Jack para luego sonreí, y yo le di un beso.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que Jack recupero sus recuerdos aunque su actitud no había cambiado, la navidad había llegado y todos andaban apurados con las decoraciones, los regalos, Jack se volvió a ocupar del invierno así que casi no lo veía en el día entero.

Vi como Jack entro a la casa y parecía muerto del cansancio -Estoy cansado- dijo el para luego tirarse en el sofá más cercano.

-Mami- Dijo Esperanza para luego ir a correr a abrazar a Jack.

-Hola princesa- dijo Jack con una sonrisa cansada –¿Dónde está tu papi?-

Sonreí al saber que Jack no me había visto y luego me acerque a él y le di un beso en la frente –¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- dije para luego cargar a Esperanza.

-Estuvo bien hice que nevara en casi todas las partes del mundo- dijo Jack con orgullo.

-Debes estar cansado porque no te duermes un rato- dije para luego acariciarle los cabellos a Jack y dejar a Esperanza sentada al lado de Jack.

-Papi hoy es navidad así que el abuelo Norte vendrá después- dijo Esperanza mientras miraba el reloj.

-¡Hoy en navidad¡- dijo Jack para luego levantarse rápidamente del sofá e ir hacia la cocina.

Esperanza y yo compartimos una mirada para luego hacia la puerta de la cocina y abrirla un poco para ver a Jack con un delantal azul caminado de un lugar a otro haciendo algunas cosas.

-¿Que hace mami?- susurro Esperanza.

-No se princesa- respondí en voz baja.

-Qué tal si le preguntamos- dijo Esperanza para luego entrar en la cocina –Mami ¿que haces?-

-Estoy preparando la cena de noche buena- dijo Jack mientras picaba algunos ingredientes.

-Jack no tienes por qué hacer eso- dije tratando de detener a Jack –Hoy usaste mucho tus poderes deberías descansar-

-Porque mejor no me ayudas- dijo Jack para luego darme un beso –Ve poniendo los adornos-

Yo asentí algo aturdido para luego salir de la cocina –Espera ¿qué pasó?- Entre a la cocina para detener a Jack y termine ayudándolo con los adornos.

-Te dejaste engañar- dijo Esperanza con una sonrisa.

Esperanza y yo comenzamos a poner todos los adornos y luego de unas horas tanto la decoración como la cena estaban listas.

-Está muy bueno- dijo Esperanza con una sonrisa mientras se serbia más ensalada.

-Jack esta todo delicioso- dije para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Qué bueno que les gustara- dijo Jack con una sonrisa aunque se le podía ver el cansancio desde lejos.

Después de comer y jugar un rato solo quedamos Jack y yo, ya que Esperanza se había dormido y la llevamos a su cuarto.

Vi como Jack estaba bebiendo algo de chocolate y pensé que era hora de hacer mi movida.

-Jack hay algo que quiero darte- dije para luego entregarle una pequeña caja.

Jack tomo el regalo y luego lo abrió y pude ver como se quedó sorprendido al ver un hermoso brazalete de plata con oro.

-En mi especie ese brazalete significa una propuesta de matrimonio- dije con una sonrisa mientras me podía de rodillas –Jack Frost me has hecho el pooka más feliz de este mundo y me di cuenta de que no pudo vivir sin ti así que me harías el honor de pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a ti- dije para luego sostener un anillo de plata con una piedra azul del color de los ojos de Jack.

-Estas de broma- dijo Jack para luego sonreír –Claro que pasaría esta vida contigo y la siguiente- dijo Jack para luego besarme yo correspondí el beso y ambos nos mantuvimos abrazados y compartiendo uno que otro beso la noche entera.


	33. La boda

La noticia de la boda entre Jack y yo fue una sorpresa tanto para los demás guardianes como para los otros espíritus. Donde quiera que fuéramos éramos recibidos con felicitaciones.

Cuando le dijimos a los demás guardianes sobre la boda todos tuvieron reacciones diferentes Dientes estaba emocionada y feliz, Meme nos deseó que fuéramos felices y digamos que Norte y yo tuvimos una larga charla sobre que me pasaría si le hacia algún daño a Jack.

La fecha de la boda se fijó para el nueve de marzo quedaban dos meses para la boda y Jack estaba recibiendo ayuda tanto de Dientes como Sophie para planearla a la perfección mientras que ellos planeaban la boda yo planeaba algunas cosas para después de la boda.

Y por eso estaba aquí ahora –Hola Cupido- dije mientras me acercaba a la diosa del amor.

-Bunny cuanto tiempo- dijo ella con una sonrisa –Me entere de la boda felicidades-

-Si estoy aquí por eso- dije para después entregarle la invitación a la boda.

-Gracias- Agradeció Cupido mientras miraba la información de la boda.

-No tienes que agradecerme si no hubiera sido por ti nada de esto estuviera pasando- dije sonriendo un poco.

-Así que Bunny que más te trae a mi palacio – dijo Cupido notando mis intenciones –Dudo mucho que hayas venido desde tan lejos solo para darme la invitación ¿Que necesitas?- dijo para luego chasquear los dedos y aparecer una libreta rosa y un bolígrafo.

-Me descubriste- dije suspirando un poco –Necesito algunas cosas para después de la boda-

-Que necesitas- dijo Cupido. Le dije a Cupido lo que necesitaba y todo ella lo anoto en esa libreta rosa –Bunny tendrás tu pedido antes o el mismo día de la boda-

-Gracias Cupido eres la mejor- dije para luego darle un abrazo –Bueno me tengo que ir tengo más invitaciones que repartir- Me despedí de Cupido y seguí con mis entregas.

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Me encontraba leyendo revistas sobre bodas con Dientes, Esperanza y Sophie.

-Jack que te parece este lugar- dijo Sophie mientras me entregaba una revista.

En la revista pude ver un hermoso jardín con una capilla de boda en el centro del jardín y encima de la capilla había hermosas rosas dándole un toque hermoso.

-Sophie es hermoso me encanta- dije alegre al saber que había encontrado el lugar donde sería la boda.

-Bien ahora solo falta el pastel, el traje, las rosas, la decoración y otras cosas- dijo Dientes emocionada.

-Me mataste la emoción Dientes- dije suspirando llevaba horas viendo revistas y seleccionando cosas y ya me estaba aburriendo.

-Enserio Jack deberías estar más emocionado- dijo Sophie.

-Me emociona la boda pero planificarla no- dije con una sonrisa.

Solo vi como Sophie y Dientes se rieron –Mujeres- pensé dando un suspiro.

-Mami mira- dijo Esperanza mientras me enseñaba un viejo libro que tenía la imagen de una hermosa rosa de color morado y que al lado de la rosa decía rosa salvaje.

-Son hermosas- dije con una sonrisa –Buen trabajo Esperanza ya tenemos las flores- dije para luego acariciarle la cabeza.

-Jack ¿de qué sabor quieres el pastel?- pregunto Dientes.

-Chocolate- dije sin pensar.

-¿Y qué tema quieres que lleve la boda?- pregunto Sophie.

-¿De qué color serán las servilletas?- pregunto Dientes.

-Alguien sálveme- dije mientras me india más en el sofá.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y la fecha de la boda llego finalmente.

Todo parecía un caos, algunos llevaban, otros traían cosas para organizar la recepción, Meme y Norte se estaban encargando de organizar las sillas para los invitados y Dientes se estaba encargando de dirigir a los ayudantes.

Y Bunny bueno siendo sincero este era el tercer día que no veía a Bunny.

-El centro de mesa no ha a la izquierda ni a la derecha va en el centro- grito Dientes mientras daba ejemplos de donde iba qué y por primera vez Dientes me dio miedo.

Bueno Dientes parecía que tenía todo controlado era la hora de prepararme. _

°° Punto de vista Dientes °°

-Norte pon esa mesa por haya y Meme mueve esas sillas por acá- dije mientras miraba el libro de apuntes escuche un pequeño chillido y vi a dos de mis hadas.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunte y ellas me respondieron –Ya veo voy a ayudar a Jack después mandare a Norte a ayudar a Bunny- dije y vi como ellas dos asintieron y se fueron volando.

-Norte voy a ayudar a Jack cuando acabes de mover las mesas puedes ir a ayudar a Bunny- dije para luego irme volando de ahí.

Entre en una habitación completamente blanca y con varios muebles y pude ver a Jack con un esmoquin blanco ayudando a Esperanza con su vestido.

-Bien ya estás lista- dijo Jack dejando ir a Esperanza.

-Hola Jack- dije mientras volaba hacia él.

-Dientes que te trae por aquí- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-Vine a ayudarte- dije para luego tomar un cepillo y comenzar a peinar a Jack.

-Estoy nervioso- dijo Jack en voz baja.

Sonreí un poco al notar lo nervioso que Jack estaba casi parecía que temblaba un poco –No tienes por qué estar nervioso-

-Mami no debe estar nervioso papi te quiere mucho- dijo Esperanza con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Jack. _

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta llamo nuestra atención y pude ver como Norte entro con una sonrisa.

-Ya está todo listo solo faltas Jack- anuncio Norte mientras se acercaba.

-Jack mírate estas tan…- dijo Norte mientras me miraba –No encuentro palabras para describir cómo te vez-

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa.

Me levante de la silla y salí del cuarto acompañado por Norte, Dientes y Esperanza. Cuando llegamos a la puerta para salir al jardín abrí un poco la puerta y pude ver a tantas personas y eso solo hizo que volvieran los nerviosos.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo- confesé mientras retrocedía un poco –Me tiemblan las piernas-

-Tranquilo Jack solo respira- dijo Norte – Todo saldrá bien-

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas me sentí mejor.

-¿Todo listo?- pregunto Dientes.

-Si- dije decidido.

Dientes le dio la señal para que comenzaran a tocar la música y las puertas se abrieron, Esperanza y Sophie fueron las primeras que salieron junto con dos canastas llenas de pétalos azul que comenzaron a tirar hasta llegar al altar.

Luego agarrado de Norte, al ver a tantas personas mirándome no pude evitar sentirme enfermo y apreté un poco el agarre en el brazo de Norte.

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo Norte en voz baja –Créeme lo siento en mi pansa-

-Gracias- dije en voz baja –Pero si pasa algo encárgate de atraparme- dije con una sonrisa y solo pude escuchar como Norte se rio en voz baja.

Norte me dejo en el altar y luego procedió a tomar su lugar atrás de nosotros.

-Te vez hermoso- dijo Bunny en voz baja.

-Tú también- le respondí en voz baja mientras sentía como todos los nervios se iban con solo mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Bien podemos comenzar- dijo Norte llamando nuestra atención –Estamos reunidos aquí para presenciar la unión de estas nos personas en matrimonio si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-

Bunny y yo miramos a los invitados y ninguno hablo, luego miramos a Norte.

-Por el poder que me concedió el hombre de la luna los declaro marido y esposo ya se pueden besar- dijo Norte.

Bunny me beso y yo le devolví el beso rápidamente en ese momento solo éramos nosotros dos, nos separamos por falta de aire y rápidamente pudimos escuchar gritos y aplausos.

Cuando acabamos el beso pude ver como en mi muñeca derecha apareció de la nada una brazalete de color plateado y note que tenía el nombre de Bunny sobre este y pude ver que Bunny también tenía uno con mi nombre.

Ambos sonreímos para luego unirnos con los invitados.


	34. La luna de miel

Todos estaba muy feliz hablando o bailando Jack y Bunny estaban hablando y riendo todos la estaban pasando muy bien después de eso todos se reunieron en la mesa para comer después de que cortaron el pastel.

Bunny tomo un tenedor mientras lo golpeaba débilmente en la copa llamando la atención de todos

''Quiero hacer un brindis a mi amado Jack'' dijo Bunny todas la chicas suspiraron en felicidad mientras que los demás guardaban silencio.

''Jack desde que entraste en mi vida muchas cosas ah pasado altos y bajos muy graciosos '' Bunny rió un poco al recordar las cosas divertidas que pasaron ''Enserio no me imagino mi vida sin ti te amo Jack '' dijo para después darle un beso.

''Yo también te amo Bunny'' dijo Jack después que terminaron el beso, todos estaban feliz por la linda pareja.

''Bien vamos a bailar '' dijo Norte en voz alta mientras todos sonreían y tomaban a su pareja para comenzar a bailar.

Todos tomaron a su pareja Norte fue a bailar con Dientes, Arena fue a bailar con Cupido, Jack y Bunny bailaron asta que acabo la canción.

''Mami quieres bailar conmigo '' dijo Esperanza, Jack sonrió mientas aceptaba la invitación de sus hija y fueron a bailar.

Bunny miraba con una sonrisa a Jack y a Esperanza.

''Hola Bunny'' Bunny volteo para ver a Cupido caminando hacia el.

''Cupido como esta todo '' pregunto.

''Esta todo como lo pediste '' dijo felizmente.

''Gracias Cupido cuanto te debo ''

''Nada tonto considerarlo un regalo de boda'' dijo Cupido con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

''Gracias'' agradeció rápidamente Bunny los ojos de Bunny miraron cerca de las piernas de Cupido y pudo ver una niña escondiendo se detrás de ella.

''Quien es?'' pregunto con curiosidad Bunny mientras se arrodillaba.

''Ah ella es mi sobrina la estoy cuidado'' dijo Cupido ''Ven no seas tímida ''

Bunny vio como la niña salio de su escondite, ella tenia el cabello largo color castaño rojizo sujetado por dos cotilas altas de cada lado de la cabeza ella vestía un vestido sencillo color verde claro, pero lo que le llamo mas la atención a Bunny era sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

''Mucho gusto me llamo Vili'' dijo con una sonrisa Vili.

''Hola Vili que lindo nombre tienes yo me llamo E. Aster Bunnymund pero me puedes llamar Bunny'' dijo con una sonrisa.

''Bien Bunny'' dijo alegremente Vili.

''Vili que te parece si te presento a una amiga '' dijo Bunny, Vili asintió alegremente.

''Esperanza puedes venir aquí'' dijo en voz alta Bunny al poco tiempo llego Esperanza.

''Si papi'' dijo Esperanza.

''Esperanza quiero presentarte a una amiga se llama Vili'' dijo Bunny mientras vio como Esperanza le daba una mirada curiosa a Vili.

''Hola soy Esperanza'' dijo alegremente ''Me gusta tu cabello es lindo''

''Me gusta tus orejas son adorables '' respondió Vili.

''Quieres jugar?'' pregunto Esperanza.

''Sip '' respondió Vili para seguir a Esperanza a algun lado.

''Crecen tan rápido '' dijo Jack mientras caminaba hacia Bunny y Cupido.

''Si ya tiene su primera amiga'' dijo Bunny.

''Bueno los dejare par de tortolitos '' dijo Cupido con una sonrisa para después caminar hacia la pista de baile.

Y paso tranquilamente la noche Bunny y Jack bailaron mucho cuando el reloj dio las 11 Bunny y Jack tuvieron que partir.

''Bueno ya nos vamos Esperanza pórtate muy bien '' dijo Jack para después besar la frente de Esperanza mientras que Bunny y Jack tuvieran su luna de miel Esperanza se quedaría con Norte.

''Si mami'' dijo Esperanza para darle un abrazo de despedida a Jack y Bunny ''los quiero pásenla bien '' dijo para después terminar su abrazo.

''Nos vemos adiós princesa '' se despidió Bunny para luego abrir uno de sus portales.

* * *

''Bunny adonde vamos '' pregunto Jack

''Es una sorpresa'' dijo Bunny mientras tomaba una venda y se la colocaba en los ojos a Jack.

''Agua fiestas '' dijo Jack.

''Tienes que esperar '' dijo Bunny para después darle una beso en la mejilla después de caminar poco tiempo ''Te la puedes quitar''

Cuando Jack se quito la venda de los ojos pudo ver que estaban estaba en un balcón en frente de el había una mesa con un mantel rojo en el centro de la mesa había un hermoso forero con rosas en el, habían platos servidos con fresas y chocolate también había copas al lado de los platos con vino en ellos Pero lo que mas impresiono a Jack era poder ver la torre Eiffel y las luces de parís debajo de ellos dándole otro toque romántico.

''E. Aster Bunnymud me as impresionado ''dijo Jack para darle otro beso.

''Que bueno por que ahora es que empiezan las sorpresas '' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba a Jack que se sentara Jack se sentó en la silla.

Jack se sentó en la silla mientras miraba a Bunny delante de el con una mirada de amor, Jack y Bunny comenzaron a comer las fretas con chocolate.

Bunny levanto la vista para ver a Jack y se dio cuenta de que el tenia chocolate en su boca ''Estas sucio'' dijo Bunny, Jack comenzó a buscar por su cara donde estaba sucio pero no lo encontró ''Yo te ayudo '' dijo Bunny mientras se paraba de la silla Jack iba a protestar pero sus protestas murieron cuando sus labios fueron capturados por los de Bunny, Jack cerro sus ojos correspondiendo el beso Jack con ganas de mas abrió la boca permitiendo que Bunny entrara su lengua en el Jack comenzó a gemir en el beso sintiendo como Bunny movía su lengua dentro de el.

''Sigamos en el cuarto'' propuso Bunny terminando el beso por falta de aire Bunny le dio una mirada a Jack que tenia la cara sonrojada mientras jadeaba un poco.

''Buena idea '' dijo Jack sonrojado Bunny tomo la mano de Jack con delicadeza mientras se acercaba a la puerta del balcón cuando Bunny abrió la puerta Jack quedo asombrado por la sorpresa estaban en una habitación lujosa la habitación olía a vainilla por que tenia velas aromáticas en la mesita al lado de la cama, la cama era grande tenia sabanas blancas y arriba tenia pétalos de rojas formando un corazón.

''Guau'' dijo Jack aun asombrado.

''Te dije que tenia mas sorpresas para ti'' dijo en tono romántico Bunny para después cargar a Jack y dirigirse a la cama, Bunny acostó a Jack con delicadeza para después comenzar a besar a Jack.

''Bunny~~''Jack jimio en voz alta cuando Bunny comenzó a besar su oreja sensualmente.

Bunny sonrió al saber que a Jack le estaba gustando y comenzó a bajar al cuello plantando besos y algunas lamidas ''Aww bunny'' Jack jimio cuando BUnny encontró la parte mas sensible de su cuello.

Bunny se canso de jugar con el cuello de Jack y comenzó a ayudar a Jack a desvestirse después de que Jack estaba completamente desnudo acostado en la cama Bunny rápidamente pudo notar el gran sonrojo de Jack ''No tienes que ser tímido Jack'' dijo con voz alegre bunny.

''Aun a si es vergonzoso '' dijo Jack tapando se la cara Bunny sonrió ante eso ''bien vamos a hacerlo mas vergonzoso '' dijo Bunny para después buscar algo en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, Jack sintió como un liquido viscoso se estaba derramando por todas partes ''Que?'' dijo Jack para topar el liquido Jack lo olfateo un poco ''chocolate''

''Cupido estuvo trabajando en ese chocolate Jack ella dijo que quería que la pasemos muy bien hoy '' dijo Bunny, Jack iba a responder pero su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua de Bunny lamiendo el chocolate en sus pezones bunny sonrió cuando vio a Jack estremecerse cuando comenzó a lamer hay, Bunny siguió lamiendo lenta y sensualmente los pezones de Jack causando que jack gimiera cuando los pezones de Jack se pusieron duros bunny siguió bajando besando el estomago de jack.

Cuando bunny llego al miembro de Jack lo tomo causando que Jack gimiera un poco Bunny sonrió para después comenzar a la merlo lentamente ''Bunny no seas malo~~'' gimió Jack mientras jadeaba un poco bunny para complacer a Jack tomo el miembro de Jack y comenzó a meterlo en su boca Jack comenzó a gemir cuando sintió a bunny comenzando a chupar su miembro como si fuera una paleta.

Después de un tiempo bunny aumento la velocidad ''Bunny para si sigues a si yo-'' Jack no pudo acabar de advertirle a Bunny ya que derramo todo su semen en la boca de bunny, Jack vio como bunny se trago todo su semen '''Delicioso '' dijo bunny con voz sexy mientras miraba a Jack que estaba muy sonrojado.

Bunny sonrió a Jack ''Tengo que prepararte tal vez duela un poco ya que no hemos tenido sexo en mucho tiempo ''advirtió Bunny Jack asintió y Bunny tomo algo de chocolate y la puso en sus dedos ''Con chocolate?'' pregunto algo indeciso Jack.

''Te dije que era chocolate especial también sirve como lubricante '' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa Jack iba a protestar pero rápidamente sintió como algo entro dentro de el, Jack dio un gemido ahogado mientras sentía como el dedo de Bunny se movía dentro de el ''Estas bien'' pregunto Bunny preocupado por haber lastimado a Jack.

''Si es solo que se siente raro'' dijo Jack jadeando un poco, Bunny sonrió al saber que no había lastimado a Jack y procedió a poner otro dedo el cuerpo de Jack se estremeció un poco y Bunny para calmar un poco a Jack comenzó a besar lo mientras que con sus dedos comenzaba a hacer movimientos en tijera.

''Ahhhhhh bunny~~'' Bunny sonrió al saber que había golpeado el punto dulce de Jack y comenzó a mandar golpe sitos a ese lugar causando que Jack gimiera con cada golpe.

Después de un tiempo Bunny retiro sus dedos causando un gemido de decepción por parte de Jack ''Solo espera un poco'' dijo Bunny mientras tomaba su miembro y se colocaba en las piernas de Jack ''Como quieres que lo haga rápido o lento'' dijo con voz picara Bunny, Jack se sonrojo mucho ante la pregunta ''rápido ''murmuro jack aun sonrojado.

Bunny sonrió mientras empujo rápidamente su miembro para entrar de una solo estocada en Jack ''Ahhhhhh~'' Jack grito en una mezcla de placer y dolor, Bunny espero asta que Jack se adaptara a su tamaño Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Bunny el pudo sentir como Jack movía sus caderas con ganas de mas.

Bunny saco su miembro solo dejando la punta adentro para después embestía a Jack, cada embestida causaba que Jack gimiera mas y mas ''Bunny mas rápido~~'' casi suplico Jack, Bunny rápidamente acelero el ritmo a la petición de Jack, Bunny tenia un buen agarre en la cintura de Jack causando que sus embestidas fueran mas profundas y certeras.

''Bunny~~ te amo!'' gimió Jack para darle un beso profundo a Bunny, Después de terminar el beso Jack quería que Bunny llegara mas profundo y envolvió sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de bunny para que sus estocadas fueran mas profundas.

''yo también te amo '' dijo Bunny para después coger el miembro de jack y comenzar a masturbar lo en poco tiempo Jack se había venido en la mano de Bunny y al poco tiempo Bunny también se vino dentro de Jack.

Bunny le dio una mirada a Jack que estaba descansando en su pecho todo sudado y muy cansado Bunny sonrió para después darle un beso rápido en los labios ''Duerme bien mi amor'' dijo con cariño Bunny para después arropar a Jack.

''Te amo Bunny'' dijo Jack para después dormirse, Bunny sonrió a Jack ''yo también te amo Jack'' dijo dulcemente Bunny para después acompañar a al mundo de los sueños ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Valkiria: Bien hay esta la luna de miel, dígame eh empeorado o mejorado con el lemón ;)**

**Bunny: Que bueno que hice el trato contigo valió la pena :D**

**Jack: Que trato?**

**Bunny: Nada amor duerme bien :)**

**Jack: ok Bunny *le da un beso***

**Valkiria: Awww que lindo :3 bueno dejare a los tortolitos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	35. Relleno

_**Valkiria: Esto es relleno soy sincera al menos y bueno este capitulo serán algunos recuerdos que serán narrados desde el punto de vita de Bunny por cierto cada raza narra un recuerdo diferente.**_

* * *

Los primeros meses de cuando Esperanza nació fueron los más agitados para Jack y para mí, no importa cuántos libros habíamos leído sobre el cuidado del bebe cada pequeña cosa que hacíamos era una nueva experiencia.

-Bunny ¿ya está lista la leche?- Pregunto Jack mientras trataba de hacer que Esperanza parara de llorar.

-Ya casi- dije mientras preparaba el biberón –Listo aquí esta- dije mientras se lo pasaba a Jack.

Jack rápidamente le dio el biberón a Esperanza y suspiro en alivio al ver que ya no lloraba.

-Esto de ser padres no es fácil- dijo Jack con una sonrisa cansada.

-No es fácil pero seguiremos adelante- dije para luego darle un beso.

* * *

Aún recuerdo esas noches que no las pasamos desvelados tratando de hacer que Esperanza dejara de llorar a veces me preguntaba cómo puede una niña llorar tanto.

Era de noche cuando escuche el llanto de Esperanza de nuevo con un suspiro sentí como Jack se sentaba de la cama lo mire por un segundo y pude ver lo agotado que estabas sonreí un poco para luego sentarme en la cama.

-Yo voy- dije mientras me levantaba.

-No tienes que ir Bunny puedo ir yo- dijiste con los ojos cerrados yo simplemente sonreí para luego darte un beso en la frente.

-Duerme- dije mientras salía del cuarto no sin antes escuchar lo que dijiste.

-Por eso te amo- Murmuraste para luego enterrarte entre las sabanas.

Entre al cuarto de Esperanza y la vi hay llorando dentro de su cuna, rápidamente la tome en mis brazos y comencé a mecerla.

-Porque lloras mi princesa- dije en voz baja, Esperanza solo me miro y sonrió –Parece que no quieres estar sola- dije y pude escuchar como Esperanza se rio –Te pareces mucho a Jack- murmure –A él tampoco le gusta estar solo-

Esa noche encontré la solución a nuestro pequeño problema de insomnio.

* * *

Sin duda la hora de la comida era mi hora favorita.

No me cansaba de ver como Jack ideaba formas para hacerte comer pero tú siempre te negabas a comer.

-Esperanza vamos te juro que esta delicioso- dijo Jack mientras trataba de hacer que Esperanza comiera algo de compota.

Vi como Esperanza balbuceo algunas palabras y miro hacia otro lado.

-No me hables en ese tono señorita- dijo Jack y no pude evitar reírme.

Rápidamente pude notar como Jack me miro enojado y deje de reírme –Vamos Esperanza esta bueno mira- dijo Jack para luego comer una cucharada –Enserio esta bueno- dijo Jack con una sonrisa mientras comía otra cuchara y luego otra.

Vi como Esperanza extendió sus manos para agarrar la compota pero Jack simplemente aparto la compota –Esta es mía consíguete la tuya- dijo el para luego seguir comiendo.

-Jack dásela- dije mientras veía como Esperanza estaba a punto de llorar.

-Pero esta buena- dijo Jack mientras me ponía una mirada de cachorro.

Suspire para luego quitársela la compota a Jack y dársela a Esperanza y pude ver como Esperanza grito de la alegría para luego entrarle los dedos y llevarlo a su boca.

También pude ver como Jack hacia pucheros mientras miraba a otro lado yo sonreí para luego besarlo.

Mientras ambos compartíamos un beso pudimos escuchar como Esperanza se reía mientras nos besábamos.

* * *

Nunca olvidare el día que Esperanza dijo su primera palabra.

-Vamos Esperanza di Jack- dijo Jack mientras se sentaba delante de Esperanza –Jack-

-Jauaa- dijo Esperanza con una sonrisa.

-Casi lo tienes- dijo Jack con una sonrisa –Ahora Jack-

-Aaaa- balbuceo Esperanza.

-J...A…C…K- Pronuncio lentamente Jack.

-Aaaack- Balbuceo Esperanza con una sonrisa.

-Es imposible- dijo Jack mientras suspiraba.

No pude evitar reírme –Porque no pruebas con mama- dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Jack.

-Di mama- dije mientras vi como Esperanza parecía confundida –Mama- repetí.

-Maaa- dijo Esperanza y yo sonreí.

-Muy bien ahora Mama- dije lentamente –Mama-

-Mamaa- dijo Esperanza para luego reír.

-Como lo hiciste- dijo Jack sorprendido –Llevo toda la mañana tratando que diga mi nombre y ella dice mama solo en cinco minutos contigo-

-Mama- repitió Esperanza mientras extendía sus brazos hacia Jack.

-Gracias Bunny ahora me llamara mama- dijo Jack en forma sarcástica para luego cargar a Esperanza.

* * *

Aún recuerdo tu venganza por hacer que Esperanza que llame mama.

-Bunny tienes que ver esto Esperanza dijo tu nombre- dijo Jack y rápidamente fui hacia él.

-¿Enserio dijo mi nombre?- Pregunte curioso y emocionado.

-Si- dijo Jack con una sonrisa –Vamos Esperanza dilo-

-Canguro- dijo Esperanza con una sonrisa y pude escuchar la risa de Jack.

-Jack- dije en voz baja.

-Si amor- dijo Jack.

-Corre- dije para luego perseguirlo –Si te agarro no te dejare caminar por un mes- dije mientras seguía persiguiendo a Jack.


	36. El mal se acerca

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Varias semanas habían pasado desde la luna de miel y ahora me encontraba buscando a Jack por toda la casa.

-Jack ¿dónde estás?- Pregunte en voz alta mientras entraba en la sala donde pude encontrar a Jack durmiendo en el sofá y a Esperanza jugando a al lado de él.

-Aquí estas- dije para luego tratar de despertar a Jack.

-Bunny porque me despiertas- se quejó Jack para luego enterar la cabeza entre los cojines.

-Lo siento- me disculpe rápidamente –Pero Norte me llamo, necesita que lo ayude con algo y no quería que te preocuparas cuando no me encontraras-

-Está bien- murmuro Jack –Te esperare… cena…- dijo Jack y luego pude escuchar ligeros ronquidos.

-Papi puedo ir- Dijo Esperanza.

-Lo siento princesa pero no puedes- dije y vi como Esperanza se entristeció –Mientras yo no estoy alguien tiene que cuidar de tu madre- dije para luego apuntar a Jack.

-Pero mami es muy fuerte- dijo Esperanza con una sonrisa –Se puede cuidar solo-

-Puede que sea fuerte- Admití -Pero si tiene a alguien por quien luchar es aún más fuerte-

-No lo entiendo- dijo Esperanza claramente confundida.

-Lo entenderás cuando crezcas- dije para luego darle un abrazo –Bueno me tengo que ir- dije para luego darle un ligero beso a Jack.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Pitch °°

Me encontraba sentado en mi trono sonriendo al ver como ese conejo abandono su madriguera.

Había esperado cuatro años para recuperar mis poderes por completo y ahora tanto mis poderes como mi ejército de pesadillas estaban listos ahora lo único que faltaba para que mi reinado comenzara era una reina a mi lado.

Al final todo rey necesita a su reina.

-Ya es hora reina mía- dije mientras me levantaba de mi trono y desaparecía entre las sobras.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Esperanza °°

Estaba jugando con mis muñecas hasta que escuche como algo se rompió, rápidamente deje mis muñecas y corrí hacia la cocina para ver a mi mama al frente de la mesa y una tasa hecha pedazos en el suelo pero lo que me llamo la atención era que tenía una mirada en blanco

-Mama ¿estás bien?- Pregunte con preocupación.

-Si estoy bien- dijo para luego darme una sonrisa –Solo tuve un mal presentimiento- dijo mi madre y luego comenzó a recoger los trozos de vidrio –Porque no juegas afuera un rato-

Estaba indecisa sobre si ir y dejar a mi madre solo pero vi cómo me sonrió –Estoy bien- dijo como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Me fui no muy convencida de que todo estuviera bien.

Salí de la casa y comencé a recorrer la madriguera junto con algunos huevos de pascua –Juéguenos al escondite- dije sonriendo para luego taparme los ojos y comenzar a contar.

Los huevos de pascua no eran bueno jugando otros juegos pero era divertido jugar el escondite con ellos.

Después de contar comencé a correr mientras los buscaba y encontré unos cuantos mientras iba corriendo y buscando algo negro a lo lejos llamo mi atención.

Camine en dirección hacia aquella cosa negra y después de caminar por un buen rato note que estaba cerca de aquellos pilares tan grandes y luego después de un rato pude ver un conejo negro hecho de arena como la del tío Meme no muy lejos de mí.

-Qué lindo- dije para luego ver como el pequeño conejo comenzó a saltar y luego comenzó a alejarse –No espera- dije para luego correr hacia el conejo y este se escondió detrás de unos arbustos.

Cuando busque en los arbustos ese lindo conejo se transformó en una yegua.

Rápidamente me aleje y pude escuchar como resonó una risa a mi alrededor.

-Vaya parece que alguien está lejos de casa- dijo un hombre vestido de ropas negras mientras salía de las sobras.

Al ver a aquella persona me asuste un poco y retrocedí lentamente.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte.

Vi como aquel hombre sonrió –Mi nombre es Pitch Black- Al escuchar eso rápidamente supe que este era el hombre a quienes mis papas vencieron hace algunos años.

-Pequeña necesito un favor tuyo- dijo amablemente Pitch.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunte dudosa.

-Grita fuerte- dijo Pitch y pude ver como aquellas yeguas se abalanzaron sobre mí –¡MAMA!- grite con miedo tan alto como mi voz me lo permitió.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Me encontraba en la sala guardando los juguetes de Esperanza todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un grito resonó en el aire –¡MAMA!- solté las muñecas y corrí hacia la puerta, rápidamente tome mi personal que estaba al lado de esta y salí de la casa y rápidamente comencé a volar en dirección al grito.

Mientras iba volando a lo lejos pude ver a Esperanza tirada en el suelo mientras muchas pesadillas se acercaban a ella, rápidamente tire una ráfaga de hielo y congele a las pesadillas evitando que hirieran a Esperanza.

Llegue a su lado y rápidamente comprobé que todo estuviera bien casi suspire en alivio al ver que no estaba herida físicamente.

-¡Pitch!- grite enojado y voltee para ver a Pitch sonriendo.

-Mi reina por fin se presentó- dijo el casualmente.

_-¿Reina?-_ Pensé algo confuso pero aun enojado por lo que había hecho algo era que me atacara a mi o a Bunny incluso a cualquiera de los demás guardianes nosotros nos podíamos defender pero Esperanza era solo una niña.

-Pagaras por meterte con mi familia- dije con puro enojo.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Esperanza °°

Pude ver como mi mama estaba delante de mí, nunca ante lo había visto tan enojado ni cuando rompí su taza favorita.

Algo estaba claro mi mama no se iría de ahí sin pelear solo deseaba que mi papa estuviera aquí y todo volviera a la normalidad.


	37. Pitch vs Jack

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Todo permaneció en silencio por unos momentos Pitch y yo intercambiábamos miradas Pitch me miraba con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara y yo le devolvía una mirada de puro odio.

Levante mi personal y le mande una ráfaga de hielo a Pitch pero este la esquivo luego pude ver como este creo una guadaña con arena de pesadilla y sin perder el tiempo me ataco.

Yo era rápido así que esquive todo sus ataques con facilidad me sorprendí cuando sentí algo agarrando mi tobillo izquierdo cuando baje la mirada pude ver un látigo hecho de arena enroscado en este.

Lo que supe después era que estaba siendo arrastrado por todo el suelo y por ultimo me arrojaron fuertemente hacia un árbol.

-¡Mama!- Pude escuchar que grito Esperanza pero ese grito solo resonó en mi cabeza.

Mire en dirección del grito y pude ver a Esperanza corriendo hacia mí –¡Esperanza aléjate!- grite y pude ver como esta se alejó.

Me levante algo tambaleante, ese golpe me había dado duro, comencé a sentir como algo comenzaba a bajar por mi frente y no dude en llevar una mano para ver que era, no me sorprendí al ver que era sangre.

Ignorando el dolor de cabeza me abalance hacia Pitch y comencé a atacarlo pero este esquivaba todos mis ataques con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Jack porque peleas simplemente entrégate y has las cosas más fáciles- dijo Pitch tomándome por sorpresa, agarrando mi mano y pegándose a mí.

-Porque simplemente no desapareces- Respondí para luego tirar una ráfaga de hielo que golpeo el estómago de Pitch haciendo que este retrocediera y se tambaleara un poco.

-Trate de hacer las cosas por las buenas Jack- dijo Pitch en tono muy serio –Pero no me dejas otra opción-

Después de Pitch decir eso me vi rodeado por montones de pesadillas, estas esperaban pacientemente a que Pitch les ordenara que atacaran y yo esperaba que atacara la primera para congelarla.

-Ataque- dijo Pitch y todas las pesadillas se abalanzaron sobre mí, yo fui rápido y las esquive y luego comencé a congelar cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarme a mí. Después de un rato estaba jadeando un poco, congelar a tantas pesadillas requería de mucho poder.

Estaba seguro de que algunas me había provocado algunas heridas. Me congele al escuchar un grito y rápidamente voltee para ver que Esperanza tenía un látigo enrollado en uno de sus tobillos.

-Pitch ella no tiene nada que ver déjala fuera de esto- dije enojado y planeando una forma de salvarla sin herirla.

-¿Que no tiene nada que ver?- Pregunto Pitch de forma sarcástica –Esa cosa es el fruto de mi reina con un plebeyo- dijo con odio para luego lanzar a Esperanza por los aire.

Vi con horror como Esperanza fue lanzada en el aire y luego mire a Pitch quien tenía un arco y flecha apuntando a Esperanza. Rápidamente le pedí al viento que me llevara pero cuando me aleje pocos centímetros de la tierra sentí un dolor en el tobillo. Mire hacia este y pude ver como una pesadilla me estaba mordiendo el tobillo tratando de que no llegara hacia Esperanza.

Trate de soltarme de la pesadilla pero su agarre era fuerte y solo me provocaba más dolor con cada intento, mire a Esperanza que estaba cayendo cada vez más rápido e ignorando el dolor volé aun con la pesadilla aferrada a mi tobillo.

Cuando llegue donde Esperanza la abrece con fuerza y pocos segundos después sentí como algo atravesó mi espalda, grite de dolor mientras caía en picada junto a Esperanza.

Ignorando aquel intenso dolor le pedí al viento que me ayudara y fuimos cayendo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Tan pronto como llegamos al suelo la pesadilla soltó mi tobillo solté un suspiro de alivio al no sentir esa presión contante en el tobillo pero mi alivio no duro mucho porque caí rápidamente al suelo.

-Mira lo que me obligas a hacer- dijo Pitch mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-Mama- dijo Esperanza con lágrimas en los ojos al ver mi condición.

Al ver a Pitch tan cerca de nosotros me levante del suelo ignorando el dolor aunque pude sentir como sangraba más de la herida en la espalda _–Tengo que hacer algo-_ Pensé mientras jadeaba un poco _–En estas condiciones no durare mucho tiempo- _

Lentamente cerré los ojos y deje que el instinto me guiara, cuando abrí los ojos me sentí más fuerte y más rápido. Pude ver que mis manos estaban cubiertas por marcas rojas.

Supe que no tenía tiempo que perder y me lance hacia Pitch este trato de esquivarme pero yo era más rápido ahora y de un solo golpe lo mande hacia un árbol. Comencé a golpear a Pitch y levante mi puño listo para usar todas mis fuerzas en ese último ataque pero cuando lo estuve a punto de golpear me sentí mareado y en vez de golpear a Pitch golpee al árbol que había a su lado.

Pude ver que en la parte del árbol donde había golpeado había desaparecido _–No-_ Pensé con horror al saber que ese había sido mi última esperanza, comencé a tambalearme un poco mientras sentía como el mundo giraba a mí alrededor.

-Veo que mi flecha ya está causando efecto- dijo Pitch mientras se levantaba.

Me empecé a sentir más débil y rápidamente corrí en dirección a Esperanza y usando uno de los pocos fragmentos que quedaba de mi poder creer un campo de hielo a nuestro alrededor después de crearlo caí al suelo.

-Esperanza- dije con voz suave mientras le acariciaba la mejilla –Huye-

-¡No!- dijo ella rápidamente mientras comenzaba a llorar luego se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo, sonreí un poco para luego corresponder el abrazo.

-Tienes que ser fuerte- dije mientras terminaba el abrazo.

-Pero yo no soy fuerte- dijo ella entre lágrimas.

–Se fuerte por mí- dije en voz baja para luego borrar sus lágrimas y por ultimo darle un beso en la frente.

-Tienes que buscar a tu padre, el sabrá que hacer- dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa –En el almario de mi cuarto hay una esfera de cristal ella te llevara donde tu padre- dije y comencé a toser –Te amo a ti y a tu padre díselo de mi parte-

* * *

°° Punto de vista Pitch °°

Me acerque a ese campo hecho de hielo, cree unos látigos y comencé a darle latigazos al hielo, con cada ataque que daba el hielo se fue quebrando cada vez más y más.

Cuando ese campo hecho de hielo se desmorono pude ver como la niña corrió hacia la madriguera y Jack estaba parado en medio del hielo aunque parecía que apenas se podía mantener en pie.

Por ultimo vi como este cayó al suelo.

-La niña huyo pero no ir muy lejos- dije para luego comenzar a caminar a caminar en la misma dirección donde se fue.

Sentí como algo jalo débilmente una parte de mi ropa, voltee y pude ver como Jack se aferraba a un pequeño pedazo de mi ropa, estaba a punto de decirle que era inútil detenerme hasta que vi sus ojos estos estaban vacíos y sin chispa, rápidamente supe que estaba inconsciente.

Sonreí para luego cargar a Jack, no me importaba que la niña haya escapado mientras tenia a Jack –Nos vamos a casa mi reina- dije con una sonrisa –Es hora de comenzar con nuestro reinado-

* * *

°° Punto de vista Jack °°

Vi como Esperanza corrió y yo caí al suelo, pude escuchar algo cerca de mí y luego pude ver como Pitch estaba caminando en dirección donde se fue Esperanza.

-No- Pensé para luego aferrarme de lo primero que vi.

Sentí como me cargaron y mi cabeza cayo débilmente sobre el pecho de Pitch mire un poco a mi alrededor y no pude ver a Esperanza, pude oír como Pitch dijo algo pero estaba muy cansado para escuchar que era.

_-Al menos ella está a salvo-_ Pensé para luego dejar oscuridad me consumiera.


	38. La tragedia

°° Punto de vista Esperanza °°

Corrí lo más rápido que pude cuando el hielo se quebró mientras iba corriendo voltee y pude ver a Pitch cargando a mi mama y gracias a mis agudos oídos pude escuchar que dijo claramente –Nos vamos a casa mi reina-

Aparte la mirada ya que no quería ver como ese hombre se llevaba a mi madre lejos de mí y de mi papa. Seguí corriendo y tratando de esquivar los árboles. Mientras iba corriendo tropecé con una raíz de un árbol y rodé por una pendiente grite un poco del dolor cuando al fin me detuve.

-Eso dolió- dije para luego pararme y seguir corriendo, sentía como mis rodillas ardían y algo bajaba de ellas pero aun así me negaba a descansar hasta encontrar a mi padre.

Di un suspiro en alivio cuando vi la casa no muy lejos de mí, rápidamente entre y corrí hacia la habitación de mis padres.

Corrí hacia el almario y lo abrí pero solo pude ver muchas sudaderas y pantalones, comencé a sacar la ropa buscando aquella bola de cristal pero no la encontraba.

Después de un rato no la encontraba caí al suelo y comencé a llorar le había fallado a mi madre –Mama lo siento mucho- dije entre sollozos si no fuera por mí, mi madre estaría bien.

Llore por un rato desahogando mis penas hasta que sentí el reflejo de algo sobre mis ojos, me levante y me acerque al almario y en una de las esquinas más oscuras del almario había una bola de cristal, la saque y sonreí en felicidad al saber que era la boda de la que hablaba mi madre.

Me acerque a una de las ventanas y mire a la luna si no fuera por su luz nunca la habría encontrado –Gracias- susurre para luego sacudir la bola de cristal –Llévame a Santoff Claussen–dije y luego la lance y cuando topo el suelo se abrió un portal mágico sin dudar ni un segundo corrí dentro de este.

* * *

Cuando atreve aquel portar rápidamente fui recibida por el olor a galletas y a pino, olfatee el aire buscando el olor de mi papa y en poco tiempo supe dónde estaba, rápidamente subí las escaleras y corrí por los pasillos hasta que me detuve frente a la oficina del abuelo Norte.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta de la oficina y vagamente pude escuchar al abuelo diciéndome que tocara la puerta pensando que era un yeti.

-Papa- dije y luego corrí a abrazar a mi padre –Mama esta… mama esta- dije entrecortadamente mientras lloraba.

-¿Que pasa Esperanza?- Pregunto mi padre preocupado –¿Que paso con Jack?-

-El hombre malo se lo llevo- dije aferrándome más a mi padre.

Pude escuchar como el abuelo dijo algo en otro idioma y luego salió de la oficina dejándome a mí con mi padre.

Un rato después todos estábamos reunidos en el cuarto del mundo, parecía que me querían preguntar algo pero no sabían cómo.

-Esperanza ¿puedes decirnos que paso?- Pregunto suavemente la abuela Dientes.

Yo asentí –Unas horas después de que papa se fue mama me mando al jardín a jugar, estaba jugando con los huevos de pascua al escondite y mientras los buscaba me encontré con un conejo negro trate de atraparlo pero este cambio de forma luego apareció el hombre malo y me ataco y yo llame a mi mama- Hice una pausa para tratar de no llorar.

-Mama pareció y le dijo al hombre que se marchara pero el no quiso irse, mama peleo contra el pero él era muy fuerte el trato de herirme pero mama me salvo y termino muy mal herido, me dijo que huyera y que buscara a papa que él sabría que hacer- dije terminando de relatar lo pasado.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a Jack- dijo la abuela Dientes.

-Pitch no nos lo hará fácil como la última vez- Comento el abuelo Norte.

Papa y el abuelo hablaban sobre como salvarían a mama, mientras que yo me debatía sobre si contarles lo que dijo aquel hombre antes de irse, vi como el tío Meme se me acerco.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto usando su arena.

-Es que aquel hombre dijo algo antes de irse pero no sé si decirlo- dije insegura.

Vi como el tío Meme sonrió y luego me acaricio la cabeza –Tienes que decirlo-

-Está bien- dije con una pequeña sonrisa –Papa aquel hombre dijo algo más antes de irse-

-¿Que dijo princesa?- Pregunto mi padre.

-Nos vamos a casa mi reina- dije.

* * *

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Después de planificar completamente el rescate de Jack vi como Esperanza estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá.

-La llevare a una habitación- dije mientras la cargaba con cuidado de no despertarla y salí del cuarto del mundo.

Camine por los pasillos en dirección a un habitación que conocía demasiado bien, abrí lentamente la puerta y entre en la vieja habitación de Jack, deje a Esperanza en la cama y la arrope por ultimo le di un beso en la frente y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Papi- me detuve al escuchar a Esperanza.

-Si mi princesa- dije mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

-Mami dijo que te dijera algo- dijo Esperanza en voz baja.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso Jack me había dejado un mensaje ¿Qué me habrá dicho? -¿Que te dijo?- Pregunte nervioso por la respuesta.

Vi como Esperanza se paró en la cama casi llegando a mi tamaño y me dio un beso en la frente –Te amo- dijo Esperanza terminando el beso –Mami dijo que nos amaba mucho- dijo Esperanza sonriendo.

Sonreí para luego abrazar a Esperanza y darle un gracias, después de un rato Esperanza se quedó dormida nuevamente y yo regrese al cuarto del mundo.

-Vamos de casería- dije muy serio y vi como todos asintieron Pitch pagaría por meterse con mi familia.

-_Jack espérame voy a traerte de regreso a casa- _Pensé para luego abrir uno de mis túneles tenía que ir a la madriguera para prepararme.


	39. Esto es guerra!

°° Punto de vista Bunny °°

Tras compartir miradas decididas todos nos retiramos para prepararnos para la batalla.

Llegue a la madriguera y mire a mi alrededor todo estaba tranquilo y nada parecía fuera de lugar pero yo sabía que las apariencias engañan. Comencé a caminar hacia la parte más apartada de la madriguera y en poco tiempo pude ver un armasen.

Me acerque a este y fui hacia la puerta que estaba cubierta de maleza hacia siglos que esas puertas no se abrían, quite un poco la maleza y abrí la puerta del armasen.

Cuando entre en este las luces se prendieron automáticamente revelando estantes llenos de varias armas creadas por los pooka.

Camine hacia uno de los estantes y tome varios huevos explosivos, seguí buscando entre los estantes y ahí lo vi dos boomerangs de color plateados. Esos boomerangs eran realmente especiales rara vez los utilizaba.

Seguí preparándome y una vez listo salí del armasen y comencé a oler el aire, unos minutos después me encontraba caminando hacia un rumbo desconocido, seguí caminando por mucho tiempo hasta que llegue a un lugar lleno de árboles.

Mientras iba caminando pude ver algunos indicios de pelea, arboles partidos o con rasguños en ellos, seguí caminando y pude ver como una estaca de hielo sobresalía de un árbol.

-Jack- Pensé para seguir mi camino.

Mientras seguía caminando pude ver más indicios de pelea y me sorprendí al encontrar un árbol con un gran agujero en el, también encontré varias pesadillas congeladas.

Aun con todos esos indicios de pelea lo que me llamo la atención era varios fragmentos de hielo destruidos haciendo un circulo pero en el centro de había ni un rastro de hielo.

Algo que también llamó mi atención era sangre en el suelo.

-Jack- Pensé con furia para luego apretar mi puño –Te traeré de vuelta te lo juro- Pensé para luego irme rumbo a Santoff Claussen.

* * *

Cuando llegue a Santoff Claussen pude ver que estábamos todos reunidos también vi a Jamie* y a Sophie* junto a Esperanza.

-¿Están todos preparados?- Pregunto Norte.

Todos asentimos y luego Dientes, Norte y Meme se fueron en dirección al trineo.

-Papa quiero ir- Dijo Esperanza mientras me daba una mirada de súplica.

-Es muy peligro- Respondí.

-Pero yo también quiero ayudar a mama- dijo Esperanza en voz baja.

-Tu madre lo dio todo para protegerte- dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –Estoy seguro que si Jack se entera de que te lleve a un lugar tan peligroso me mataría- dije sonriendo un poco.

-Está bien- dijo Esperanza –Pero prométeme que volverás a salvo-

-Lo prometo- dije para luego devolverle el abrazo –Ya me tengo que ir- dije terminado el abrazo –Pórtate bien-

Vi como Esperanza asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Se la encargo- dije a Jamie y a Sophie quienes asintieron.

-Nos vemos Bunny- dijo Sophie.

-Trae a Jack a casa- Dijo Jamie.

-Cuídate mucho papa- dijo Esperanza.

Yo asentí para luego irme rumbo al trineo donde estaban los demás guardianes esperándome.

* * *

El viaje en el trineo fue tranquilo todos permanecían en silencio desenado que todo saliera bien.

-Ya llegamos- anuncio Norte mientras descendía el trineo.

Todos bajamos del trineo y pudimos ver una cama destrozada no muy lejos de nosotros, en ese momento no pude evitar pensar como era que Norte conocía la ubicación de la guarida de Pitch*.

Bajamos por el agujero con solo un pensamiento en mente Pitch iba a pagar.

* * *

**Jamie tendría la edad de 16 años y Sophie de 10**

**Pitch siempre cambia la entrada de su guarida cada vez que los guardianes la encontraban.**


	40. Siempre estaremos juntos

_ Bueno chica/os se que esperaron mucho aquí esta el ultimo capitulo que lo disfruten n.n_

* * *

Cuando todos entraron en la guarida de Pitch todo estaba muy tranquilo todos fueron avanzando con cuidado de cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecer, Dientes miro hacia el techo y pudo ver jaulas gigantes eso le causo escalofríos recordando que hay era donde estaban encerrada sus hadas.

Mientras mas avanzaban por la guarida todos tenían esa misma sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar cuando llegaron a la habitación principar todos pudieron ver a Pitch sentado en su trono al lado del trono el personal de Jack (Pitch lo cogió en algún momento después de la pelea con Jack), con Jack sentado en su regazo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Pitch mientras que Pitch le acariciaba su cabello.

''Pitch!'' dijo Bunny en voz alta muy enojado por ver a su pareja ser acariciado por Pitch.

''Oh veo que mis queridos guardianes me hicieron una visita a que se debe esta visita'' dijo tranquilamente Pitch con una sonrisa.

''No te hagas el tonto Pitch venimos por Jack'' dijo Dientes.

''Jajaja'' rió en voz alta Pitch causando que los guardianes se enojaran mas ''Enserio creen que puede venir aquí y decirme que les entregue a mi reina ''

Bunny gruño al oír a Pitch llamando a Jack su reina esas fueron las mismas palabras que dijo cuando se lo arrebato, Bunny apretó sus puños con ira mientras le daba una mirada de muerte a Pitch.

''Entréganos a Jack a las buenas Pitch o si no la pagaras '' dijo Norte mientras sacaba sus espadas, Arena invocaba sus látigos, Bunny saco sus boomerang.

Pitch sonrió para luego pararse de su trono cargando a Jack el volteo hacia su trono y puso a Jack sentado en el trono mientras miraba a los guardianes, Todo notaron rápidamente que algo estaba mal con Jack sus ojos antes llenos de vida y alegría ahora estaban muertos de un color gris.

''Yo quería dejarlos vivir un poco para que vean todo lo que aman destruido pero ya que están aquí me facilitan mas las cosas '' dijo Pitch para luego invocar a todas sus pesadillas en menos de un minuto toda la habitación estaba cubierta con pesadillas, todos los guardianes estaba dando le la espalda a los otros mirando de donde vendría el primer golpe.

''Saben cuando acabe con ustedes iré a darle una visita a Jamie agradeciéndole lo que paso hace 6 años '' dijo con una sonrisa ''Claro que no dejare a esa niña afuera como era que se llamaba esa ''cosa'' a claro Esperanza que nombre mas tonto ''

Bunny miro con odio a Pitch por llamar a su hija ''cosa'', Pitch sonrió para después darle una señal a las pesadillas para atacar todos los guardianes rápidamente comenzaron a destruir las pesadillas, Bunny le dio una mirada a Pitch quien sonreía mirando toda la lucha.

''Arena te encargo a Pitch'' dijo en voz alta Bunny, Arena asintió con una sonrisa mientras usaba uno de sus látigos para agarrar el tobillo de Pitch para luego lanzar lo en el aire.

Norte miro detrás de el cuando sintió que algo choco con su espalda miro atras y pudo ver a Dientes, Dientes miro a Norte para luego sonreír, norte tiro sus espadas para luego agarrar las manos de Dientes dando vuelta rápidamente de destruyendo a las pesadillas que habían a su alrededor.

Mientras que Bunny se encontraba destruyendo a todas las pesadillas que se ponían en su camino por llegar hacia Jack, Las orejas de Bunny se levantaron mientras volteaba y pudo ver como una pesadilla iba detrás de Arena, Arena estaba concentrado luchando con Pitch y no se dio cuenta de la pesadilla, Bunny rápidamente tiro su boomerang hacia la pesadilla causando que se destruyera, Arena miro detrás de el para ver arena de pesadilla y luego miro a Bunny con una sonrisa agradeciéndole. Bunny asintió mientras tomaba su boomerang y seguía corriendo hacia Jack.

Cuando Bunny llego donde estaba Jack se acerco rápidamente a el ''Jack, Jack!'' dijo mientras sacudía a Jack tratando que reaccionara pero no funcionaba.

''Jack por favor soy yo Bunny'' dijo tratando de sacar a Jack de su trance ''Jack-'' Bunny fue cortado cuando una pesadilla se abalanzo sobre el tirándolo al suelo Bunny estaba luchando con la pesadilla que trataba desesperada mente de arrancarle la cara.

Mientras que Jack miraba a Bunny en el suelo.

* * *

'_Esta oscuro, donde estoy?_' pensó Jack mientras sentía como alguien le acariciaba el cabello '_Quien me esta acariciando' _pensó mientras lentamente abrió los ojos y simplemente miraba una ropas negras.

Rápidamente los recuerdos de la lucha con Pitch en el warren inundaron la mente de Jack _'Estoy con Pitch!' _Pensó Jack entrando en pánico el trato de mover su cuerpo pero podía _'No me puedo mover que me pasa'_ pensó mientras trataba de mover los dedos pero no podía.

Jack pudo oír la voz de Bunny a lo lejos _'Bunny esta aquí'' _Jack pudo oír como Pitch le respondía también escucho la voz de Dientes, Norte y estaba seguro de que Arena estaba hay.

Rápidamente pudo sentir como lo cargaban para luego sentarlo, Jack pudo ver a los demás guardianes que tenían miradas como si algo malo le estuviera pasando a Jack.

Después pudo observar como la habitación se llenaba de pesadillas y los guardianes luchaban con ellas, pocos minutos después pudo ver a Bunny delante de el '_Oh Bunny cuanto deseo poder abrazarte ahora' _Pensó con tristeza Jack mientras sintió que Bunny lo sacudía.

De un momento a otro los ojos de Jack se abrieron en horror a ver a Bunny en el suelo tratando de quitarse una pesadilla de encima.

_'Vamos muévete Bunny me necesita '_ pensó Jack con desesperación Jack mientras miraba como mas pesadillas se acercaban a Bunny.

_'Muévete, muévete!' _pensó mientras miraba como las pesadillas rodeaban a Bunny.

_'Rápido!' _grito con desesperación Jack mientras vio que las pesadillas atacaban a Bunny, Jack sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y se levanto de el trono tomo su personal se lanzo hacia las pesadillas lanzando una ráfaga de hielo quitando a las pesadillas de encima de Bunny.

Bunny sonrió al ver a Jack devuelta a la normalidad se levanto de el suelo y se acerco a Jack, Bunny coloco su pata en la mejilla de Jack mientras lo acariciaba con mucho amor Jack sonrió mientras sentía las caricias de Bunny.

''Te extrañe'' confeso Bunny en voz baja.

''Yo también'' dijo Jack para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

''Eh... chicos no es el momento de hacer eso'' dijo Dientes en voz alta mientras destruía una pesadilla.

''Dientes tiene razón no es el momento'' dijo Norte.

Pitch miro en dirección hacia Jack y se enojo cuando vio a Jack cerca de Bunny con una sonrisa ''NO! '' dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos ''Esto no debía pasar a si '' dijo enojado.

''Bueno Pitch no todo sale según lo que planeaste'' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Pitch. Después de decir esas palabras Jack y Bunny se lanzaron a la batalla.

''Lo pagaran caro por meterse en mis planes'' dijo Pitch.

Dientes estaba volando esquivando algunas pesadillas cuando de pronto sintió que algo la golpeo y la mando hacia una jaula que tenia la puerta abierta Dientes cayo en la jaula algo aturdida para luego mirar hacia la puerta cuando se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta esta se cerro rápidamente y se formo un candado hecho con arena de pesadilla.

Norte miro lo que le paso a Dientes y rápidamente corrió hacia la jaula pero algo lo golpeo fuertemente derriban dolo en el suelo cuando volteo se encontró a una pesadilla pero esta era mas rara que las demás era mas grande y mas fuerte Norte rápidamente supo que seria un gran adversario.

Arena estaba luchando con Pitch esquivando su guadaña mientras trataba de acercarse a Pitch para poner herirlo algo jalo a Arena y pudo ver que era muchas pesadillas alrededor de 50 listas para atacarlo, Las pesadillas comenzaron a atacarlo y Arena se tubo que concentrar en las pesadillas dejando que Pitch huyera.

Jack estaba congelando pesadillas mientras que Bunny destruía pesadillas con su boomerang, Bunny pudo ver a Pitch sonriendo lejos de el y eso enojo a Bunny, bunny fue corriendo hacia Pitch lo que bunny no noto era que las pesadilla estaba rodeando a Jack.

Cuando Bunny llego donde Pitch lanzo su boomerang pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver que Pitch se convirtió en arena de pesadillas y comenzó a desaparecer después pudo oir un grito de dolor.

Bunny volteo y pudo ver a Jack cayendo al suelo con una flecha hecha de pesadilla enterada en el pecho, Bunny miro con horror como Jack cayo al suelo y se quedo inmóvil, bunny camino algo tambaleante asta llegar hacia Jack cayo de rodilla y sostuvo a jack entre sus brazos mientras lo sacudía un poco.

''Jack, Jack, amor dime que estas bien'' dijo Bunny o mejor dicho suplico Bunny pero al final no obtuvo respuesta.

''Mira lo que me obligan a hacer si ustedes no hubieran interferido en esto nada de esto hubiera pasado '' dijo Pitch ''Bueno es una lastima Jack tenia un gran potencial y su miedo era muy exquisito bueno si quieren lleven celo no sobrevivirá por mucho'' dijo con malicia Pitch.

Bunny apretó los dientes con furia mientas bajaba a Jack y lo ponía en el suelo el volteo para ver a Pitch ''Tu... pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Jack!'' grito Bunny y rápidamente se lanza para luchar con Pitch segado por su ira.

Arena derroto a las pesadillas rápidamente y corrió hacia Jack quien estaba mas pálido de lo normal arena topo la flecha de arena oscura combinándola en arena dorada que luego se disipo dejando un agujero en la sudadera azul de Jack.

Arena levanto la sudadera dejando el pecho pálido de Jack expuesto pudo ver la gravedad de la herida, Jack tenia una herida no muy profunda cerca del corazón Arena rápidamente noto como debajo de la piel de Jack se estaba tornando oscuro y supo que gracias a la flecha se había filtrado arena de pesadilla en el cuerpo de Jack.

El puso al palma de la mano en la herida de Jack y se concentro en llamar a la arena negra para sacarla del cuerpo de Jack el agradeció que Jack estaba inconsciente ya que ese procedimiento causaba mucho dolor.

Mientras tanto Bunny estaba tirando sus boomerang tratando de golpear a Pitch sin excito, Pitch esquivaba cada ataque que me mandaba Bunny, Bunny gruño que ninguno de sus ataques funcionaban y tiro sus huevos de pascuas explosivos, Pitch no se lo espero y la explosión lo golpeo.

Cuando Pitch cayo al piso Bunny aprovecho y comenzó a golpear a Pitch golpes, patadas, puñetazos, arañazos y mas recibió Pitch en poco tiempo Pitch estaba tirado en el suelo y un charco de sangre frotaba debajo de el pero aun a si su ira no seso en frente de el se encontraba el hombre que mato a su especie, mato a su amada pareja y tratara de matar a su hija.

Todos los demás guardianes miraban con horror como Bunny golpeaba a Pitch sin piedad alguna todos ellos tenían rencor en contra de Pitch pero nadie se atrevería a herir a alguien así.

Arena trataba de sacar la arena oscura del cuerpo de Jack lo mas rápido posible el sabia que el único que podía detener a Bunny en ese estado era el, Arena suspiro en alivio al ver que todo la arena de pesadilla fue removida poco tiempo después Jack abrió los ojos con cansancio miro a Arena.

Arena lo ayudo a sentarse, Jack hizo una mueca por el dolor en su pecho miro a todos los lado y se congelo cuando vio a Bunny atacando a un casi inconsciente Pitch.

''Que paso Arena?'' pregunto rápidamente Jack, Arena hizo unos símbolos en la cabeza contándole que Bunny cree que el esta muerto y se enojo.

''Tengo que detenerlo'' dijo Jack mientras se levantaba ignorando el dolor en el pecho y camino algo tambaleante hacia Bunny.

''Bunny...'' dijo algo inseguro mientras caminaba hacia el ''Bunny soy yo Jack'' dijo pero Bunny seguía lastimando a Pitch.

''Bunny para! '' dijo casi suplicando Jack cuando algo de la sangre de Pitch le salpico en el rostro, pero Bunny no lo escucho.

''El tiene que pagar por matar a Jack'' dijo con ira Bunny para luego seguir golpeando a un inconsciente Pitch, Los ojos de Jack se abrieron en sorpresa al oír lo que dijo Bunny el pensaba que estaba muerto, Jack corrió hacia Bunny algo tambaleante y le abrazo la espalda.

''Bunny esta bien yo estoy aquí, para por favor'' dijo con voz suave Jack mientras enteraba su cabeza en el pelaje de Bunny.

''Bunny volvamos a casa... Esperanza no esta esperando... estoy cansado'' murmuro Jack mientras sentía que las fuerza lo abandonaba ''Bunny...'' murmuro para después comenzar a caerse.

Los ojos de Bunny volvieron a la normalidad cuando escucho que Jack hablaba de volver a casa como una familia Bunny volteo y pudo ver a Jack cayendo a suelo el rápidamente lo atrapo.

''Jack, Jack! '' dijo mientras lo sacudía pero sin obtener respuesta.

''Tranquilo Bunny, Jack estará bien'' dijo Norte mientras se acercaba con Dientes y Arena entre ellos tres acabaron de destruir las pesadillas que quedaba, aun con lo que le dijo Norte el seguía preocupado.

''Que haremos con Pitch'' dijo Dientes en voz alta.

''Y si lo enseramos y que nunca vuelva a ver la luz del día'' dijo Bunny.

''Ojala fuera posible pero no hay lugar en este mundo donde podre enserar a Pitch sin que escape'' dijo Norte.

_''Mis queridos guardianes'' _Hablo una voz que todos reconocieron.

''Hombre de la luna que deberíamos hacer con Pitch'' pregunto Norte.

_''Como ustedes dijeron no hay lugar en ese mundo donde enserar a Pitch a si que decidí llevármelo para enserar lo en un lugar donde nunca saldrá '' _dijo la luna, un rayo de luz cubrió la habitación cuando la luz desapareció no había rastro de Pitch.

_''Puede ir a casa en paz mi guardianes se merecen un descanso'' _dijo tranquilamente _''Y Bunny, Jack se encuentra bien solo necesita mucho descanso'' _las orejas de Bunny se levantaron en animo a oír que Jack estaba bien le dio una mirada a Jack quien estaba durmiendo cómodamente entre sus brazos.

__''_Descansen mis guardianes se lo merecen _''_ _Después de decir esas palabras la luz de luna desapareció todos los guardianes algo cansados caminaron asta llegar fuera de la guarida de Pitch cuando salieron encontraron el trineo de Norte todos se subieron para ir rumbo al polo norte.

Cuando llegaron al polo norte todos estaba algo cansado Bunny se encontraba cargando a Jack quien dormía tranquilamente.

_''_Papi! _''_ grito Esperanza mientras corría hacia Bunny _''_Esta bien?_''_ pregunto mientras miraba a Jack dormido.

_''_Esta bien solo necesita descanso_''_ dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

Todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros ya nadie corría peligro ya que Pitch estaba encerrado en una prisión, todos fueron a la enfermera a tratar sus heridas, Bunny miro a Jack quien descansaba en una cama tranquilamente_._

''Que duermas bien mi amor'' dijo Bunny con dulzura para luego darle un beso en la frente a Jack para luego salir de la enfermería dejando a Jack descansar tranquilamente.

* * *

''Uh...'' un gemido salio de los labios de Jack poco tiempo después sus ojos se abrieron se cento en la cama y miro a su alrededor rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería del taller de Norte.

''Jack!'' una voz que Jack conocía muy bien, Jack miro en dirección a la puerta y pudo ver a Bunny con una sonrisa, Bunny rápidamente camino hacia Jack y le dio un gran abrazo y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por toda la cara de Jack.

''Basta me haces cosquillas'' se quejo Jack riendo un poco, Bunny dejo de darle besos a Jack ''Por que tanto amor?''

''Me tenias preocupado'' dijo Bunny con una pequeña sonrisa.

''Preocupado? pero si yo-'' Jack se detuvo cuando a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su lucha con Pitch y lo que sucedió en su guarida ''Que paso con Pitch!'' dijo rápidamente.

''Tranquilo compañero el ya no sera un problema'' Bunny le explico a Jack lo que había pasado en la guarida después de que se desmayo.

''Sabeo a si que eso paso'' dijo Jack mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

''Mama!'' dijo Esperanza mientras entraba corriendo a la enfermería y corría hacia la cama abrazando a Jack ''Estaba preocupada'' dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Jack quien le acaricio la espalda en círculos para calmarla.

''Estoy bien'' dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

''El hombre malo no vendrá'' dijo con voz infantil Esperanza.

''No, el nunca volverá'' dijo Jack con una sonrisa, Bunny miro la escena con amor y se unió a su familia todos compartiendo una abrazo sabiendo que no tenían nada que temer de ahora en adelante. Mientras tanto en la puerta de la enfermería se encontraba Norte, Dientes y Arena mirando la escena con sonrisas en sus rostros todos ellos sabían que en el futuro ya no tendrían que volver a luchar.

* * *

~~ 5 años después~~

Esperanza se encontraba jugando con su tío Arena mientras que Norte y Dientes hacían los preparativos para pasar la noche con Esperanza.

''Gracias por cuidar a Esperanza hoy'' dijo Jack.

''Pueden estar tranquilos que disfruten su aniversario'' dijo Dientes alegremente.

''Pero no tanto!'' dijo Norte firmemente mientras le daba una mirada a Bunny quien entendió rápidamente a lo que se refería.

''Si... bueno nos vemos'' dijo Bunny para luego abrir uno de sus portales mágicos para ir a un lugar especial.

* * *

Cuando Jack y Bunny salieron. Jack pudo ver que se encontraba en un hermoso bosque también noto las sillas y la mesa con una cena y varias velas cerca de ellos, Bunny tomo la mano de Jack mientras caminaban hacia sus cena romántica.

''Siempre me impresionas '' dijo Jack mientras se sentaba en su silla.

''Me encanta impresionarte'' dijo feliz mente Bunny.

Después de terminar su cena Bunny tomo la mano de Jack mientras ambos caminaba por el bosque que estaba bañado por la luz de la luna.

''A donde vamos?'' pregunto con curiosidad Jack.

''Ya casi llegamos '' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa, Jack hizo pucheros al no obtener la respuesta que quería.

Siguieron caminando asta que Bunny se detuvo ''Ya llegamos''

Jack miro y pudo ver que había llegado a una colina ambos subieron la colina y cuando llegaron arriba Jack se quedo impresionado al ver la hermosa vista por donde quiera que mirara había arboles y un hermoso lago al final, Jack volteo y vio a Bunny sentado en una lona con una caja de chocolates al lado, Jack sonrió para luego sentarse a su lado.

''Nunca dejas de impresionarme '' dijo con una sonrisa Jack para luego larde un beso lleno de amor.

''Te amo lo sabes'' dijo Bunny para luego besar a Jack.

''Lo se siempre me lo dices'' dijo con dulzura Jack para luego besarle nuevamente. Cuando termino el beso por falta de aire algo llamo la atención de Jack y pudo ver una estrella fugas después de unos segundo otra y otra estrella fugas comenzó a aparecer y después de un tiempo el cielo estaba llenas de ellas.

''Es hermoso'' susurro Jack saliendo de su asombro muy pocas veces podía ver las estrellas fugaces pero nunca había visto tantas.

''No tan hermoso como tu mi copo de nieve mi hermoso ángel'' dijo Bunny dulcemente.

''Te amo mi canguro '' dijo Jack con voz alegre para luego besar a Bunny apasionadamente.

Ambos compartieron ese beso que fue inolvidable para ellos en en ese momento lo recordarían por toda la vida, ambos amante siguieron disfrutando de la compañia del otro mientras miraban las estrellas que adornaba todo el cielo.

* * *

**Valkiria: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia espero que les haya gustado :) **

**Bunny: oye tu detente hay!**

**Valkiria: Bueno si me vas a matar as lo ya acabe esta historia *cierra los ojos esperando la muerte***

**Bunny: *suspira* no voy a matarte vengo a darte las gracias aun después de todo lo que malo que le hiciste a Jack me diste al amor de mi vida y una linda familia gracias.**

**Valkiria: *sorprendida* Se acaba el mundo hoy O.O pero dejando eso de un lado Bunny no me matara sobreviví a la historia si que me mate *O***

**Bunny: no te alegres tanto estoy seguro que seguirás haciendo mas JackRabbit a si que seguiremos trabajando juntos y ya sabes que te pasara si le haces algo malo a Jack*sonríe siniestramente* **

**Valkiria: ok... Bueno solo que queda decir dejen su comentario y pasen a ver mis próximas historia bye :3**


End file.
